C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Suite à la condamnation de Light Yagami à la peine capitale, la cellule d'investigations se retrouve forcée de faire face aux toutes dernières répercussions de l'affaire Kira...comme à la toute dernière requête du criminel. Fic écrite par TzviaAriella, traduite par votre serviteur.
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages du manga Death note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Ooba Tsugumi._ _Cette fanfiction appartient à son auteur,_ _TzviaAriella_ _, qui m'a gentiment donné son accord pour la traduire, en espérant que la retranscription sera à la hauteur de l'histoire d'origine._

 _Une histoire qui m'a profondément marqué et influencé, il était donc temps que je rende à César ce qui lui appartenait. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les traduirais en retour pour les transmettre à l'auteur._

 _Au niveau des avertissements, il s'agit d'une death fic, donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle venait à mettre en scène la mort d'un des personnages principaux._

 ** **C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

Les chaises qu'on mettait à la disposition des visiteurs qui venaient franchir les portes du parloir pour s'entretenir avec les détenus, elles étaient tout sauf confortables, L n'avait de toute manière pas besoin qu'elles le soient. Perché dans sa position habituelle, accroupi sur ses pieds dénudés, il martelait la table du bout des doigts pour marquer son impatience, impatience à l'idée de se retrouver n'importe où sur terre à l'exception de cette pièce.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça prends autant de temps ?_

Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de laisser Light Yagami derrière lui, plutôt que de lui faire face une fois de plus, abandonnant l'adolescent dans la déchetterie mentale que L réservait à ses anciens adversaires comme aux affaires qu'il avait définitivement résolu. Mais ce n'était pas l'opinion du tribunal pénal international à qui on avait confié la lourde tâche de rendre son verdict sur l'affaire Kira.

 _Il lui sera peut-être plus facile d'encaisser la nouvelle si vous lui annoncez en personne. Nul doute que cela faciliterait aussi les choses pour sa famille. Et puisque vous devez retourner à Tokyo de toutes façons, si cela ne vous dérangeait pas..._

Cela le dérangeait, justement, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Le tribunal était persuadé qu'il s'adressait au représentant de L plutôt qu'au détective en personne, un subterfuge qui lui avait permis de conserver son anonymat, mais le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'il ne le plaçait guère en position de contredire les directives des juges qui lui faisaient face, de l'autre côté de la couverture.

Raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé à gâcher une heure de son précieux temps, entre les murs du parloir d'une prison, seul et irrité, dans l'anticipation du moment où il serait forcé d'expliquer au tueur en série le plus prolifique de la planète que l'anniversaire qu'il venait de célébrer récemment, le dix-neuvième de sa vie, il aurait la triste distinction d'être le tout dernier.

La porte métallique venait enfin de coulisser, événement tant attendu qui poussa L à lever les yeux, et faire face à Kira pour la première fois au cours des quatre mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Les chemises élégantes dont il était revêtu jadis, on leur avait substitué un uniforme carcéral des plus atypiques, qui par certains côtés évoquait une camisole de force, quand bien même ce modèle bien particulier laissait leur liberté de mouvement aux bras de son captif.

L connaissait la fonction de cette tenue maintenue sur la peau du prisonnier par les sangles que ses gardiens avaient noués derrière son dos. Même si Light avait été forcé de renoncer à la possession de sa death note, libérant Rem de l'obligation de demeurer à ses côtés, le livre maudit demeurerait plaqué directement contre son corps, comprimé par les entraves qu'il pouvait sentir le long de sa colonne vertébral.

Cette camisole n'était pas seulement physique mais avant tout mentale, tant qu'il la porterait, les souvenirs de ses crimes demeureraient soudés à la conscience du meurtrier. Ses poignets demeuraient enchaînés en permanence devant lui pour le soustraire à la tentation de dénouer le sangles qui lui comprimaient le dos.

Quand on avait invité le prisonnier à faire son entrée en scène, sur le seuil du parloir, ses chaînes habituelles avaient été complétées par celle d'une deuxième paire de menottes, verrouillée sur ses chevilles. Restriction supplémentaire à sa liberté de mouvement qui avait donné à son visiteur l'impression de contempler un nouveau né faire ses tout premiers pas, s'efforçant de conserver un équilibre précaire à chaque nouvelle tentative. Impression que le captif s'efforça de dissiper quand il leva les yeux à son tour, pour croiser le regard de L.Dès l'instant où le détective était apparu dans son champs de vision, il s'était redressé pour lui décocher la meilleure imitation possible d'un sourire exprimant l'insouciance comme la désinvolture.

 _Il a l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer._

« Ca fait un bail, Ryuzaki. » s'exclama Light en s'installant sur la chaise disposée en face du détective qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la table. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes visiter ma prison. »

« Moi non plus. »

Light leva un sourcil. « J'en déduis que ce sont des raisons toutes professionnelles qui expliquent ta venue, ici. »

« Le tribunal a insisté pour que je vienne te saluer de leur part. »

Le prisonnier avait tressailli sur sa chaise, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Qu'il faille blâmer la lassitude qui étirait ses traits ou les cernes qui lui soulignaient les yeux, L avait l'impression dérangeante d'être face à son miroir plutôt qu'à un criminel. Une horde de démons avait dansés dans les yeux de Light Yagami, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais les seules traces de leur présence étaient les empreintes que leur sarabande avait laissé sur leur ancien terrain de jeu. L'arrogance comme les rires avaient tiré leur révérence de ce visage, absence soulignés par la manière dont ses traits s'étaient durcies et ses joues creusées au cours de sa captivité.

Même s'il n'éprouvait guère de sympathie envers ce criminel, L ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à l'ombre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Le visage qu'il offrait à la contemplation du détective lui évoquait à présent une maison hanté : vidée de ses occupants, sombre, et dissimulant une foule de créatures d'outre-tombe dans ses ténèbres.

 _Et très bientôt, il se réduira à ça, justement, un fantôme._

 _«_ Est-ce que tu me croirais si je t'avouais que tu m'as manqué ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître... » lui demanda Light.

« Étant donné les circonstances, étrange serait le mot approprié, oui. »

« Et pourtant... Se retrouver isolé entre les quatre murs d'une cellule, cela remet pas mal de choses en perspective. Au point de vous faire éprouver de la nostalgie pour ce qui demeure de l'autre côté des barreaux, y compris ce qu'on aurait souhaité laisser derrière soi, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Oui, je suppose qu'il ne faut pas chercher plus loin que ça...»

« Tu auras beaucoup de mal à regretter ma présence à l'avenir... »

« Tu pourrais être surpris. »

« Tu as essayé de manipuler un dieu de la mort pour qu'il m'assassine à l'aide d'un cahier d'écolier. Plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre de ta part après ça. »

Light se mit à sourire. « Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un défi ? »

« De quelle manière est-ce que tu souhaiterais mourir? »

Une certaine tension s'empara du prisonnier suite à cette question, tension qu'il s'efforça de dissiper en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer. C'était une simple plaisanterie.»

« Ce n'était pas une menace. C'est le message qu'on ma demandé de te transmettre. » Aucune émotion n'avait tracé l'ombre de sa silhouette sur le visage apathique du détective, mais il n'avait pas fourni le moindre effort pour dissimuler le mépris qui avait imprégné ses derniers mots. « Tu as été condamné à mort.»

Lorsque la sombre prophétie acheva de faire retentir son écho, le sourire du condamné se dissipa, aussi rapidement que l'eau disparaissait entre les interstices séparant les grains de sable les uns des autres dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec la surface du désert. _Il a l'air tellement choqué._ Aussi intelligent et éloquent que puisse lui paraître le reflet que lui renvoyait son propre miroir, derrière cette façade, il demeurait un adolescent naïf. Le temps comme l'expérience auraient pu corriger cet état de fait et combler cet écart, mais l'avenir venait définitivement de refermer ses portes face à Light Yagami. Les opportunités de changer resteraient derrière lui et non devant.

« Est-ce que cela te surprend?» lui demanda doucement L.

« Non. Je pensais juste que... Ils ne me demanderont même pas de me présenter à la barre pour témoigner ? »

« Si on prend la peine d'étudier la jurisprudence que tu as laissé derrière toi, tu as tendance à effacer des pans entiers de ta mémoire quand ça t'arrange pour donner l'illusion d'être innocent, et même si nous avons réussi à te priver des moyens de le faire, tu restes avant tour un menteur pathologique. Quel serait l'intérêt de t'écouter dans ces conditions?»

« J'ai le droit d'assurer ma propre défense. »

« Tu en as le droit, mais je doutes que ça t'avancerais à grand chose. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu pourrais les convaincre de retirer un chef d'accusation ou deux, un ou deux parmi tant d'autres. Cela ne suffirait pas pour sauver ta tête.»

« Oh merde, je ne vais pas m'amuser à plaider non-coupable, je veux juste avoir le droit de plaider pour avoir la vie sauve ! » Light s'humecta les lèvres, s'efforçant à grande peine de conserver son calme. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Ryuzaki, tu pourrais au moins me laisser leur parler, me laisser les convaincre, en tout cas essayer...»

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêches. Ils se contrefichent de ce que tu peux avoir à dire pour ta défense, Light, et pour être honnête, c'est aussi mon cas. Tu n'es pas le premier meurtrier à estimer ses crimes justifiés, et tu ne seras pas le dernier. » L contempla la porte de la pièce du coin de l'œil, imaginant le petit en-cas qu'il pourrait dénicher de l'autre côté, regrettant sur le coup, après coup, de ne pas avoir pensé à en apporter un avec lui avant de franchir le seuil du parloir. « Je te le demandes à nouveau. De quelle manière est-ce que tu souhaiterais mourir?»

L'espace de quelques instants, Light se contenta de le regarder en silence, avant d'éclater finalement d'un rire sans joie. « De vieillesse.»

« Cette options là n'est plus à ta disposition. »

« Parce qu'il me reste des options ? »

« Quelques-unes. »

« Est ce que conserver la vie sauve en fait partie ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je n'ai plus aucune option. »

L manifesta son irritation par un claquement de langue. « Il te reste des options en ce qui concerne la méthode d'exécution. Cette décision là, le tribunal a eu la clémence de la laisser entre tes mains. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, là. »

« Je ne me serais pas dérangé à venir jusqu'ici pour une simple plaisanterie. »

Light se recroquevilla sur lui même, allant jusqu'à enfouir son visage derrière ses mains. Indifférent au spectacle, L se contenta de le regarder en silence, perché sur sa chaise comme un oiseau de proie de taille surdimensionnée. Finalement, le condamné se décida à se redresser et passa sa main dans les cheveux, après avoir essuyé ses yeux humides du revers de la manche. « J'y réfléchirais. »

« Réfléchis-y vite dans ce cas. Mes instructions sont de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu me fournisse une réponse. » Un mensonge bien sûr, mais L avait déjà assez perdu de temps avec Kira. Quel que soit la manière dont elle se conclurait, cette visite sera la toute dernière. « Quelle méthode aura ta préférence?»

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de ma part. Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de faire des recherches...besoin d'y réfléchir... »

« Est-ce que cela t'aiderais si je t'établissais une liste des options disponibles ? »

« Cela m'aiderais si tu te décider à la fermer pour me laisser un peu de temps ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je ne suis pas en train d'hésiter entre deux saveurs différentes pour ma crème glacée, là ! Si je fais le mauvais choix... Si jamais...si jamais quelque chose tournait mal... »

« Dans tout les cas, tu mourras, la seule différence éventuelle tiendrait à la longueur du parcours, certains sont plus court, d'autres...plus long... Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse à cette question, Light. Tout les chemins te mèneront à Rome, peu importe celui que tu choisiras au final. »

Light serra les poings. « Dégages. »

 _Je ne t'aurais pas manqué bien longtemps, dis moi._ L ignora les derniers mots du prisonnier et leva un doigt. « Pendaison. Méthode d'exécution standard au Japon. Si la procédure est correctement exécuté, la force de la chute entraînera une rupture nette des vertèbres cervicales, perte de conscience instantanée. Si la mise en œuvre laisse à désirer, tu risque la strangulation, dans ce cas, ce serait...plus lent. Cela peut prendre jusqu'à quarante-cinq minutes pour rendre ton dernier souffle, dans le pire des cas. » Un deuxième doigt se redressa aux côtés du premier.«Peloton d'exécution. Bénéfices éventuelles : Rapide, peu onéreux, t'offrira une certaine dignité pour ton départ, en plus de présenter le moins de risques en matière de complication éventuelles. Au niveau des aspects négatifs : Potentiellement traumatisant pour ceux qui t'exécuteront, en plus de laisser un cadavre en bien piteux état. Si la réaction de ta famille face au corps qui leur sera restitué te concerne, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure option.»

Le prisonnier s'était mis à pâlir. « Arrêtes-ça... »

« Chaise électrique. Pratiquement passée de mode ces jours-ci, il est vrai, mais cela reste une possibilité. 2500 volts pour une durée de vingt secondes, le courant fera son entrée en passant par les électrodes fixés sur ta tête et suivra le chemin le plus rapide vers le sol, tes jambes. Si la première décharge ne suffisait pas, une deuxième prendra le relais, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce que la bonne soit derrière nous. Là encore, le corps ne sera pas beau à voir. Même en faisant abstraction du fait que ton cerveau sera littéralement grillé, il est déjà arrivé que des condamnés _voient_ leurs globes oculaires sauter hors de leur orbites pendant la décharge. Quelques-un ont même pris feu en cours de cuisson. Personnellement, je ne te recommanderais pas cette méthode. » L ajouta un quatrième doigt à son décompte, donnant à sa main l'apparence d'une araignée qui remuait les pattes sous les yeux du prisonnier. « Peine de mort par injection:On utilise habituellement un cocktail de trois drogues pour cette méthode d'exécution, un barbiturique pour susciter l'inconscience, un paralysant pour bloquer la respiration, et finalement une solution à base de potassium pour susciter un arrêt cardiaque. La disponibilités des composants nécessaires à la procédure peut poser souci, tout comme la mise en place de l'intraveineuse qui t'injectera les produits. En raison du temps d'actions des drogues utilisées, il y a également une possibilité pour que tu demeure conscient jusqu'à la fin tout en demeurant paralysé, te plaçant dans l'incapacité d'exprimer ta souffrance au cours de ton agonie. Une éventualité des plus déplaisante en vérité, je suis certains que tu t'accorderas avec moi sur ce point.»

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

« Tu me réclamais des options, Light. Chambre à gaz : Un mélange de cyanure et d'hydrogène est utilisé pour la mise à mort. Un gaz visible à l'œil nu, si tu t'intéresse à la question. Mais dans cette configuration, on ne te fournira aucun moyen d'atténuer tes souffrances jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton tout dernier souffle. S'il t'arrivait de paniquer en cours de route, au point de bloquer ta respiration le plus longtemps possible, cela prolongera d'autant plus ton agonie. La variante au gaz de nitrogène présente l'avantage d'être invisible en plus d'être inodore. En théorie, si on avait recours à ce produit, tu ne sentirais absolument rien avant la perte de conscience, si ce n'est une légère euphorie. Mais cela reste du domaine de la théorie, justement. Cette méthode ayant été développé fort récemment, aucun test concluant en la matière n'a pu avoir lieu. » L fronça les sourcils en contemplant sa propre main. « Du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois compter cela comme une seule option ou considérer que cela constitue deux options à part entière...»

Light frissonnait de plus belle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans une attitude qui évoquait un enfant terrifié. _Rien d'étonnant au fond, il se réduit précisément à ça au final._ Pensée qui aurait pu susciter la compassion du détective, le dégoût fût la seule émotion qu'elle fit germer dans sa conscience. _Tu l'appréciais tellement ta chère justice, quand tu étais du bon côté de la barrière, et maintenant que les tables ont tourné, tu pleurniches en marmonnant que ce n'est pas juste. Tu es un Dieu quand ça t'arrange, et quand ce n'est plus le cas, tu joue les gamins apeurés. A se demander comment j'ai pu espérer que tu puisse faire face à la mort comme un homme. Tu n'a jamais pu te décider à vivre comme un homme, une seule fois dans ta vie, alors mourir..._

« Je peux m'arrêter au moment que tu souhaites, Light. » murmura le détective. « Il suffit de me dire quelle option a obtenu ta préférence. »

Light secoua simplement la tête. « S'il te plaît... Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là... »

« Jusque là ? Jusqu'à te demander ton opinion ? Ou jusqu'à te laisser mourir ? »

« Les deux... ou plutôt, ni l'un ni l'autre...Je... » Il rétracta ses lèvres entre ses dents pour les mordiller, avant de lever sa tête, s'efforçant d'entrecroiser son regard angoissé à celui de L.«Aides-moi.»

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Grâce à moi, il te reste ton mot à dire sur les derniers moments de ta vie. Bien plus que ce que tu as accordé à tes victimes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais subir ça ? »

« Là encore, il me faudrait d'avantage de précision sur le sens de ta quest... »

Light percuta la surface de la table de ses poings, réduisant L au silence avant de fondre en sanglots.

 _Tu en as mis du temps._ L contempla le criminel en silence sans que l'ombre du moindre sentiment ne passe sur son visage apathique, derrière cette façade impassible, il demeurait écartelé entre l'exultation et l'irritante présence d'un semblant de culpabilité. _Aucune raison de culpabiliser, vraiment, il récolte ce qu'il a semé. Si les rôles s'étaient inversés, ce n'est pas lui qui se serait retenu de jubiler devant le perdant._ Mais quel que soient les atrocités que Light avaient fantasmé de commettre par le passé, l'instant présent l'avait abandonné au fond du caniveau. Il ne restait plus le moindre fragment d'arrogance à briser, maintenant, exposant ce qui se dissimulait derrière, un simple gamin terrifié à l'idée de mourir sous peu.

Modifiant légèrement sa position, L extirpa un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le tendre au prisonnier. »Utilises ça. »

« Tu as pris tes précautions avant de venir, hein ? »Light se moucha bruyamment avant froisser le bout de tissu entre ses doigts et de s'essuyer les yeux du revers de la main. «Merde, je pensais que j'étais meilleur acteur que ça... »

« En temps normal, c'est effectivement le cas. »

« Je sais. » Son sourire était si faible quand il ouvrit le passage à ces mots. « Tu sais, une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce sera encore un simulacre d'exécution... Encore un de tes tests... »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Peur. Une formulation des plus intéressante. »

L haussa simplement les épaules. « Une simple façon de parler. »

« Ouais, je le sais bien. »Le condamné fît basculer sa nuque en arrière, s'efforçant de focaliser son attention sur le plafond de la prison pour retenir ses larmes. « De mon côté, en revanche, ce n'est pas une façons de parler. J'ai peur... »

 _J'avais remarqué, oui._ Extirpant un second mouchoir de sa poche, le détective le tendit silencieusement au criminel, préférant garder ses pensées comme ses remarques pour lui.

« La première fois que Ryuk est apparu dans ma chambre, j'étais persuadé qu'il venait pour me tuer. Tu le savais ? Il est apparu de nul part, du jour au lendemain, pour se présenter, cinq jours après avoir abandonné sa Death note dans ce monde. Quand je l'ai vu devant moi, je pensais qu'il venait s'emparer de mon âme, mais je n'avais pas peur à ce moment là. Pas encore. Et maintenant... » Light tamponna le mouchoir contre son visage avant de fermer les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, Ryuzaki. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment les choses ont mal tournées... »

« Certains suggéreraient que c'est à partir du moment où t'es décidé à assassiner des gens en masse dans le but de régner sur ce monde... »

Light renifla. « Par certains, j'imagine que tu fais référence au tribunal. »

« Entres autres, oui. »

Le silence retomba à nouveau entre eux, tel une muraille, mais L ne sentait guère d'humeur à fournir le moindre effort pour ébrécher cette barrière. Quand bien même il aurait ressenti le besoin d'apporter le moindre réconfort au condamné, ce qui n'était guère le cas, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui à ce niveau là. Certaines personnes souffriraient de la mort de Kira au point d'en porter le deuil, L n'en faisait pas partie, et peu importe si Light avait réellement changé ou non, cela ne changerait rien à sa destination finale. Oui, le seul réconfort qu'il se voyait offrir à Light dans ces circonstances, c'était de lui rappeler que très bientôt, il ne serait plus en état de regretter ses fautes, de fait il ne serait plus là tout court. Une consolation des plus amère en vérité, si on pouvait seulement la voir comme une consolation quelconque.

« Comment va Misa de son côté ? »lui demanda finalement Light. « Elle apprécie d'avoir été graciée pour ses crimes ? »

« Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a été intégrée à un programme de protection des témoins. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle peut bien faire ou penser à l'heure actuelle. »

« Un programme de protection des témoins, bien sûr. » Light secoua la tête sans dissimuler son amertume. « Elle a assassiné des innocents et m'a servi de complice jusqu'à la fin, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir préoccupé le tribunal plus que ça. Et je me retrouve là, condamné à la peine capitale, pendant que de son côté, elle n'aura même pas besoin de passer un seul jour en cellule pour ses choix. Juste parce que _son_ shinegami s'est décidé à collaborer avec vous. C'est ce que tu appelles la justice ? »

L se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Tu as essayé de manipuler Rem pour qu'elle m'élimine, alors même que cela reviendrait à un suicide pour elle. Est-ce qu'il faut s'étonner qu'elle ait préférer négocier avec nous à la place ? »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix quand il s'agissait d'épargner Misa. Rien ne t'obligeait à lui laisser sa liberté en plus. »

« Ce n'était pas l'opinion de Rem. Quelle importance au fond ? Sa sentence et la tienne ne sont en aucune manière connectée. Quand bien même j'emmailloterais Misa Amane dans une camisole de force jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce n'est pas ça qui te fera sortir de ta tombe, ce n'est pas ça qui t'en détournera non plus.»

Light grimaça. « Est-ce que tu es obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? »

« Tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ta réponse, oui. »

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à en finir avec moi, écris mon nom dans la death note, cela suffira. Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu. »

« Impossible. Le monde a besoin d'une preuve que l'ère de Kira a définitivement touché à sa fin. Si tu décédais d'une attaque cardiaque comme tes victimes, tout ce que cela démontrerait c'est que le pouvoir auquel tu as eu recours est toujours là, quelque part, à attendre que quelqu'un s'en empare pour prendre ta relève. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'écrirons pas ton nom sur la death note, simplement que nous avons besoin de préciser également de quelle manière tu mourras.»

« Tu n'as qu'à leur raconter le bobard que tu préféres sur la manière dont j'aurais tiré ma révérence. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils vont te croire sur parole de toute manière, ils ne le feront pas sans une pr... » Light se figea, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression horrifiée. « Tu va filmer...la scène... »

« Comme je l'ai dit, le monde aura besoin d'une preuve. »

« En conséquence, tu m'offres le tout premier rôle dans un _snuff movie_ sans me laisser mon mot à dire sur la question ? »

« Non. Nous inscrirons ton nom et la manière de mourir que tu t'es choisi dans la death note de Misa, ainsi qu'une action possible mais extrêmement spécifique, ce qui démontrera au tribunal que le carnet fonctionne bien de la manière que je leur ai décrite. Si l'action que nous avons sélectionné comme test de la validité du pouvoir du carnet a bel et bien lieu, nous poursuivrons l'exécution jusqu'au bout, et oui, dans ce cas de figure, nous filmerons la scène. Si l'action en question ne se déroule pas comme nous l'avons spécifié, tu seras immédiatement gracié et libéré sur le champs. » L haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Qu'est ce qui t'apparaît spécialement injuste dans cette procédure ? »

Toute trace de couleur reflua du visage de Light au fur et à mesure du discours, lui donnant une pâleur appropriée à son futur linceul tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus belle, jusqu'à atteindre des proportions qui auraient sans doute paru des plus comiques dans tout autre circonstances. « Tu ne peux pas...être sérieux... »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu voulais une chance d'échapper à la peine capitale. C'est celle que je t'offre. »

« Me forcer à apporter la preuve de mon propre crime avant de justifier mon exécution avec, sans me laisser la moindre possibilité de faire autrement, c'est ça la chance que tu m'offres ? Bon Dieu, Ryuzaki ! Est-ce ce que tu réalises seulement l'inhumanité de cette farce? »

« Inhumaine sans doute, tout autant qu'un crime de masse. Peut-être que si tu avais pris la peine de réaliser l'inhumanité de tes propres actions, de ton côté, la situation serait différente, tu ne te retrouverais pas ici pour commencer. »

Light secoua frénétiquement la tête en agrippant ses propres cheveux de toutes ses forces, les étreignant avec une intensité suffisante pour se les arracher jusqu'au scalp. «Non...Non... Je ne le ferais pas... Tu ne peux pas... »

« Si tu préfère que le monde entier te regarde hurler et te débattre pendant qu'on te traîne jusqu'à l'échafaud, cela ne posera aucun problème à qui que ce soit. Mais tu le _feras_. Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais plus tôt... »

 _Oh, par pitié. «_ C'est exactement ce que je t'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt. Tu as ton mot à dire sur la méthode, pas le résultat. Nous te laissons libre de choisir le chemin, pas la destination finale. »

« Mon mot à dire sur la méthode... Peu importe la méthode, vous me l'accorderez ? »

« Dans les limites du raisonnable. »

« Si c'est le cas, mon choix est fait. La crucifixion. »

L plissa les yeux. « Dans les limites du raisonnable, j'ai pris la peine de le préciser. »

« Cela me paraît des plus raisonnable, justement. Du bois, des clous, un marteau, on ne peut pas faire plus simple si tu veux mon avis. »

« Nous n'allons pas te torturer, Light. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche, dis moi ? Est-ce que tu te sentirais un minimum concerné par mon bien être finalement ? A moins que tu ne sois simplement concerné par l'image que tu laisseras de toi sur la vidéo ? »

« Peu importe la raison, nous ne le ferons pas. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera le seppuku, traditionnel, pittoresque, tu pourras même m'assister. » Une étincelle illumina les yeux de Light à cette pensée. « Voilà. Tu voulais mon choix, je te l'offre. »

« Et je le refuse. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, nous t'invitons à te présenter face à la justice, pas à faire ton entrée sur la piste d'un cirque. Si tu veux protester et contester la sentence, n'hésites pas à le faire, tes tout derniers mots rempliront cette office. Mais si tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser transformer ton échafaud en podium pour faire ta petite propagande à la gloire de Kira, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois. »

« Curieuses paroles de la part de celui qui m'a offert une parodie de procès s'achevant par une condamnation _in absentia_. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de cette affaire un spectacle de cirque, mais si tu me forces à faire un tour sur la piste, alors ne va pas demander en plus que je prenne cette comédie au sérieux, ou te plaindre si la performance que je t'offrirais au final ne sera certainement pas celle que tu anticipais. »

« La seule performance que nous t'accorderons sera celle du magicien qui se volatilise de la scène, pas celle du clown qui s'y éternise. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas tellement du message que je laisserais derrière moi, mais plutôt de la manière dont je pourrais éviter de me chier dessus quand on me sanglera à la potence. »

Light serra les dents en même temps que les poings. « Quel tact, décidément. »

« Tu te comportes comme un gamin, et je ne suis pas venu ici pour supporter tes comédies d'enfant gâté. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici, au juste ? » cracha le prisonnier. « Qu'est ce que tu attends de ma part ? Que je m'agenouille ? Des larmes ? Du remords ? »

L demeura impassible, se contentant de hausser les épaules. « Cela ne ferait pas de mal, effectivement. »

« Dégages... »

« Pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse claire de ta part. »

« Je m'en contrefous, c'est clair ? Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Tu as mené l'enquête jusqu'au bout, tu as démasqué le coupable, à toi de décider. » Light détourna ses yeux de ceux du détective, préférant se focaliser sur le mur de la pièce. « Infliges-moi tout ce que tu veux, ce n'est plus mon problème »

« Menteur. Il est évident que cela te préoccupe un minimum, tu ne prendrais pas la peine d'en débattre avec moi, autrement. » Aucune nuance de critique dans la voix du détective, ses paroles eurent néanmoins l'impact d'une gifle sur son interlocuteur. « Si cela peut t'aider à digérer la chose, j'étais venu pour t'offrir une faveur, certainement pas pour te tourmenter. Je pensais que conserver un semblant de contrôle sur la fin de tes jours t'apporterait un semblant de réconfort »

Light secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas venu pour me laisser mon mot à dire sur mon sort, mais pour me proposer de devenir le complice de mon propre assassinat. Ne va pas t'amuser à prétendre que tu puisse être un tant soit peu concerné par ce que je peux vouloir ou non, Ryuzaki. Ils prennent simplement leurs précautions, tout comme toi, si quelque chose venait à mal tourner pendant...le tournage de votre film, vous pourrez toujours vous réfugier derrière l'excuse bien commode que vous ne m'avez rien infligé sans mon accord. »

« C'est peut-être le cas, effectivement. Néanmoins, la situation demeure en ta faveur malgré tout. Le monde entier aura les yeux braqués sur ton exécution, en conséquence, ils ne laisseront pas la moindre place au hasard, encore moins à l'incertitude. Quel que soit la méthode que tu choisiras au final, ils feront tout leur possible pour que la procédure se déroule sans accroc. »

« Alors qu'ils décident à ma place dans ce cas, au lieu de me demander de signer gentiment mon propre arrêt de mort. Ce n'est pas... Cela ne _devrait_ pas être ma responsabilité mais la leurs.»

« Non justement, ce n'est plus le cas. Tu es bel et bien le seul responsable des actions qui t'ont mené jusqu'ici, oui, c'est le jugement rendu sur ces mêmes actions qui n'était plus de ton ressort. Il a été rendu, que tu l'apprécie ou non, la sentence sera exécutée. La seule question qui reste en suspens est celle du _comment_. » L se pencha en avant pour transpercer du regard les yeux du condamné. « A partir du moment où tu auras pris la dernière décision que l'on exige de ta part, on ne te réclamera plus rien. Personne ne te demandera de mettre la mains à la pâte pour les préparatifs de la fête, simplement de répondre au carton d'invitation au lieu de te défiler. »

Une éternité s'écoula avant que Light ne se décide à sortir de son mutisme pour murmurer finalement sa réponse. « Le peloton d'exécution. »

« C'est ton dernier mot ? Tu es certains que tu ne te rétracteras plus par la suite ? »

« Mon tout dernier mot sur la question, oui, néanmoins, ce sera sous réserve d'une seule condition. »A son tour, Light transperça les yeux du détective par son regard. « Je souhaite que la tâche soit confiée à la cellule d'enquête. »

L fronça les sourcils, se rétractant prudemment en arrière pour revenir à sa position initiale. « Sur ce dernier point, je ne peux pas m'engag... »

« Considères ça comme ma toute dernière requête, ou ma toute dernière volonté. Je ne souhaite pas passer mes derniers instants au milieu d'étrangers, et ils ont mérité le droit de voir le dénouement de l'affaire de leur propres yeux. C'est à eux que je veux confier mon sort, personne d'autre. »

Caressant ses lèvres du pouce, le détective prit la peine de soupeser la réponse que Light s'était finalement décidé à lui fournir. La répugnance du condamné à confier la mise à mort à des inconnus, elle était on ne peut plus logique. Quiconque ressentirait suffisamment de rancœur vis à vis de Kira pour se porter volontaire pour procéder à son exécution, il y avait fort à parier qu'il pousserait le zèle jusqu'à manquer sa cible, une erreur qui serait soigneusement calculée, suffisamment loin du but assigné pour prolonger les souffrances du condamné, suffisamment proche pour ne pas l'épargner pour autant.

 _S'il réclamait qui que ce soit d'autre, le tribunal refuserait d'accéder à sa requête, de peur de baisser le pont levis à un de ses complices. Mais ceux qui ont procédé à son arrestation en premier lieu, on ne peut décemment pas les soupçonner de vouloir le mettre à l'abri de son châtiment. Des hommes avec la formation appropriée en matière de maniement des armes à feu, peu de chance qu'ils manquent la cible qu'on leur a assigné. Et surtout, quel que soient leurs sentiments vis à vis de Kira, ils éprouvent bien trop d'affection vis à vis du commissaire Yagami pour faire souffrir son fils au delà du nécessaire. Si on envisage les choses dans sa perspective, ils forment effectivement le choix idéal._

Ce serait un calvaire pour eux, bien sûr. Cribler de balles le fils aîné du supérieur auquel ils demeuraient dévoués corps et âmes, un adolescent qu'ils avaient non seulement connu de près mais également apprécié il fût un temps, celui à qui ils avaient offert toute leur confiance, il y a peu. Sans le moindre doute, le genre d'expérience qui laisserait des séquelles jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Du reste, il était probable que Light l'ait parfaitement compris et que cela explique en partie sa dernière requête à leur égard. _Une vengeance aussi cruelle que mesquine, enrobée derrière une dernière démonstration de confiance. D'un autre côté, à le voir enlisé dans sa propre terreur comme ça, on peut se demander s'il a réellement conscience de ce qu'il leur demande..._

« La cellule d'investigation... » Possibilité que L médita à voix haute en s'efforçant de déchiffrer le visage de Light tandis qu'il la lui murmurait. « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'inspecteur Matsuda pointe son revolver dans ta direction ? »

« Si j'en crois mon père, c'est l'un des meilleurs tireurs qui aient croisé sa route. Avec un peu de chance, il lui donnera raison sur ce point. »

« Et en ce qui concerne ton père, justement.. ? »

« Non. Il formera l'exception. Je... » La respiration de Light avait commencé à prendre un rythme saccadée tandis qu'il pressait son propre poing contre ses lèvres. « Si tu le lui demandais, je pense...je pense qu'il accepterait. Son sens du devoir. Et je pense...j'espère...que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Mais maman lui en voudrait, Sayu lui en voudrait, et par dessus tout, il s'en voudrait. Je ne peux pas exiger ça de sa part, je lui aie fait assez de mal comme ça... »

« Je comprends. » _Tout le reste n'était peut-être qu'une comédie pour faire illusion aux yeux des autres, mais son admiration vis à vis de son père, elle était bien réelle. La seule chose pour laquelle je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné de mentir._ L humecta ses lèvres avant d'entamer le décompte. « Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, cela fait trois personnes. Il t'en faudrait au moins cinq. Même en admettant qu'ils acceptent ta requête, ils ne seraient pas suffisamment nombreux pour te l'accorder... »

« Tu as oublié de compter deux personnes. Watari...et toi. Cela fait cinq tireurs en tout, ce me semble. »

 _Oh._

L fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas t'accorder ça. »

« Pour quelle raison, dis moi ? Tu va écrire mon nom sur les pages de la death note, quelle différence que tu presses la détente ou non après cela ? »

« Je n'ai jamais affirmé que je serais celui qui écrirais ton nom. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire. Si tu avais accordé ta confiance au tribunal au point de leur confier le cahier, ils n'auraient aucun besoin d'exiger la moindre preuve de la réalité de son pouvoir. Je suis peut-être le perdant à la fin de notre petit jeu, cela ne fait pas de moi un idiot pour autant... »

« Et c'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis. Ta vie aurait sans doute connu un dénouement plus heureux... »

Si L avait anticipé une réplique de la part de son interlocuteur, il en fût pour ses frais. « Je sais. »

Le détective mordilla ses lèvres sans dissimuler le dégoût suscité par son prisonnier. Concernant la condamnation de Light Yagami et plus particulièrement la sentence qui s'abattrait, il n'y avait pas la moindre place pour les doutes ou les hésitations, encore moins la culpabilité. L'idée d'avoir recours à la Death note pour l'exécution, quitte à devoir inscrire lui même le nom du condamné sur les pages de ce qui deviendrait son arrêt de mort ? Là encore, elle ne lui avait posé aucun problème de conscience. Et pourtant, l'idée de transpercer le cœur de qui que ce soit d'une balle, fût-il Kira, c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'y faire face.

 _Et c'est précisément ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre avec sa maudite requête._ Refuser de lui accorder, cela revenait à admettre devant lui qu'il y avait une différence significative entre inscrire un nom sur ce carnet et tuer quelqu'un de sa propre main, lui reconnaissant par là même des circonstances atténuantes. S'il se pliait à sa demande, il devrait se résoudre à l'idée de devenir un meurtrier à son tour. Non pas de manière indirecte, en restant à distance de l'atrocité, mais face à face, les yeux dans les yeux de sa victime. Il pourrait toujours rationaliser l'acte après coup, se justifier auprès de sa propre conscience, en dernière instance, les raisons qu'il invoquerait pour le faire ne seraient pas si différentes de celle auquel Kira avait eu recours de son côté. S'il essayait de se mettre à distance de ce meurtre, il se rapprocherait paradoxalement de Light au lieu de s'en éloigner.

 _Même maintenant, il s'amuse à me manipuler pour me faire rentrer dans son sale petit jeu. Je ne sais pas si je dois me montrer ulcéré ou impressionné..._

« Je devrais peut-être faire preuve d'un minimum d'égards. »murmura L d'un ton incisif. « Une bonne partie de la population mondiale souhaiterait ta mort, et une fraction non négligeable préférerait rendre la sentence par ses propres moyens au lieu de s'en remettre à un autre pour la sale besogne. Je m'apprête déjà à leur coiffer la politesse sur ce point, il serait des plus discourtois de le faire pour la seconde fois d'affilée, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pour la grâce de Dieu, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu m'as demandé de choisir et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Ce n'est pas un piège que je cherches à te tendre, c'est simplement une faveur que je te demandes. »

« Et je ne te dois absolument aucune faveur, justement. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as essayé de me tuer. »

« Ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment, de ton côté. Tout ce que j'exige de ta part, c'est de le faire face à face. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop en demander, non ? » Il le suppliait du regard. « Si tu refuses, papa s'imaginera qu'il est de son devoir de combler la place que tu laisseras vacante... S'il te plaît, Ryuzaki. Si tu me détestes tant que ça, tu sera libre de viser à côté. Mais pour ma famille, juste pour ma famille, presse au moins cette détente... »

La surprise poussa L à écarquiller les yeux. _Il est sérieux._ Light n'avait pas tort, s'il lui prenait l'envie de réclamer des volontaires pour se positionner devant le peloton d'exécution de Kira, Soichiro Yagami serait le premier à se présenter à l'appel, pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait se substituer à la justice en s'amusant à prolonger l'agonie de son fils au cours de l'exécution. _Il ne nous a pas choisi parce qu'il nous fait confiance, il nous a choisi parce que son père nous fera confiance._

Au moment précis où L avait enterré tout ses espoirs vis à vis de l'adolescent, tout espoir qu'il puisse s'avérer valoir mieux qu'un petit narcissique dont l'arrogance était proportionnel à la lâcheté, voilà qu'un fils le surprenait en manifestant un semblant de sollicitude vis à vis d'une autre personne que la sienne.

 _Je le ferais._

L presserait cette détente, il tirerait ce coup de feu, certainement pas pour Kira, même pas pour Soichiro Yagami, mais pour l'investigateur honnête et déterminé qu'il avait côtoyé jadis, déterminé à mettre Kira hors d'état de nuire, quand bien même il devrait sacrifier sa propre vie pour parvenir à ce but. _S'il ne m'avait pas aiguillé en direction du groupe Yotsuba, ou si j'avais maintenu ce maudit cahier hors de sa portée, comme j'aurais du le faire, il serait resté le même adolescent, c'est à lui que je parlerais aujourd'hui à sa place..._ Cela n'excusait certainement pas les crimes de Light, pas plus que cela ne faisait de son exécution une injustice, mais cela signifiait néanmoins quelque chose. Si un simple fragment de cette version de Light continuait d'exister à travers celui qu'il avait fini par devenir, il méritait au moins le respect.

« Je ne te raterais pas. » murmura doucement L. « ...au moins, je m'efforcerais de ne pas te rater. »

Light lui adressa un faible sourire. « C'est tout ce que je te demandes. »

La chaise grinça sur le bitume tandis que L se relevait, faisant remuer ses épaules pour dissiper la tension qui tourmentait son dos. Après avoir acquiescé en direction du condamné en guise d'au revoir, il se retourna avant de se diriger vers le seuil de la porte d'un pas traînant, dans la position recourbée qui lui était coutumière, s'efforçant de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son qui avait résonné derrière lui. Celui émis par Light tandis qu'ils 'effondrait sur la table pour enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.


	2. Chapitre 2

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

 ** **Light Yagami****

 ** **Cause de la mort : Fusillé****

 ** **Le 15 mars 2015, il prononcera un derniers discours, qui inclura sa confession pour les crimes de Kira, mais ne contiendra aucune mention d'un cahier, de shinegamis, ou du moindre détail révélant la nature du pouvoir de Kira. Ce discours sera prononcé devant le tribunal qui l'a condamné à mort. Au cours du discours, il oubliera temporairement le mot machination et demandera son aide au troisième membre du tribunal en partant de sa droite. Après cela, il sera exécuté sans complications ni délais supplémentaire.****

L contempla la surface de la page, lisant et relisant les mots qu'il venait d'y inscrire. La mort de Light était devenu irrévocable dès l'instant où il avait inscrit son nom, mais les circonstances précises pouvaient toujours faire l'objet d'une toute dernière modification. Une fenêtre d'opportunité de trois minutes demeurait ouverte devant lui s'il choisissait d'y avoir recours.

 _Est-ce que je vais faire ce choix ?_

Il relut la description des derniers instants de Light Yagami, se pinçant les lèvres entre ses dents au cours de sa réflexion. Cela serait certainement satisfaisant aux yeux du tribunal. Le détective avait pris la peine comme le temps de réfléchir à une action suffisamment spécifique pour constituer une preuve crédible, tout en demeurant suffisamment anodine pour que personne ne puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit, en dehors des initiés. Bien sûr, Light ne manquerait pas de comprendre à ce moment là, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. _Sa vie aurait été certainement plus simple s'il avait eu la chance d'être un idiot, plus simple et plus heureuse_. L pouvait sympathiser avec le criminel sur ce point.

Encore deux minutes au compteur invisible.

Méditant sur le degré d'humiliation ou de dignité qu'il pouvait accorder à Light au cours de ses dernières minutes, il laissa ses pensées osciller entre les deux extrêmes pour finalement se décider à laisser le mot de la fin à l'adolescent, qui serait seul responsable de son attitude. S'assurer que l'exécution se déroulerait sans imprévu était dans l'intérêt de tous, y compris du condamné, et il était nécessaire de prendre ses précautions pour que Light ne fasse pas résonner une révélation explosive au cours de sa confession, dévoilant l'existence de la Death note au monde qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Les aveux de Light rentraient également dans le domaine de la nécessité, que ce soit vis à vis du tribunal ou vis à vis du public. En revanche, lui dicter la forme comme le contenu précis de cette confession, cela reviendrait à violer la liberté du condamné, même si ce serait la toute dernière qu'il lui resterait.

L avait médité sur la possibilité de préciser que Light conserverait son sang froid au cours de l'épreuve, tirant sa révérence avec un minimum de dignité, mais là encore, au final, il préféra laisser à l'adolescente toute sa responsabilité concernant son attitude à la fin de sa vie, sans avoir qui que ce soit à blâmer ou remercier en dehors de lui même. _Il ne fait que récolter ce qu'il a semé en toute connaissance de cause. Laissons au monde le luxe de contempler Kira tel qu'il est, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire._ Light avait choisi de quelle manière il tirerait sa révérence, il pouvait également choisir de quelle manière il ferait face à sa propre mort.

Une seule minute.

Ses yeux oscillèrent entre l'horloge et la feuille de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, relisant une toute dernière fois les mots qu'il y avait inscrit. _Quand c'était encore son tour d'écrire sur ce carnet, est-ce que Light faisait face aux même hésitations ? Ou est-ce qu'il se contentait d'inscrire un nom de plus avant de passer à autre chose_? L suspectait que la deuxième possibilité était la plus crédible, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer pour autant. Light mentait aussi facilement qu'il respirait, et tout aussi souvent qu'il respirait du reste, mais lorsqu'il avait amputé sa mémoire de ses crimes, l'horreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de tuer qui que ce soit, elle paraissait on ne peut plus sincère. _Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Jusqu'à quel point nous as-tu trompé, Light ? Quelle fraction de toi ne se réduisait pas à un mensonge de plus?50% ? 75% ? Ou bien 90%,_

 _Est-ce que tout cela en valait la peine ?_

Trente secondes.

Reposant la page sur la surface de la table, L inscrivit une poignée de mots supplémentaires sur le papier, treize en tout, avant de reposer son stylo pour de bon, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

« Vous avez terminé ? »lui demanda Watari.

« C'est terminé. » Pinçant la page entre ses pouces et ses majeurs, il la tendit à son assistant pour qu'il s'en empare. « Laissez la sécher avant de la plastifier, je l'apporterais au tribunal, demain.»

« Ce sera fait. Est-ce que vous resterez ici, ce soir ? »

« Non. » Il se releva de sa chaise avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant, un endroit auquel je dois me rendre pour cela.»

-:-

Le foyer des Yagami baignait dans la lumière du crépuscule lorsque L s'était décidé à sonner à leur porte. Tandis qu'il patientait, la courbure habituelle de son dos semblait s'être accentué un peu plus sous le poids du fardeau invisible qu'il supportait sur ses épaules. Même si Watari avait offert de l'accompagner, il avait préféré décliner l'invitation. Fallait-il blâmer sa fierté ou devait-il plutôt soupçonner qu'il dissimulait une tendance au masochisme qui s'était finalement décidé à éclore au pire moment possible ? La réponse à cette question demeurait des plus obscure à ses propres yeux.

 _Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre de besogne, bordel. Pourquoi me charger du sale boulot à la place d'un autre ?_

Il pressa le bouton de la sonnette pour la seconde fois tout en faisant glisser son pouce le long de ses lèvres.

Suite à cette énième sollicitation, la porte finit par s'entrouvrir, dévoilant deux iris noisette qui l'examinaient à travers l'interstice. « Bonjour ? »

 _Sayu._ « Est-ce que ton père est là ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je suis venu lui dire quelque chose de la part de ton frère. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? »

La porte se referma devant lui, et il entendit les pas précipités de l'adolescente parti appeler son père. Relâchant un soupir, L se retourna en direction d'une voiture, hésitant à succomber à la proposition de Watari pour lui demander de l'accompagner après tout. Hésitation qui ne s'était toujours pas dissipé lorsque Soichiro se présenta sur le seuil de la porte. Quand il découvrit l'identité de son visiteur, le vieil homme se relaxa avant de lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

« Ryuzaki. J'avais peur qu'il s'agisse d'une autre personne... »

 _Peur. Une formulation des plus intéressante._ L préféra ne pas lui rendre son sourire. «Light m'a demandé de venir vous rendre visite. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Soichiro s'écarta pour laisser le passage au détective. Extirpant ses pieds de deux baskets qui commençaient à accuser leur âge, il les rangea soigneusement près du seuil avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Même s'il n'y avait jamais mis le pied jusque là, il connaissait la demeure familiale sous toutes ses coutures, une familiarité qui s'était développé naturellement à force d'en avoir surveillé les occupants par caméras interposés pendant plusieurs jours. _Soichiro Yagami était persuadé de l'innocence de son fils, mais lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de voir la réaction de Light à l'annonce officiel concernant les 1500 investigateurs venu enquêter au Japon, j'ai tout de suite compris. Et maintenant, c'est au tour de son père d'avoir compris._

L se demanda si Sachiko et Sayu avaient été mises au courant de l'existence des caméras qui avaient jadis pullulé dans leur foyer, mais il ne chercha pas à creuser la question à voix haute, préférant maintenir l'ambiguïté. Il avait des problèmes bien plus importants pour le préoccuper.

Sayu avait jeté un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction à travers l'encadrement de la salle de séjour, lorsqu'il essaya de lui renvoyer son regard, elle s'éclipsa brusquement hors de sa portée.

« Pourrions-nous parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il à son hôte.

Soichiro acquiesça à la requête. « Suivez-moi. »

Il n'y avait plus de feuille de papier coincée dans la porte pour retomber sur le sol lors de son ouverture, mais la chambre qui demeurait de l'autre côté du seuil, celle de Light Yagami, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis son départ. Quelqu'un avait pris la peine de faire le ménage régulièrement, comme en témoignait l'absence du moindre grain de poussière sur les meubles comme les étagères, mais les livres alignés sur ces mêmes étagères avaient conservé leur place, au millimètre près, tout comme la multitude de stylos, livres de classes et autres notes de cours qui était étalé sur la surface du bureau d'un étudiant. Un livre demeurait tristement seul sur la table de nuit, abandonné par son propriétaire, _Introduction à la justice criminelle_ , un bout de papier était resté coincé entre deux de ses pages, marquant le point précis où s'étaient interrompu les études de Light Yagami.

Le sac à dos de l'adolescent reposait paresseusement près de son bureau, sa fermeture éclair entrouverte, prêt à engloutir sans sourciller le contenu que son dernier propriétaire aurait jugé utile d'y glisser avant de partir en cours, une veste recouvrait soigneusement le dossier de la chaise installée face à ce même bureau, demeurant dans l'attente de celui qui l'avait laissé à cette place en dernier lieu, un an plus tôt, avant de repartir pour ne plus jamais revenir la récupérer.

A travers l'interstice d'un placard entrouvert, L pouvait apercevoir une foule de vêtements qui demeuraient tristement sur leur cintres, délaissés par la seule personne qui aurait pu les enfiler à nouveau. Cette personne qui brillait par son absence au point d'éblouir le visiteur.

 _Hantée, cette chambre est pratiquement hantée... Même s'il continue d'attendre la mort, son fantôme flotte déjà dans cette pièce..._

Percevant le malaise de son invité, Soichiro lui adressa un pitoyable sourire d'excuse.

« Nous n'avons touché à rien. »murmura-t-il en glissant la main sur le dossier de la chaise. « Sachiko ne peut pas se résoudre à en retirer quoique ce soit, ou à ranger la moindre chose à une autre place que celle qu'il lui avait choisi avant...son départ. Chaque fois que je mets les pieds ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il va enfin revenir. Que d'une seconde à l'autre, il va franchir le seuil à nouveau, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, et me demander comment s'est déroulé ma toute dernière enquête... » Il secoua la tête. « Les délires d'un vieux fou, je suppose... »

Le vieux commissaire demeurait sur la défensive, son interlocuteur le sentait au ton de ses dernières paroles, comme s'il mettait le détective au défi de le tourner en ridicule. En retour, L haussa simplement les épaules. « Vous êtes son père, c'est une réaction naturelle. »

« Naturelle ? J'ai échoué, Ryuzaki. Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur quand il s'agissait d'aider mon propre fils...ou même simplement de le connaître. Avec le recul, je le connaissais si peu... Il n'y a rien de naturelle, là dedans... » Relâchant le dossier de la chaise qu'il avait agrippé en marmonnant ces paroles, Soichiro se retourna vers le détective. « Vous avez eu l'occasion de le voir, récemment?»

« Oui, ce matin. »

«Comment va-t-il ? »

 _Mal. Très mal_. « Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre visite de votre côté, ces derniers temps ? »

« Non. Sachiko va le voir, chaque week-end. Sayu l'accompagne à ces moments là. Mais moi, je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne peux pas...le voir comme ça... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire si je le voyais. »

« Vous ne serez pas en mesure de faire grand chose, Monsieur Yagami. Il y aura une barrière pour s'interposer entre vous quand vous le verrez au parloir. En tant qu'ex-policier, vous devriez...»

« Oui, je connais parfaitement le cérémonial en ce qui concerne les visites aux détenus. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, Ryuzaki, c'est pour moi. » Les traits du vieux policier se durcirent, accentuant ses rides. « J'ai échoué. En tant que père et en tant que policier. Il passera le reste de ses jours en prison, s'ils le laissent seulement vivre assez longtemps pour ça, et je... je n'ai pas réussi à... Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur quand il s'agissait de l'aider. Je ne me suis pas montré digne d'être son père... Comment est-ce que je suis supposé vivre en connaissant cette triste vérité ? »

L caressa sa lèvre du pouce. « Curieux. Light pensait plutôt que c'était lui qui s'était montré indigne de son père. Au vu des circonstances, je me rangerais à son point de vue plutôt qu'au vôtre...»

« Il vous a dit ça ? »

« Il s'inquiète pour vous. Quel que soient les crimes dont il s'est rendu coupable, l'absence d'amour filial n'en fait pas partie. »

« C'est pour lui qu'il devrait s'inquiéter, certainement pas pour moi. » Soichiro relâcha la tension qui l'habitait dans un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils, agrippant ses genoux des deux mains. « Vous pouvez me le dire... »

« ...vous le dire ? »

« Vous ne seriez certainement pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire plaisir à mon fils, encore moins pour me parler en privé. Vous êtes venu m'annoncer quelque chose, et ce sera une nouvelle dont je serais loin de me réjouir, je le sais déjà. Est-ce que je me trompe?»

« Je peux voir qu'il tient de vous en ce qui concerne l'observation et la déduction. »

« Répondez simplement à ma question. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Non. » L se força à regarder le policier les yeux dans les yeux quand il se décida à lui avouer qu'il ne s'était effectivement pas trompé. « Le tribunal a rendu son jugement. Ils l'ont condamné à mort. »

Soichiro tressaillit avant de laisser sa tête retomber en avant sous le poids de la révélation. «Déjà ? »

« Vous êtes surpris ? »

« Non. Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais j'espérais qu'ils pourraient peut-être... En considération pour mes états de service...non, en considération pour moi...qu'ils pourraient... »

Il s'était interrompu, mais Ryuzaki pouvait suivre le déroulement de ses pensées aussi facilement que si c'était les siennes. Light s'était montré atrocement calme quand L l'avait confronté aux preuves de sa culpabilité, la deuxième Death note qu'ils avaient déterrés de sa cachette dans les bois, accompagnée de la lettre spécifiant ses instructions à Misa, une lettre écrite de sa main qui constituait l'arrêt de mort d'un détective. Oui, il avait conservé son calme, à un degré dérangeant pour ne pas dire inhumain, en tout cas au tout début. Mais à l'instant où il avait aperçu l'un des policier brandir une paire de menottes en s'avançant dans sa direction, le meurtrier s'était détendu comme un ressort, bousculant Aizawa et Matsuda avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se dégager de leur étreinte, les faisant basculer sur le sol au cours de sa tentative de fuite. Une fuite qui avait finalement avorté à quelques mètres du seuil de la pièce, face au père qui s'était interposé entre son fils et sa toute dernière chance de s'extirper du piège qui se refermait. Ce père qui avait prononcé un prénom en lui donnant la tonalité d'un coup de fouet. Light avait hésité. Un court instant seulement, mais c'était plus que suffisant. L'adolescent avait tapé du pied comme du poing, hurlant pour clamer son innocence tandis qu'on le traînait fermement vers sa cellule, mais au lieu de porter secours au captif qui réclamait son aide, le policier qui lui avait donné le jour était resté stoïque, pour ne pas dire figé.

Dans la perspective de L, sa propre attitude au cours de l'arrestation aurait du susciter la fierté d'un commissaire plutôt que la honte, et a fortiori la culpabilité, le policier lui avait pourtant présenté sa démission dès le lendemain. _Je pensais que la justice avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que son propre fils, qu'il choisirait toujours la première même si c'était au détriment du second. Mais il a choisi autrement. Jusqu'au bout, il espérait que la grâce pourrait se substituer au châtiment, aussi mérité soit-il..._

Oui, la seule émotion que le détective pouvait déchiffrer sur le visage du vieil homme était bien l'ombre de la culpabilité, éclipsant tout le reste.

« Votre coopération au cours de l'enquête a été prise en compte, tout comme votre témoignage. »lui affirma L. « Au côté d'un grand nombre de facteurs à intégrer au jugement. Et au final, démontrer au monde que la menace avait été exorcisé pour de bon l'a emporté sur le reste, il fallait prouver que la carrière de Kira avait bel et bien pris fin, et par dessus tout, décourager par avance tout ceux qui pourraient nourrir la tentation de prendre la relève s'ils venaient à mettre la main sur une death note à leur tour.»

« Ils pouvaient aboutir au même résultat sans faire de lui un martyr. C'est une erreur de leur part. Personne sur cette terre ne connaît ces carnets et leur fonctionnement mieux que lui. S'ils s'inquiétaient tellement de l'impact que pourrait avoir une énième death note, ils pourraient avoir recours à son aide pour... »

« Les Shinegamis m'ont fait un compte-rendu complet du pouvoir de ce carnet, tout comme Light. Toutes les informations dont il pouvait disposer, il me les a déjà confié. »

« Mais si je leur parlais, je pourrais...peut-être les convaincre que malgré tout...malgré tout... Si je pouvais seulement leur parler, peut-être que...»

 _Light pensait la même chose._ « Son nom a été inscrit sur les pages de la death note, ce matin. » Révélation que L avait murmuré avec un calme glacial, se gardant de la compléter en précisant l'identité de celui qui avait pris la peine d'inscrire le nom en question. « Pour des raisons purement formelles, il demeurera en vie jusqu'à son exécution publique, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire ou à espérer. A l'heure où nous parlons, il est pratiquement déjà mort, Monsieur Yagami.»

Constat qui fît retomber le silence sur la pièce tel une chape de plomb, un silence qui perdura pendant une éternité avant qu'un père ne se décide à soulever le couvercle de cette prison en murmurant une question. « Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Une semaine. »répéta Soichiro. « Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver au cours de cette semaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Avec n'importe quel autre crime, la procédure habituelle se serait déroulée, il serait resté dans l'ignorance de la date de son exécution jusqu'au tout dernier moment, tout comme vous, on vous en aurait informé après coup, le lendemain. Néanmoins, pour ce criminel là, le tribunal ne pourra pas s'offrir le luxe d'une exécution en secret, il faudra démontrer aux yeux du monde que le condamné est bel et bien mort, et couper court à toute accusation de cruauté injustifiée. En conséquence, il sera maintenu dans l'isolement jusqu'au moment venu. Vous serez autorisé à lui rendre une dernière visite avec le reste de sa famille pour lui faire vos adieux. Il est également possible qu'ils choisissent de le placer dans une nouvelle cellule, pour qu'il soit installé plus près du lieu de son exécution. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr pour ce dernier point.»

« Et ensuite ? »

« Lorsque nous aurons confirmé sa mort, nous vous restituerons sa dépouille. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.» L'ex-policier releva les paupières, dévoilant la tempête d'émotions qui se reflétait à la surface de ses yeux, chacune se disputant la proéminence sur les autres. «Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire à mon fils?»

L se gratta le mollet avec les orteils de son autre pied sans dissimuler son inconfort. « Ils le fusilleront. Cinq tireurs, quatre balles. S'il ne meurt pas dans les dix minutes, on lui tirera une balle dans la tête pour le coup de grâce.»

Quand bien même Light était supposé partager la moitié de ses chromosomes avec ce policier, le détective avait peiné à remarquer les similitudes entre l'enfant et le parent jusque là, que ce soit sur le plan des apparences ou celui du tempérament. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait contempler un père s'enfoncer dans le désespoir, au point de se recroqueviller sur ses genoux pour dissimuler son visage derrière ses mains, il n'était plus possible de nier la ressemblance. _Si je ne connaissais pas les circonstances, à le regarder ainsi je pourrais penser que c'est lui qui s'apprête à faire face à la mort à la place de son fil. D'un autre côté, il préférerait sans doute que ce soit effectivement le cas._ Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, le détective n'avait jamais connu les joies comme les souffrances constituant l'ombre et la lumière d'une vie passé auprès de sa famille, mais il avait conscience de former l'exception plutôt que la règle et pouvait percevoir la douleur de ce père à défaut de véritablement la comprendre. Incapable de trouver le mot comme la réaction appropriée, il préféra détourner les yeux du triste spectacle, essayant d'offrir un semblant de pudeur au policier submergé par sa souffrance.

 _Il n'y a sans doute aucune manière adéquate d'annoncer à un homme qu'il va perdre son enfant._

Soichiro trouva finalement la force de se redresser, et de lever ses yeux humides en direction du détective. « Est-ce que Light est au courant ? »

L acquiesça sans un mot.

« Comment.. ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pris...la nouvelle?»

« Douloureusement au tout début, mais il a fini par s'y résigner... je pense. Il s'inquiétait avant tout pour vous. »

« Il pensait que je serais capable de me porter volontaire pour rejoindre les tireurs, c'est ça ? » Grimaçant à cette perspective, Soichiro secoua la tête. « Quel idiot... Quel petit...idiot...»

« Pour sa défense, vous l'avez déjà fait. »marmonna L sans conviction.

« Pour le protéger ! Pour le sauver ! Certainement pas pour... »

« Oui, je le sais bien. »soupira L, regrettant ses dernières paroles. « Une plaisanterie du plus mauvais goût au vu des circonstances, je m'en excuse. »

Soichiro ne paraissait guère réconforté. « Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le mensonge,mais à ce moment là, dans cette voiture...il m'a cru, Ryuzaki. Il m'a cru de tout son cœur. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer à quel degré c'était horrible? De voir une terreur pareille dans les yeux de votre fils?De l'entendre me supplier... me supplier de l'épargner... de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, après cela, en sachant qu'il a cru...réellement cru que je pourrais le...que j'aurais pu lui tirer une balle dans la tête... »

« J'imagine que c'était difficile, oui. »

« Difficile ? J'ai traversé l'enfer pour prouver l'innocence de mon fils ! Je lui ait fait traversé l'enfer ! J'ai promis...je me suis promis que je ne quitterais pas cette cellule sans mon fils et...j'ai tenu parole...et maintenant... Je ne peux plus partager sa prison, cette fois, L. Je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse à nouveau. La prochaine fois qu'il verra un revolver chargé sous ses yeux, ce ne sera pas une balle à blanc qui sera devant le percuteur... le tireur ne visera pas à côté au dernier moment, cette fois...et je ne pourrais pas...je ne peux pas... » Il se frotta les yeux de plus belle. « Ils vont cribler mon fils de balles...mon propre fils...mon enfant...ils vont me le prendre, terrifié, et me le rendre...dans un cercueil...et je ne _peux pas_ les en empêcher ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir face à cette idée ? Face à ça?»

 _Non, je ne peux pas._ « Si cela peut vous...aider, nous ne l'avons pas forcé à faire face au peloton d'exécution... Je lui ait laissé la possibilité de choisir sa mort, et il l'a fait. Il a choisi de se faire fusiller. »

« L'année dernière, c'était sa future université qu'il devait choisir. Pour la grâce de Dieu, c'est encore un enfant, Ryuzaki... »

« Il a franchi le cap de ses dix-neuf ans. Dans la plupart des pays, c'est la frontière qui sépare l'enfant de l'adulte. »

« Dix-neuf ans... » Une précision sur laquelle Soichiro médita après l'avoir répété. « Je continue de l'oublier. Oui, son anniversaire a eu lieu...la semaine dernière...Sachiko lui avait apporté un gâteau...»

L fronça les sourcils. « Ils l'ont autorisé à faire ça ? »

« Non. Les gardiens l'ont réduit en charpie pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien dissimulé à l'intérieur. Et même après ça, ils ont refusé de lui rendre pour qu'elle le lui apporte. Sa mère était...dévastée...c'était un crève-cœur pour elle. » Soichiro secoua la tête tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient un peu plus. « Le tout dernier anniversaire que mon fils pourra célébrer dans sa vie, et ils ne lui ont même pas accordé ça...même pas les miettes du gâteau que sa mère lui avait préparé... »

« Vous serez autorisé à lui rendre une toute dernière visite avant...la fin. Si elle désire toujours lui apporter quelque chose, je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle obtienne la permission de le faire, cette fois. »

« Oui, elle voudra lui apporter quelque chose... Elle voudra...Mon Dieu, je vais devoir...lui annoncer...l'annoncer à Sayu... » Il ferma les yeux, comprimant ses paupières jusqu'à se rajouter des rides. « J'aurais du le laisser s'enfuir...»

 _Non, vous n'auriez pas du._ « Cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Nous avions la Death note à notre disposition, pour cette seule raison, nous ne lui aurions pas donné l'occasion de s'enfuir bien loin. »

« Je suppose que vous avez...raison. Cela ne change rien au fait que je leur ait livré mon propre fils...livré à la mort... Mon propre fils. Comment est-ce que je peux prétendre être son père dans ces conditions ? Quelle sorte de père...»

« Un père juste. Quelqu'un qui a préféré faire ce qui était le plus juste au lieu de faire ce qui aurait été le plus facile pour lui. » L avait commencé à avancer timidement la main en direction de l'épaule de l'ancien policier, avant de se rétracter au tout dernier moment pour la repositionner derrière son dos. « Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

« Vous avez raison... Bien sûr que vous avez raison... Mais je voulais seulement...Je... »Soichiro referma les yeux. « Merci, Ryuzaki. »

L accueillit les remerciements de l'ancien commissaire d'un hochement de tête. « Je pense que le tribunal vous contactera dès demain. Il y aura certainement des formalités administratives à régler concernant la restitution du corps. Je n'ai pas demandé à Light de me préciser ses préférences en la matière, je ne pensais pas que j'étais en droit de lui poser ce genre de question, néanmoins...»

« Il souhaitera que ses cendres reposent sur l'autel familial, j'imagine...J'en parlerais à Sachiko, ce soir. Nous organiserons la future cérémonie, demain. Light n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Non, il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin...»

 _C'est sur ce point qu'on peut voir la différence entre les deux._ Light s'était efforcé de se mettre à l'abri des reproches comme des choix difficiles qui découleraient de ses crimes comme leurs justes conséquences, son père avait choisi de les endosser à lui tout seul.

Une comparaison qui était peut-être injuste. Après tout, trente longues années séparaient l'enfant du parent, laissant le premier dépourvu de la maturité comme de l'expérience dont bénéficiait le second, alors même qu'il devrait faire face à une sentence qui aurait terrifié des hommes deux fois plus âgés que lui. Oui, la comparaison n'était pas très juste, mais L ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de la faire. _Le parent se blâme un peu, non, beaucoup trop, tandis que l'enfant se blâme trop peu. Je doute fortement qu'ils en prennent conscience, l'un comme l'autre._ Et si le fils n'aurait guère le temps de se pencher sur ses propres fautes, en revanche, son père aurait une vie entière pour le faire à sa place, toute sa vie ou en tout cas le peu qui pourrait en rester après le pire moment possible.

 _Et c'est en partant du postulat que l'un des deux Yagami pourra survivre à l'autre quand cette semaine aura fini de s'écouler._

« Il y a autre chose à prendre en considération. »se décida à lui dire L. « Votre fils a formulé une toute dernière requête.»

« A quel sujet ? »

« Il souhaiterait que la cellule d'investigation procède à son exécution, personne d'autre. »

Toute couleur reflua du visage de Soichiro, le laissant aussi pâle qu'un linceul. « Je...vois. »

« J'ai déjà posé la question à Watari, et il a accepté ce rôle. Mais en ce qui concerne les autres membres de l'équipe... J'ai promis à Light de leur présenter sa requête, mais j'ai estimé que vous étiez en droit de l'entendre en premier.»

« Je suppose qu'il m'a exclu de...sa requête. »

« De fait, votre exclusion fait partie intégrante de sa requête. »

« Oui, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait qu'en faire partie. » Pressant le poing sur ses lèvres, Soichiro ferma les yeux pour dissimuler les émotions qui accompagnaient ses réflexions. « Est-ce que le tribunal a approuvé cette dernière volonté?»

« Pas encore. Mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils fournissent leur accord. Néanmoins, avant de leur en parler, j'aurais besoin d'obtenir celui d'Aizawa, Matsuda et Mogi. »

« Et vous ne l'obtiendrez jamais. Sauf si je les encourages à le faire. Ce petit idiot... de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu demander...me demander...pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celle là?»

 _Parce qu'il tient à vous._ « Parce qu'ils a décidé de nous faire confiance jusqu'au bout.»

« Vous faire confiance ? »

« Nous faire confiance. Il a aussi exigé que je participe, et je lui aie donné ma parole. »

Une parade d'émotions défila dans les yeux du commissaire, un kaléidoscope de sentiments qui avait tournoyé à une telle vitesse que le détective s'avéra incapable d'en identifier avec certitude ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses multiples facettes. Soichiro se leva du lit pour marcher en direction du bureau de son fils, appuyant ses deux mains sur la surface de bois tout en interposant son dos entre son expression et le regard de son visiteur.

« J'ai menti à Sachiko. » Des mots qui avaient eu une certaine difficulté à franchir ses lèvres. « Je lui ait menti à propos des caméras, de l'enquête, de Light. Tout ces mois qu'il a passé sous notre surveillance, tout ces mois où je n'ai rien dit à sa propre mère, je n'avais pas la force de lui avouer que son fils, notre fils était notre principal suspect. Quand je lui ait confié que nous avions procédé à l'arrestation de notre suspect, sans lui dire son nom, elle m'a confié qu'elle avait entendu Light hurler dans sa chambre...le jour où vous avez diffusé votre message à l'attention de Kira... elle pensait qu'il évacuait simplement son stress. Mais quand Light a disparu du jour au lendemain...quand je lui aie raconté cette histoire à dormir debout...qu'il avait simplement décidé de prendre ses distances suite à une dispute entre nous...elle a commencé à se poser des questions. Mais à ce moment là, je n'étais plus à la maison pour lui répondre si elle me les avait posé face à face. » Il posa la main sur le dossier de la chaise, agrippant la veste qui y était adossé comme s'il s'agissait de la corde qu'on lui aurait tendu in extremis au cours de sa chute dans un précipice. « Dites-moi juste une chose...si j'avais remarqué plus tôt...si nous l'avions arrêté plus tôt...est ce que cela aurait pu...est ce que j'aurais pu le sauver?»

Le mensonge approprié glissa naturellement sur la langue de L. « Je ne sais pas.»

Pendant un long moment, Soichiro demeura silencieux, à contempler le siège vide placé face au bureau de son fils. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre, Ryuzaki. Sa manière de penser. Les raisons derrière ses actes. Mais s'il m'a demandé quelque chose...je sais qu'il doit avoir ses propres raisons. Oui, ce n'est pas un simple caprice. De cela, au moins de cela, je peux être certain. » Il relâcha un souffle qui aurait pu être son tout dernier. « Quand est-ce que vous avez prévu de leur parler ? »

« La cellule d'investigation ? Demain matin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je vous accompagnerais. »

« J'apprécies que vous le fassiez. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le ferais. »

Il y avait une certaine finalité dans ces derniers mots, non pas celle de l'hostilité, simplement celle de la lassitude. Quoiqu'il en soit, L avait bien compris que cette conversation touchait à sa fin. « Je reviendrais, demain matin. Je vous appellerais pour vous prévenir avant mon arrivée. » Se retournant pour quitter la pièce, il se figea à mi-parcours. « Toutes mes condoléances. »

Platitude dont il était le premier à percevoir la sonorité des plus creuse, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autres. S'extirpant de cette chambre, et surtout du fantôme qui avait déjà commencé à la hanter en avance, lui donnant son atmosphère lugubre, L descendit les escaliers, pressé de disparaître du foyer familial qui serait bientôt condamné à porter le deuil d'un de ses occupants.

« Vous avez été envoyé par le tribunal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sachiko demeurait dans la salle de séjour, comprimant entre ses mains la serviette avec laquelle elle avait du essuyer sa vaisselle. Aussi petite que puisse être la mère de Light, elle semblait s'être recroquevillé un peu plus sur elle-même au cours des dernières semaines, une feuille morte que sa sécheresse avait ratatiné en une coquille vide que la plus légère brise aurait pu emporter au loin.

« Oui, je viens de leur part. » répondit simplement L.

« Vous avez rencontré mon fils ? Est-ce que vous avez pu lui parler ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire, récemment. »

Elle mordilla ses lèvres. « Un si gentil garçon, n'est ce pas ? »

 _Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais pour le décrire_. « Il est des plus courtois, effectivement. »

« Un si gentil garçon. Le meilleur des fils. » répétât-elle avec plus de fermeté. « Ces hommes pour qui vous travaillez...le tribunal...ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne prendraient même pas la peine de le rencontrer...même pas la peine de lui parler... Ils le voient comme un monstre. Est-ce que vous pouvez croire ça ? S'ils avaient pris le temps de le voir, de lui parler, de le connaître... Comment peuvent-ils le juger s'ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré ? Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux pour rendre leur jugement. C'est une affaire délicate après tout. »

« Ce sont des lâches, rien de plus. Ils auraient du... Ils devraient lui parler. S'ils prenaient la peine de lui demander, je suis certaine qu'il leur dirait qu'il est désolé...pour tout ce qu'il a fait. La première fois que j'ai été lui rendre visite dans cette horrible prison, son visage était couvert de bleus... Est-ce que vous le saviez ? Je lui aie demandé ce qui s'était passé, je lui aie demandé s'il allait bien...et il a essayé de me rassurer... _Je vais bien, maman._ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit...et il a ajouté... _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, inquiète-toi plutôt pour papa et Sayu, ils ont bien plus besoin que moi...ils le méritent plus que moi..._ Il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot, pas un seul, sur ce qui lui est arrivé... et à la fin, il m'a demandé...il m'a demandé si j'allais bien... il s'inquiétait pour _moi_ alors que... » Son visage se rida un peu plus à force d'être tendu par l'angoisse et la souffrance. « Ce n'est pas un monstre. Dites-leur, s'il vous plaît. Dites-leur que quoiqu'il ait pu faire...ce n'est pas un monstre. »

« Je n'ai jamais cru en l'existence des monstres, Madame. Il n'y a pas de monstre sur terre, simplement des êtres humains. Mais je le leur dirais. Je leur transmettrais vos paroles. » Rongé par le malaise qui lui comprimait le cœur, L s'efforça de lutter pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de s'enfuir de la maison en courant. « Votre époux est resté au premier étage. Vous devriez...lui parler. »

Sachiko hocha la tête, une partie de sa tension s'évaporant de son visage, laissant son expression s'adoucir. « Je vais lui parler. Est-ce que vous voudriez...prendre le thé avec nous ? Avant de partir ? »

« Merci pour votre proposition, mais je dois malheureusement y aller. » Il avait déjà ouvert la porte du domicile des Yagami mais la voix d'une mère résonna pour le paralyser sur place, la main figée sur la poignée.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

Elle tordit la serviette entre ses mains. « Merci. Merci de lui avoir parlé...Merci de lui avoir laissé une chance. »

 _...de lui avoir laissé une chance._ La sincérité illuminait le visage de Sachiko, elle était complètement aveugle à la cruelle ironie qui avait imprégné ses derniers mots sans qu'elle le sache. _Elle comprendra bientôt. Dès qu'elle aura monté ces escaliers, dès qu'elle aura parlé à son mari, elle comprendra._.. Un rire aussi amer que nerveux lui chatouilla la gorge mais il réussit à le ravaler à grande peine, franchissant le seuil de la demeure pour ce qu'il espérait être la toute dernière fois avant d'en refermer la porte derrière lui.

 _Le seul monstre ici bas...c'est moi._

 **-:-**

 ** _ **Notes du traducteur : Mon dieu... il y a des chapitres qu'il est difficile d'écrire...mais je découvre aujourd'hui qu'il y a aussi des chapitres qu'il est difficile, vraiment difficile, de traduire...**_**


	3. Chapitre 3

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

L demeurait accroupi sur sa chaise dans sa posture habituelle, scrutant les visages familiers de ses anciens compagnons de route. Même s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de réunir la cellule d'investigation autour de lui, chacun des policiers lui donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années dans l'intervalle. Ceux qui avaient répondu à son invitation, ils arboraient une expression des plus sombres, pour ne pas dire lugubre. _Ils connaissent la raison derrière cette réunion, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils doivent certainement la soupçonner..._ La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient rassemblés, c'était pour leur annoncer le début d'un procès. Nul besoin d'être un génie au QI surdimensionné pour en déduire qu'il était sur le point de leur transmettre le verdict par lequel le même procès s'achèverait.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à ma convocation aussi rapidement. De mon côté, je tiens à m'excuser en retour de vous l'avoir adressé à la toute dernière minute. »

C'était par ses mots que Ryuzaki avait inauguré leurs retrouvailles. Des mots qu'Aizawa ignora délibérément, préférant s'adresser directement à son ancien supérieur. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, chef?»

Soichiro toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge, tout en adressant un regard en coin à L, donnant au détective l'occasion de contempler le désespoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. « Deux jours plus tôt, le tribunal a finalement rendu son verdict vis à vis de Kira... Ils ont décidé du sort de...ce criminel...»

« Et ce sera..?»

« Ils ont condamné Light à la peine capitale. »

Le constat qui avait glissé entre les lèvres d'un père dans un murmure, il avait eu le tranchant de la lame d'une guillotine, décapitant par avance toute réponse possible pour laisser retomber un silence de plomb. Une atmosphère des plus solennelle avait gagné la pièce suite à cette révélation, solennelle mais surtout angoissante, la porte qu'ils avaient refermé derrière eux lors de leur arrivée, cela aurait pu constituer le couvercle d'un cercueil, aucun son ne résonnait entre ces murs, pas même celui d'une respiration. Gagné par le silence qui avait scellé les lèvres de l'assistance, L s'était mis à tripoter ses propres doigts pour dissimuler son inconfort, incapable de briser le sortilège qui paralysait chacun des policiers. Ce fût Aizawa qui se décida à briser la glace en relâchant finalement son souffle, avec l'écho des dernières paroles de son supérieur.

« La peine capitale... » Un écho qu'il compléta d'un air résigné. « Ce n'est pas comme si cela devait nous surprendre...Après tout, nous nous y attendions...»

« Non, nous ne devrions pas nous montrer surpris » confirma Soichiro. « Jusqu'au bout, j'ai pourtant espéré qu'il en irait autrement, mais...»

« Ils ne peuvent pas... » Matsuda agrippait ses propres genoux tandis qu'il tremblait sur sa chaise, la colère s'entremêlant à la souffrance dans les yeux qu'il plissait après les avoir écarquillé. « Ils n'ont pas le droit...»

« Arrêtes de jouer les idiots, Matsuda » lui répliqua Aizawa. « Il est passé au aveux, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Ce n'est pas un seul meurtre qu'il a confessé, mais une dizaine de milliers, et il y a plus d'une dizaine de policiers parmi ses victimes... Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu croyais qu'il se passerait après son arrestation?»

Question qui avait hanté Matsuda, le poussant à en déchiffrer la réponse sur le visage de L. « Qu'est ce qui va...se passer?»

« Il y aura probablement une procédure d'appel. »répondit Aizawa. « Aveux ou non, ses avocats essaieront de...»

« Non. » L avait extirpé son pouce de ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à ces mots. « Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur sa culpabilité, et l'essentiel des preuves de son crime, les death note, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de les rendre publique, a fortiori d'en révéler seulement l'existence à un avocat. C'est une procédure _ad hoc_ , un tribunal exceptionnel constitué sur mesure pour un crime qui l'est tout autant. Il n'auront pas à rendre de comptes devant une quelconque instance supérieure, en d'autres termes, aucune autorité n'est en mesure de contester leur verdict une fois qu'il a été rendu.»

« Mais c'est leur problème...pas celui de Light, non ? » murmura Matsuda d'une voix tremblante. « S'ils ont constitué un tribunal spécial juste pour cette affaire... ils peuvent tout aussi bien en constituer un autre, juste pour la procédure d'appel...»

Aizawa renifla. « A quoi est-ce que nous avancerait ? Même si c'était le cas, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils le déclarent innocent, ne vas pas prétendre le contraire.»

« Il a le droit de faire appel ! Au moins pour la sentence... Il reste un mineur... et à ce stade, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée des effets que ce...cahier peut avoir sur l'esprit humain... ça peut mettre le doute...ou constituer des circonstances atténuantes...peut-être que...»

L leva la main pour interrompre Matsuda en plein milieu de sa phrase. « Le Japon autorise la peine de mort pour les criminels âgés de dix-huit ans... Un âge qui ferait de lui un adulte dans la majorité des pays au monde de toutes manière. Aizawa est tout ce qu'il y a plus de correct, étant donné le nombre de victimes pour ce crime, il n'y a aucune chance pour échapper à la peine capitale, quand bien même on lui accorderait la possibilité de faire appel de la décision du tribunal.»

« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le savoir avant d'avoir essayé!»

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait. » Mogi n'avait pas élevé la voix lorsqu'il avait fait résonné ses mots, cela n'ôtait rien à leur fermeté. « Nous le savons tous. Dans ces circonstances, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils aient organisés un procès au lieu de l'exécuter tout de suite. » Il se retourna vers L. « Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant que la sentence a été rendue?»

 _Vous savez très bien ce qui va se passer._ « Il sera placé dans le couloir de la mort, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Après lui avoir laissé le temps de régler ses dernières affaires et d'avoir fait ses adieux à sa famille, il sera fusillé.»

Aizawa fronça les sourcils. « Fusillé?»

« On l'a autorisé à choisir la méthode d'exécution. En conséquence, lorsque son nom a été inscrit sur la Death note, des instructions conformes à ses dernières volontés ont été ajoutés en complément.»

Matsuda écarquilla les yeux, Mogi étouffa un juron, Aizawa cligna des paupières dans une expression hébétée. « Dans combien de temps..?»

« L'exécution est prévu pour le quinze du mois.»

Tout les regards avaient convergé vers Soichiro suite à cette révélation, l'ancien commissaire les avait accueillis avec une expression stoïque digne d'une statue de marbre.

« Est ce qu'il est au courant?»demanda finalement Mogi.

Soichiro acquiesça, en donnant l'impression que toute la misère du monde lui comprimait les épaules. « Ryuzaki le lui a annoncé, hier matin.»

« C'est...C'est...horrible. » balbutia Matsuda. « Simplement horrible...»

L préféra l'ignorer. « Il y a néanmoins une dernière chose à prendre en compte. Light m'a confié une toute dernière volonté, et elle vous concerne tous. » Modifiant sa position pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs, il se blinda mentalement dans l'anticipation de leur réponse comme de leur réaction. « Light a choisi le peloton d'exécution... mais il a également exigé, sous réserve de votre accord, que vous soyez chargé...d'appliquer la sentence. »

« Hein ? Il veut faire appel à...nous ? ...Tout les trois..?»s'exclama Aizawa, interloqué.

« Tout les cinq » le corrigea L. « Moi et Watari lui avons également donné notre accord pour participer à l'exécution, suite à sa demande. »

Aizawa laissa son regard osciller de gauche à droite, alternant entre un détective et un père, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux se déciderait à faire résonner la chute de cette plaisanterie morbide... Aucun des deux n'avaient le cœur à rire de la situation. « Vous êtes sérieux.»

« Sa toute dernière volonté. Étant donné les circonstances, il aurait été cruel de la lui refuser.»

« Est-ce qu'il vous a donné ses raisons ? »demanda simplement Mogi.

 _Vous êtes libre de spéculer, votre opinion à ce sujet vaut sans doute la mienne._ « Il ne veut pas passer ses derniers instants au milieu d'étrangers. C'est la raison qu'il a invoqué auprès de moi, en tout cas.»

Matsuda comprima sa propre tête entre ses mains tout en la secouant. « Ce n'est même pas seulement horrible...c'est...malsain...non, c'est...complètement fou...»

« Sur ce point, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le contredire. » Aizawa se retourna vers L pour le transpercer du regard sans dissimuler son dégoût un seul instant. « Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez, bon Dieu, pour nous demander d'aller jusque là?»

L soupira. « Light m'a demandé de vous transmettre cette requête, je me plie simplement à sa volonté. Croyez-moi, cette idée n'est certainement pas la mienne.»

« Ne vous foutez pas de nous ! Jouer les intermédiaires pour Kira, _vous_ ? Lui offrir une petite faveur, comme ça, en souvenir du bon vieux temps? A d'autres!Depuis quand est ce que vous vous préoccupez de ce criminel pour être aux petits soins avec lui comme ça, hein? Depuis quand est ce que vous préoccupez de qui que ce soit ? En dehors de vous même... » La colère faisait trembler Aizawa de la tête au pieds en plus de lui faire serrer les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations. « Notre boulot était de capturer Kira, c'est tout ce qu'on nous demandait, c'est ce qu'on a fait, et c'est tout ce que ferons ! Je n'ai pas signé pour cette dernière connerie, personne ici n'a signé pour ça!»

« Vous étiez le premier à dire que Kira méritait la peine de mort. »

« C'est vrai, je l'ai dit, et je continuerais de le penser, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que mon job est de l'exécuter pour vous. Les gouvernements se sont décidés à le condamner à mort ? Qu'ils se démerdent ! Vous n'avez qu'à le pendre, c'est la loi en ce qui concerne les meurtriers, et elle devrait rester la même pour tous, y compris celui là.»

« S'il avait comparu devant un tribunal nippon, les choses se seraient effectivement passés de cette manière, mais ce n'est pas le cas.»

L'inspecteur encaissa l'explication du détective sans donner pour autant l'impression d'y accorder une quelconque importance.

« Quelle que soit la nationalité du tribunal, c'est au Japon qu'ils l'ont enfermés, et si on me demande mon avis sur la question, quand on est à Rome... Alors pendez-le, comme tout les autres, fusillez-le à la place si vous y tenez tant que ça, ce n'est plus mon problème!»

« Comment...est ce que tu peux dire ça ? » Matsuda était horrifié par l'attitude de son collègue. « Tu le connaissais...on le connaissais tous...il a travaillé avec nous...»

« ...tu devrais plutôt dire qu'il a travaillé _contre nous_. Est-ce que tu es aveugle à ce point là ? »Des paroles qui suintaient de mépris tandis qu'Aizawa les recrachait sans dissimuler son haut le cœur. « Si on l'avait laissé faire, c'est _nous_ qu'il aurait tué, Matsuda. Ukita est mort par sa faute, et nous étions les suivants sur la liste!»

Matsuda serra les poings à son tour. « Misa l'a tué, pas Light ! Et elle s'en sortira blanche comme neige malgré tout, alors que lui... C'est ça la justice pour vous?»

« Et les agents du FBI, hein ? Tu va blâmer Misa aussi?»

« Je ne dis pas qu'il est innocent, je veux juste dire...qu'il nous a aidé... Quand il n'avait plus ce maudit cahier entre ces mains...quand il n'était plus sous son influence, il a choisi de nous aider... On n'aurait jamais pu coincer Higushi sans lui... Eh, on n'aurait jamais pu arrêter Kira s'il ne nous avait pas aidé à le faire... Ils ont gracié Misa pour ce que Rem a choisi de faire...alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne gracie pas Kira pour ce que Light a choisi de faire, hein?»

L préféra substituer une réponse à un soupir.

« Le tribunal a pris ce facteur en considération suite à votre témoignage. Et dans la mesure où son assistance faisait partie intégrante de son plan pour m'assassiner, ses juges ont estimés qu'elle n'aurait aucune incidence sur leur verdict.»

« Mais il ne cherchait pas à vous tuer quand il vous a aidé, quand il nous a aidé, il se pensait innocent...et au fond, il l'était...au moins à ce moment là... »

Aizawa se massa les tempes. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches à accomplir, Matsuda ? Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire ou penser à ce moment là, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était Kira... qu'il est Kira... et c'est la seule chose qui compte...»

« Non, justement, ça ne devrait pas... Light était Kira, oui, mais c'était aussi...celui qui était enchaîné à Ryuzaki pendant tout ces mois, ce n'était pas une façade, c'était lui... cette partie de lui qui n'était pas Kira mais qui était tout aussi réelle que Kira... et si vous arrêtiez de lui coller ce foutu carnet sur le dos, cette partie de lui, c'est tout ce qui resterait au final... Vous pourriez faire disparaître Kira sans avoir à tuer Light Yagami pour ça, vous le savez, les juges le savent, alors pourquoi...»

« Et ça change quoi au juste ? Ce n'est pas ça qui effacera ses crimes... ses milliers de crimes... Tout ces morts qu'il a laissé derrière lui, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont aussi leur mot à dire sur la question ? On devrait les ignorer?»

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait le libérer!»

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire au juste ? Qu'est ce que tu veux?»

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'ils devraient l'enfermer, pas le tuer ! Ce n'est pas un monstre...»

« Peut-être pas, mais si quelqu'un méritait d'être vu comme un monstre, ce serait bien lui...»

« Aizawa...Matsuda...c'est de mon fils que vous parlez... » Le désespoir d'un père n'était pas seulement audible à ces mots, il était surtout visible, un spectacle qui fît pâlir Aizawa.

« Pardonnez-moi, chef, je ne voulais pas...je n'ai jamais voulu...»

« Non, c'est plutôt moi qui serait en position de réclamer votre pardon... Vous êtes simplement honnêtes... et si la simple vérité me fait souffrir, c'est moi que je dois blâmer pour ce triste état de fait, certainement pas ceux qui ont le courage de me la dire... » Un père, celui de Kira, frotta son visage, plus particulièrement ses yeux qui avaient commencé à devenir humide, avant de relâcher un soupir et de relever la tête pour contempler ses compagnons. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ne peux pas être aveugle vis à vis de ce que Light a fait, et je ne devrais pas l'être vis à vis de ce qu'il mérite en conséquence. Que sa condamnation soit justifiée ou non, il ne sert plus à rien d'en contester le bien fondé maintenant qu'elle a été ratifiée dans la death note. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous réclamer votre sympathie ou même votre pitié... Je voulais...je voudrais simplement vous demander d'accorder une dernière faveur à Light, de m'accorder une toute dernière faveur.»

Une demande qui se noya finalement dans le silence, un silence qu'aucune personne ne sentait le cœur ou la force de briser...jusqu'à ce que Mogi décide de se lever de sa chaise.

« Je le ferais. » marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. « Dites-moi simplement où et quand je devrais le faire.»

L relâcha le pouce qu'il avait emprisonné entre ses dents. « Merci...Mogi.»

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais...que je le ferais...mais pour le chef.»

Matsuda écarquilla les yeux sans dissimuler l'horreur suscité par ce coup de théâtre. « Mogi...tu...tu ne peux pas...»

« Je le ferais aussi. »Des mots qu'Aizawa avait prononcé d'un ton sans appel, en se relevant de sa chaise à son tour pour contempler un ancien policier les yeux dans les yeux. « Nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas, je vous le promets.»

Soichiro acquiesça. « Merci.»

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Matsuda. _Dites simplement, oui, dites que vous le ferez aussi..._ Une pensée qui se refléta dans les yeux d'un détective en même temps que l'inspecteur qui se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. _Dites-le, et nous pourrons enfin en finir._ Espoir des plus morbide que l'inspecteur écrasa sous sa semelle, sans un mot, en se levant de sa chaise, non pas pour faire face à son ancien supérieur mais pour lui tourner le dos, avant de claquer la porte de la pièce derrière lui. Aizawa leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte à son tour, dans l'intention évidente de ramener celui qui s'était réfugié de l'autre côté, mais la main de Mogi s'abattit sur son épaules pour l'en dissuader.

« Laisse-le. Il finira par revenir. »

« Et s'il décide de ne pas le faire, au final?»

« C'est son droit. »

L rétracta ses propres lèvres pour les mordiller tandis que Soichiro contemplait tristement une porte close. « Ne vous dérangez pas, Aizawa... j'irais lui parler...»

« Non. Je vais le faire. » Des mots qui avaient eu un certain mal à s'extirper de la bouche du détective avant qu'il ne se décide à redescendre de la chaise qui lui servait de perchoir.

-:-

L n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin pour mettre la main sur l'inspecteur, il avait suffit de se rendre directement dans les toilettes du bâtiment pour découvrir le policier recroquevillé au dessus d'un cabinet, les yeux rougis par les sanglots qui continuaient de résonner par intermittence, un flux irrépressible qui s'était certainement substitué à celui qui avait laissé des traces sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Situation que le détective avait anticipé avant même de franchir la porte d'une salle de réunion, cela ne rendait pas le spectacle plus agréable à regarder pour autant.

Matsuda se redressa dans un accès de panique lorsque Ryuzaki se décida à toussoter pour signaler sa présence, panique qui s'éclipsa derrière le découragement lorsque policier prit conscience de l'identité de celui qui s'était introduit dans son refuge temporaire.

« Navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien de votre côté.»

« Je vais...bien... » Des mots qui avaient une tonalité des plus creuses, que ce soit au vu des circonstances ou de la manière dont il les avait relâché à contre-cœur. « Ils me prennent tous pour un lâche, hein?»

« Non. »

« Même s'ils ne l'ont pas dit à voix haute, ils l'ont certainement pensé très fort. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils le pensent, de toutes façons. Ils doivent me prendre pour un trouillard...ou un idiot...ou peut-être... » Il laissa ses mots mourir sur ses lèvres avant de renifler. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisi de...de...»

« Choisi de devenir Kira ? Ou choisir d'être fusillé ? »

Matsuda laissa l'ambiguïté planer. « Je ne peux pas le faire, Ryuzaki. Je sais qu'il l'a demandé... je sais que je dois... que je lui dois au moins ça, mais...»

« Vous ne devez rien à qui que ce soit, que ce soit ici ou dans sa prison. »

« Et pourtant, je leur dois... Je lui dois tellement... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Mon père, mes oncles...tous des juges...ou des politiciens... ceux qui sont dans la police, ils sont plus près du sommet de la hiérarchie que de la base... C'est à grâce à eux que j'ai eu ce travail... Grâce à eux ou à cause d'eux, selon le point de vue...parce que soyons honnête, ce n'est certainement pas mes compétences qui auraiten pu servir de base à ma carrière... Oh, ce n'est pas que je sois mauvais... ou si mauvais que ça... cela ne fait pas de moi un bon policier pour autant... Et ma famille... ils le savent aussi bien que moi, même s'ils s'imaginent tous le contraire... même s'ils s'imaginent que je ne sais pas à quel point ils peuvent me mépriser, dès que j'ai le dos tourné... ils pensent que je suis trop bête ou trop naïf pour le savoir...mais je le sais...je l'ai toujours su... » Matsuda baissa les yeux pour contempler le carrelage de la pièce, les lèvres tordues par une parodie grotesque du sourire insouciant qu'il adressait au monde en général, et à ses collègues en particuliers. « Mais le chef, il ne me l'a jamais reproché... alors qu'il n'a jamais eu l'aide de qui que ce soit pour obtenir sa position... il n'en a jamais eu besoin... Vous savez, il m'a invité à dîner, une fois... je venais juste d'intégrer la brigade à ce moment là... à ce moment là... c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai rencontré...que j'ai rencontré Light pour la première fois...»

Il avait relevé la tête vers son interlocuteur, attendant visiblement une réponse, ou tout du moins une réaction à sa confession. Ravalant un soupir, L s'efforça d'exhausser la requête que le policier n'osait pas formuler à voix haute. « Il y a combien de temps, au juste?»

« Presque quatre ans, je pense... Light n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque... Tout le monde s'était montré sympathique avec moi, ce soir là...bien plus que ce que j'avais anticipé pour être honnête, mais c'est Light qui m'a le plus surpris... Je veux dire... Même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, à défaut de le connaître, j'avais au moins entendu parler de lui... Il faisait déjà parler de lui, à l'époque... Au printemps dernier, il nous avait aidé à résoudre une affaire, sa toute première, je n'étais pas là à ce moment là, mais on en parlait encore quand j'ai débarqué... Un prodige, un surdoué, un génie... Tout le monde le voyait comme ça... Tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce que ma famille aurait souhaité que je sois... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit imbu de sa personne, mais...ce n'était pas le cas... Il ne parlait pas que de lui, au contraire, il était capable de vous écouter... de s'intéresser à vous... et si ce n'était pas le cas, il était doué pour vous en donner l'impression... Quand je lui aie parlé des études que j'avais faites, du travail que je faisais, il semblait réellement impressionné... C'était du respect que je voyais dans ses yeux quand il me regardait... Peut-être que c'était juste une façade, je sais, mais...elle était convaincante si c'est le cas...tellement convaincante... Quand nous parlions, tout les deux, c'était d'égal à égal, comme si je pouvais m'adresser à lui, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, sans avoir à m'excuser de le déranger... Oh, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de le voir de nouveau après ça...jusqu'à l'affaire Kira... mais chaque fois que je le rencontrais...il n'y avait aucune différence avec la toute première fois. Il me respectait, il était même content de me voir, en tout cas il faisait l'effort d'en donner l'impression... Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est rien pour vous... ça doit même vous apparaître stupide...mais pour moi, ça signifiait tellement... Oh tellement... et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la faveur... de lui apporter au moins autant...»

« Peut-être que c'est la raison derrière sa requête justement, sa manière de vous demander de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Avec la toute dernière faveur qu'il vous réclame...»

« Lui tirer dessus n'est pas une faveur, c'est juste un meurtre, ce n'est pas différent de ce qu'on l'accuse d'avoir fait. » Le policier secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas...bien... Non, ça ne l'est pas...»

« Avant l'arrestation de Light, vous aviez suggéré que la meilleure manière de traiter Kira serait de l'exécuter en secret, est-ce que vous l'avez oublié?»

« Je n'ai pas oublié...j'ai juste changé d'avis. »

« Pour des raisons d'ordre éthique ? Ou simplement parce que vous avez découvert que Kira était un ami?»

Matsuda plissa les yeux. « _Light_ était mon ami, je le voyais comme un ami en tout cas, ce ne sera jamais le cas avec Kira.»

« J'ai du mal à saisir la différence entre les deux. »

« Alors le seul véritable idiot ici, c'est vous. Vous avez eu l'occasion de le voir, de voir ce qu'il était, ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'y avait pas eu ce cahier. Vous le savez ! Tout ce qu'il a pu faire...tout ces meurtres... ce n'était pas Light. Ce n'était pas réellement lui à ce moment là. Le shinegami, ce maudit cahier, c'est eux qui l'ont poussé à aller jusque là... C'était une forme de contrainte...ou peut-être qu'il était littéralement ensorcelé...ou possédé... » Les traits du policier se durcirent en même temps que ses poings. « Il ne mérite pas ça. Ce n'est pas un monstre. Il ne l'a jamais été.»

 _Ce n'est pas un monstre. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils s'accrochent tous à ce mot comme si c'était leur planche de salut...ou la sienne ?_ Nul besoin de demander à Soichiro Yagami son point de vue sur la question, la réponse pouvait se lire sur la surface de ses yeux rongés par les larmes, comme aux cernes qui soulignaient la blancheur de ses nuits. _Il a assassiné des milliers de personnes...mais ce n'est pas un monstre pour autant. Comme si ça pouvait faire une différence... Est ce qu'ils s'imaginent réellement pouvoir le défendre de cette manière?_

« La majorité des meurtriers ne sont pas des monstres. »se décida à répondre L. « Cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il faut les libérer au lieu de les laisser faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes...»

« Vous avez pourtant libéré Misa... »

« C'était la décision du tribunal, pas la mienne. »

« Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les en empêcher?»

« Ce n'était pas mon rôle. Je suis un détective, pas un juge. Mon travail se limite à arrêter les criminels, ni plus, ni moins. Ce qui peut leur arriver par la suite, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »L se caressa les lèvres du pouce. « Vous pouvez estimez que la décision des juges vis à vis de Misa était injuste, oui. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous contredirait sur ce point. En revanche, si vous pensez que cette injustice vous autorise à en commettre une autre, je ne pourrais plus vous suivre. Light Yagami a commis des crimes passibles de la peine capitale, en toute connaissance de cause. Si la sentence du tribunal lui déplaît, la personne qu'il devrait blâmer en premier lieu, la seule personne qu'il pourrait véritablement blâmer du reste, c'est uniquement lui même.»

« Mais ce carnet... »

« C'était une arme entre ses mains, rien d'autre. Watari est resté en possession de ce carnet depuis qu'il l'a déterré dans les bois, et au cours de ces derniers mois, il n'a pas ressenti le moindre désir d'y avoir recours... Rien ni personne n'a forcé Light à commettre ses meurtres, Matsuda. C'est un choix qu'il a fait, ni plus, ni moins...»

La confusion de Matsuda pouvait se déchiffrer à sa manière de froncer les sourcils. « Mais le carnet est supposé être entre les mains du tribunal, pas celles de Watari...non?»

« Bien sûr que non. Ils forment peut-être une cours de justice, mais ils n'en restent pas moins des agents de leurs gouvernements respectifs à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas arraché ce carnet des mains de Kira pour qu'ils finissent entre celles d'un chef d'état ou de ses subordonnés... Avant, pendant comme après le procès, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de seulement l'effleurer...»

« Mais s'il n'a jamais été à la disposition du tribunal...et si Watari ne l'as jamais utilisé...alors qui..?»

 _Et merde..._

Matsuda était capable d'additionner deux et deux, la réponse à l'opération se lisait sur ses yeux, aux côtés d'un détective, tandis que la réalisation les lui faisait progressivement écarquiller dans une expression horrifiée. L s'efforça néanmoins de lui renvoyer son regard, quitte à dissimuler ses émotions derrière une façade apathique. « C'est moi qui ait écrit son nom.»

« Comment...est-ce que vous avez pu?»

« C'était ça ou confier la Death note au tribunal, entre deux maux, j'ai préféré le moindre...»

« Vous pouviez refuser de le faire ! Vous êtes L en personne, non ? Si vous aviez manifesté votre désaccord alors...»

« Mais j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec eux, justement. Celui qui a vécu par la Death note, périra par la Death note. Aussi poétique qu'approprié si vous voulez mon avis...»

« Je croyais que votre rôle n'était pas celui du juge...c'est ce que vous prétendiez, en tout cas...»

« Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce point. Mon rôle n'était pas de juger Kira, c'était celui du tribunal. Après avoir rendu leur verdict, ils m'ont demandés d'inscrire son nom sur ce carnet, je me suis plié à leur décision. _Leur_ décision, pas la mienne, en conséquence, j'estime que je n'ai rien à me reprocher...»

« Lui non plus estimait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Vous l'avez assassiné avec ce carnet... et parque que votre victime était un meurtrier, vous vous estimez justifié... en quoi est ce que vous êtes différents l'un de l'autre, hein?»

« J'ai eu recours à ce carnet, une seule fois en tout et pour tout. Il l'a utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois, au gré de ses propres caprices. De mon côté, j'ai suivi le verdict d'une cour de justice, de son côté, il a fait comparaître des milliers de victime face à un tribunal composé d'une seule personne en tout et pour tout, la sienne. Avec cette logique, vous pouvez tout aussi bien comparer une égratignure à un coup de poignard en plein cœur...»

Pendant quelques secondes, L s'imagina que Matsuda était sur le point de le frapper, il s'était même blindé mentalement pour anticiper l'impact..Mais l'inspecteur avait déjà desserré les poings l'instant suivant, la colère ayant été balayé par la souffrance sur la surface de ses yeux qui paraissaient aux bords des larmes. « Je lui faisais confiance... je vous faisais confiance... à tout les deux... Mon Dieu, j'ai même voulu devenir comme _vous_... et maintenant...maintenant... J'étais vraiment...je suis vraiment un pauvre idiot, hein?»

L demeura silencieux, et même si son visage paraissait dépourvu d'émotions, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était dépourvu d'empathie pour autant. _Tout ce que j'ai connu de Light Yagami, c'était le principal suspect de l'affaire Kira, mais l'inspecteur Matsuda a eu la chance ou la malchance de connaître le fils de Soichiro Yagami, tel qu'il était avant le début de l'affaire... Et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...comme de la sienne, c'est de cette manière qu'il continuera de lui apparaître... La dernière image de lui qu'il retiendra sera identique à la toute première, cet adolescent brillant qui s'est montré si sympathique avec l'un des subordonnés de son père... Peu importe les arguments que je pourrais lui opposer, peu importe les preuves avec lesquels je pourrais les étayer, il ne sera jamais capable de voir Light pour ce qu'il est...au lieu de le voir pour ce qu'il était..._

Une réaction qui n'avait rien de rationnelle aux yeux du détective, même s'il pouvait la comprendre. Réaction qui ne changerai malheureusement rien au dénouement qui l'avait suscité, que ce soit pour un policier ou un condamné à mort.

« Vous savez...Il vous a mentionné quand il m'a présenté cette dernière requête... Il m'a même confié que vous étiez un excellent tireur, le meilleur parmi tout ceux qu'il avait connu...»

Matsuda secoua la tête d'un air hagard. « Il ne m'a jamais vu tirer...pas une seule fois... »

 _Cela pourrait bien changer dans un proche avenir...et si c'est le cas, il vous verra tirer au moins une fois..une seule fois, justement..._ « Vous pensez qu'il avait tort de le penser?»

« Non...il n'avait pas tort...en tout cas sur ce point... mais mon expérience s'est toujours limité au calibre 38... Et pour...ce que vous me demandez...ce n'est pas un revolver qu'il faudra...mais un fusil... Je n'ai tiré qu'un seul coup de fusil dans ma vie, et c'était il y a si longtemps...ça n'a rien à voir avec un revolver...»

 _Ah, un problème que je n'avais pas envisagé, effectivement._ Ces policiers étaient rompus dans le maniement des armes à feu, oui, mais la formation qu'ils avaient reçu n'était pas adaptée à la tâche que Light souhaitait leur confier... Une formation dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de bénéficier, ce qui expliquait sans doute son erreur... _Il pensait qu'on les autoriserait à faire usage de leurs revolvers...mais Matsuda a malheureusement raison, quand bien même on leur accorderait une dérogation sur ce point, cela prolongerait ses souffrances au lieu de les abréger..._

L s'enfonça dans une expression pensive. « Je procéderais aux arrangement nécessaires pour que nous bénéficions tous de la formation comme de l'entraînement nécessaire avant l'exécution. Dans le pire des cas, Watari pourrait vous faire bénéficier de ses leçons...»

« Et pour vous?»

« Je bénéficierais aussi de ses leçons. »

Matsuda le contempla sans dissimuler une incrédulité teintée d'horreur. « Ce n'est pas une exécution que vous allez lui offrir...c'est une boucherie...»

« Dans ce cas, aidez-nous à éviter que cela se termine par une boucherie. _Aidez-le_.»

« Je...ne peux pas... »

« Un des fusils sera chargé à blanc. De cette manière, le doute subsistera après le coup de feu. Si c'est trop douloureux, vous pourrez toujours penser que la balle que vous avez tiré n'était pas la bonne..Enfin, plutôt le contraire, dans ce cas de figure, il est vrai... » Des paroles qui s'étaient voulu rassurantes, mais à la plus grande surprise du détective, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était d'insulter le policier sans s'en apercevoir.

« Vous pensez sérieusement que je ne serais pas capable de faire la différence avec un tir à balle réelle?»

« Vous en êtes capable ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Le recul est moindre avec une balle à blanc, même un _idiot_ peut le savoir. »

 _Oh._ « Je...ne le savais pas... »

« Oh, ça je m'en doute. Vous vous imaginez toujours que vous savez tout sur tout, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Non, en fait, c'est même tout le contraire... Vous ne connaissez rien mais vraiment rien de rien... que ce soit aux armes à feu, ou aux autres...Non, vous ne savez vraiment rien... en tout cas avec ce qui comptes vraiment... » Des mots rageurs que l'inspecteur avaient recraché comme autant d'excréments visqueux dont il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence sur le bout de sa langue. « Vous m'avez toujours méprisé, hein ? A me traiter comme un larbin, tout juste bon à vous apporter votre café, à me traiter comme un idiot, à me traiter d'idiot, et pas seulement derrière mon dos... et je l'ai enduré, j'ai enduré tout ça, j'ai serré les dents et j'ai fermé ma gueule parce qu'au fond, je pensais que vous aviez peut-être... non, que vous aviez raison... que j'étais inutile, un boulet, un poids mort qui ralentissait tout le monde... mais maintenant que je peux faire une chose dont vous êtes incapable... _maintenant_ ça vaut la peine de se rabaisser à me parler, hein ? Vous êtes plus intelligent que moi, ah ça, tellement plus intelligent que l'idiot du village... ce n'est pas pour autant que vous valez mieux que moi... et vous savez quoi ? S'il y a bien une chose que Light a réussi à me faire comprendre, c'est qu'être un génie ne vous donnait pas tout les droits, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus malin que la terre entière que ça vous donne raison contre la terre entière... Et si ça vaut pour Light... ça vaut tout aussi bien pour vous...»

L contempla le policier d'un œil neuf, s'efforçant de dissimuler sa surprise derrière l'apathie qui lui était coutumière. _Si je m'étais attendu à ça..._ Oh, il pouvait balayer la logique bancale de l'inspecteur comme un château de cartes, mais même s'il réduisait sa tirade en miettes, il demeurait suffisamment de vérité parmi les fragments pour le pousser à y réfléchir à deux fois. Parmi la multitude de dons dont on l'avait gratifié dès sa naissance, on aurait été en peine de faire figurer la patience, encore moins l'empathie... Déficience qu'il n'avait jamais jugé utile de corriger jusque là, mais il en avait malgré tout conscience... A défaut de tout connaître, il se connaissait au moins lui même... _Je n'ai jamais prétendu être infaillible, encore moins tout savoir... Il m'est arrivé de me tromper, mais certainement pas sur ce point..._

« Ma foi... si ça peut vous consoler...ou même vous aider... techniquement, tout les fusils seront chargés à blanc, y compris le vôtre... » murmura doucement L à son interlocuteur. « C'est moi qui aie inscrit le nom de Light sur ce carnet, personne d'autre. Que sa mort soit justifiée ou non, j'en serais le seul responsable au cours de l'exécution.»

« Oh ? Alors que ce soit moi ou les autres, le seul rôle que vous nous laissez, c'est d'être votre pion...ou l'outil, non l'arme du crime que vous balancerez sans remords à la fin, une fois que vous l'aurez utilisé et qu'elle ne vous servira plus à rien... c'est ça que je dois comprendre ? C'est ça qui doit me convaincre ou même me consoler?»

 _Si vous tenez à voir les choses comme ça..._ « Je n'ai jamais dit ça.»

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous le dire en face pour me le faire comprendre. Si j'ai décidé de suivre le commissaire jusqu'au bout, en intégrant la cellule d'investigation, c'était pour faire obstacle au pouvoir de Kira... ce n'était pas pour devenir un pantin...dont on tirerait les ficelles avec ce satané pouvoir... »La souffrance défigurait l'inspecteur à force d'étirer ses traits tandis qu'il massait ses tempes entre ses doigts. « Peut-être que si je pouvais...lui parler... au moins une fois... si on m'autorisait une dernière visite... ou même un dernier coup de téléphone avec lui..peut-être que je pourrais...accepter...en tout cas, je pourrais me décider... »

« Vous ne pourrez pas le rencontrer ni même lui parler. On lui a retiré tout ses privilèges de ce côté là, les seules personnes qu'il sera autorisé à voir avant l'exécution seront les membres de sa famille. Et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais obtenir aucune dérogation sur ce point...»

« La seule manière dont je pourrais obtenir l'autorisation de le voir au moins une fois...une toute dernière fois...c'est d'accepter de lui tirer dessus, c'est ça?»

« Oui. »

Le policier détourna les yeux, sans dissimuler pour autant la gravité de son expression au détective qui le contemplait en se mordillant le pouce. Il était peut-être incapable de se mettre à la place de cet inspecteur pour ressentir ses tourments, il n'était pas incapable de les comprendre pour autant. Si Matsuda refuser la dernière requête de Light, il abandonnerait un ami au lieu de lui apporter la seule aide qu'il était encore en état de lui apporter, s'il se pliait à sa dernière volonté, il deviendrait un meurtrier. Peut-être pas aux yeux du monde sur ce dernier point, mais au moins à ses propres yeux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait... Quelle que soit sa décision finale, il serait écrasé par les regrets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _Il se sentira coupable s'il accepte, tout aussi coupable s'il refuse. Le dernier véritable ami qu'il te restait, peut-être le seul véritable ami que tu aies jamais eu dans ta vie... C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais, Light?_

« Vous avez le droit de refuser. Personne ne vous jugera. »

« Light me jugera. »

« Personnellement, j'en doute, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour vous en vouloir. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir l'étendue des compétences de Watari en ce qui concerne les armes à feu en général, et le fusil en particulier. Que vous acceptiez sa requête ou non, il y aura au moins un tireur qui n'aura aucune chance de le rater. »

« A condition que ce ne soit pas lui qui tombe sur la balle à blanc... » Après un court instant d'hésitation, Matsuda se retourna finalement vers le détective.«Je...le ferais. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? Comme je vous l'ai dit... »

« J'ai dit que je le ferais. C'est mon dernier mot. »

L hocha la tête dans une expression solennelle. « Merci, Matsuda. »

« Allez en enfer... »

 _C'est sans doute là que je finirais, effectivement._ « Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je retourne l'annoncer aux autres membres de l'équipe ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux... »

« Non, je leur dirais moi même. Laissez-moi juste...une minute. » Matsuda dissimula son visage derrière les paumes de ses mains avant de le frotter pour en essuyer les dernières traces de larmes. « Pourquoi... pourquoi est ce qu'il a...décidé ça, Ryuzaki ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser cette question. »

Matsuda acquiesça et essuya son nez du revers de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, la mort dans l'âme. Lorsque sa main agrippa la poignée de la porte, il se décida à adresser un dernier sourire au détective, même si le cœur n'y était pas...ou si peu... « Vous savez... on pourrait peut-être vous apprécier...si vous veniez nous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles pour changer... »

Sur ces dernier mots, il s'éclipsa.


	4. Chapitre 4

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

 _Je ne pensais pas que son état pourrait empirer..._

L mordilla son pouce lorsque Light se présenta à nouveau devant lui, titubant pour se rapprocher de la chaise mise à sa disposition. Au cours de sa précédente visite, ce n'était pas à un condamné à mort qui avait fait face à Ryuzaki, mais la créature d'outre-tombe qui prendrait sa place suite à l'exécution. En admettant que l'apparition qui avait franchi le seuil d'un parloir fasse encore partie du monde des vivants, le semblant de vie qui pouvait lui rester ne tenait qu'à un fil, et un fil des plus tenue, un souffle aurait suffit à le briser.

Mais au cours de leur dernier entretien, le prisonnier s'était efforcé de dissimuler son désespoir derrière l'ombre d'une façade arrogante. Une performance que l'adolescent ne sentait guère d'humeur à renouveler, en admettant qu'il soit encore en état de jouer à nouveau son propre rôle face à sa Némesis. Qu'il s'agisse de la manière dont son dos s'était progressivement voûté, adoptant une courbure similaire à celle de son adversaire, ou de ses yeux auquel les larmes comme les nuits blanches avaient donné une nuance écarlate, autant de témoignages silencieux de l'enfer qui se dissimulait dans la conscience de Kira.

« Tu es de retour. » marmonna Light en s'affalant sur sa chaise avant de laisser ses mains reposer sur la surface de la table qui le séparait de son visiteur. « J'en déduis que tu as eu l'occasion de t'entretenir avec la cellule d'investigation.»

Ce n'était pas une question, la tonalité qui avait résonné dans ces mots n'était pas celle de la curiosité, encore moins celle de l'espérance. La seule émotion qui avait imprégnée la remarque du criminel était une résignation poisseuse. L prit néanmoins la peine d'acquiescer. « J'ai eu l'occasion de leur parler, oui.»

« Ils ont donné leur accord?»

« Il n'a pas été facile de convaincre Matsuda, mais oui, ils ont fini par accepter.»

« Et du côté du tribunal?»

« Là encore, ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre, mais j'ai réussi à les persuader de t'accorder cette dernière volonté. Toutes les formalités ont été réglées pour sa mise en œuvre. » L releva les yeux, anticipant le moment où les émotions comme la tension qui s'étaient emmagasiné dans l'âme du condamné se relâcherait d'un seul coup, que ce soit sous la forme d'une explosion ou d'un effondrement, mais aucune des deux éventualités ne se concrétisa. Light s'était simplement mordillé la lèvres inférieur en laissant son regard errer sur la surface de la table. « Quelque chose ne va pas?»

« On peut dire ça, oui... On va me cribler de balles d'ici quelques jours... Difficile de rester indifférent quand ton avenir proche te présente ce genre d'éventualité, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es là, en face de moi, je sais que tu veux me tuer, je sais que tu va me tuer, et pourtant, nous discutons, toi et moi, comme si de rien n'était... Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel degré cette situation est surréaliste de mon point de vue?»

« L'imaginer ? Il se trouve que c'est ce que j'ai _vécu_ , quelques mois plus tôt, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié...»

Une pique qui poussa Light à cligner des yeux, avant que l'ombre d'un sourire ne se trace sous ses lèvres. « C'est de bonne guerre, après tout.»

« Je suppose qu'ils t'ont déjà placé dans le couloir de la mort?»

« Effectivement. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps du reste, on m'y a guidé juste après ta dernière visite. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand chose pour moi, au final. J'étais déjà maintenu en cellule, vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre, qu'est ce que ça peut bien changer qu'on y ajoute une heure de plus, dis-moi ? S'il y avait une différence, elle se situerait plutôt au niveau des gardiens. Dans mon ancienne cellule, je pouvais faire les cent pas ou même monologuer à voix haute, personne ne trouvait rien à y redire... Mais dans la nouvelle, c'est tout juste si on ne m'accuse pas de tapage nocturne si je prends la peine de respirer un peu trop fort... Nocturne ou diurne, d'ailleurs... Une seule chose les préoccupe, nous maintenir au calme... Ils veulent qu'on leur fiche la paix, et la paix des cimetières justement... A croire qu'on nous a confiné dans les casiers d'une morgue au lieu de nous enfermer dans un couloir de cellules. Nous sommes déjà des cadavres à leurs yeux, des cadavres qui sont trop stupides ou trop malpolis pour jouer correctement leur rôle de défunt... Ah, mais je suppose qu'au vu de la situation...de ma situation, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort...c'est même des plus approprié...Néanmoins... » Protestation qui s'étouffa dans un soupir, le condamné illustrant sa résignation en levant les mains dans un haussement d'épaules. « Combien de temps me reste-t-il?»

« L'exécution étant planifiée pour le quinze du mois, cinq jours.»

« Cinq jours ? Et merde, c'est qu'ils sont pressés de se débarrasser de moi, à ce qu'on dirait...» Light secoua la tête. « Mais si je prends la peine d'y penser... le quinze du mois... Les ides de mars, si je ne m'abuse... Des plus appropriée, effectivement...»

« J'en suis également persuadés » _Les ides de mars._ Une référence qui était passée au dessus de la tête du détective lorsqu'il avait sélectionné la date de l'exécution, mais avec le recul, c'était effectivement des plus approprié. _Jules César, assassiné par ceux qui étaient supposés être ses amis. Dois-je comprendre que cela me donne le rôle de Brutus dans ta petite tragédie, Light ?_ « Pour être honnête, sur le coup, je n'y avais même pas songé.»

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en étonner. C'est ta tragédie après tout, Ryuzaki. On peinerait à trouver le moindre soupçon de poésie au sein de ton âme.»

« Et si ton âme ne manque pas de poésie, en revanche, elle déborde aussi de meurtre. Si je prends la peine de comparer ma situation à la tienne, je te dirais bien volontiers que se cantonner à la prose n'est certainement pas la pire des tragédies.»

Un sourire blasé flotta sur les lèvres du condamné. « Tout dépends de la qualité de la prose en question. A ce propos, qu'est ce que tu as rédigé en dessous de mon nom ? Il y a peu de chance pour que tu satisfasse ma curiosité sur ce point, mais je n'ai rien à perdre à te poser la question...»

Treize mots dansèrent leur sarabande dans la conscience du détective, mais il s'efforça de les maintenir au silence. « Question qui sera condamnée à demeurer sans réponse, tu le sais pertinemment.»

« Ainsi tu as déjà rédigé ma notice chronologique sur ce carnet. J'aurais du m'en douter... » Light détourna les yeux avant de comprimer ses paupières pour dissimuler ce qui s'y reflétait. « J'aurais du m'en douter, oui...»

 _Tout comme j'aurais du me douter que tu le devinerais de ton côté..._ L contempla le condamné en silence, se fustigeant à l'idée d'avoir sauté à pieds joints dans son piège au détour d'une conversation. _J'aurais préféré le mettre à l'abri de cette révélation, à défaut d'en faire de même avec l'exécution, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'a personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même. Même maintenant, il continue de se montrer trop malin pour son propre bien comme celui des autres._

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu t'es retrouvé à ma place ? »lui demanda finalement Light. Même si la colère n'avait pas fait vibrer sa voix, le détective pouvait néanmoins sentir sur sa propre langue la rancœur qui avait imprégné celle du criminel lorsqu'il lui avait offert ses mots. « Comprendre que tu était en train de devenir comme moi, si le processus ne s'est pas déjà achevé, est-ce que tu as apprécié l'expérience au moins?»

« Bonne question, si jamais je venais à m'abaisser à ton niveau, je ne manquerais pas de te donner ma réponse.»

« Promesse à la sonorité des plus creuses, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne serais plus là pour t'entendre.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais un détour au cimetière pour glisser une note sous ta tombe.»

Éventualité qui commença à adoucir l'expression du prisonnier tandis qu'il la contemplait en silence. « Le pire, c'est que tu en serais parfaitement capable, en tout cas, je n'ai aucun problème à t'imaginer le faire. Est-ce que je dois t'en remercier pour autant, ne serait-ce que par avance ? Après tout, que tu me murmure ta réponse ou que tu me l'écrives, quelle différence ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne serais plus en état d'apprendre grand chose de ta part...»

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as rejeté toute possibilité d'une vie après la mort?»

Light secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai jamais rejeté la possibilité, je n'y ai jamais cru en premier lieu. Intellectuellement, je me cantonnais à l'agnosticisme à ce sujet, mais Ryuk a eu la gentillesse de définitivement lever l'ambiguïté à mes yeux... Lorsque je serais passé de l'autre côté, je ne trouverais absolument rien derrière pour m'accueillir... Ni le paradis, ni l'enfer, même pas la consolation d'une réincarnation... De fait, il n'y aura pas de passage de l'autre côté... Une fois que tu auras pressé cette détente, Ryuzaki, ce sera la fin ou plutôt le point final pour moi... C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais... sans avoir l'occasion de revenir sur la scène par la suite.»

L pinça ses lèvres tout en s'efforçant de déchiffrer les pensées qui faisaient passer leur ombres sur le visage du condamné. « Je n'en serais pas aussi certain si j'étais toi. Après tout, pour ce que nous connaissons du personnage, je pense que tu devrais prendre les paroles de Ryuk avec un léger grain de sel, quel que soit le sujet...»

« Une tentative de me remonter le moral?»

« Peut-être bien...»

« Si c'est réellement le cas, tu vois les choses à l'envers... Ce n'est pas la mort qui me fait peur, simplement l'idée de mourir...»

« Nous t'avons laissé le choix en ce qui concerne la méthode. Tu ne devrais pas avoir le temps ou même l'occasion de souffrir.»

« On me disait la même chose quand je passais chez le dentiste, cela faisait toujours un mal de chien malgré tout. Vous allez m'enfoncer quatre balles dans la peau, quel que soit la manière dont vous vous y prendrez pour parvenir à ce résultat, je les sentirais me transpercer, et ce sera tout sauf agréable...»

« Cela ne durera qu'un temps, et il sera des plus court...»

« Je sais bien. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui m'effraie...Enfin, pas seulement la douleur. » Baissant la tête, Light laissa son regard s'engluer sur la table une fois de plus, mordillant ses lèvres un bref instant avant de les desserrer. « J'ai peur...de perdre le peu de dignité qui me reste... de paniquer... de supplier...peut-être même de... peu importe ce qui se déroulera devant cette caméra au cours de votre film, c'est la dernière image que le monde retiendra de moi, et elle éclipsera tout le reste... Si je fonds en larmes devant vous...ou pire, si je me pisse dessus... eh, peut-être même les deux à la fois, ma biographie sera celle du pitoyable gamin qui offrait la mort à tour de bras alors même qu'il était incapable de goûter à sa propre médecine... C'est ces mots qu'on pourra graver sur ma tombe, et ils y resteront jusqu'à la consommation des siècles. Si la trace que je dois laisser dans l'histoire est celle d'un meurtrier, si les générations futures doivent me réduire à ça... eh bien qu'elles le fassent, je m'en moque éperdument... ils peuvent me craindre, me haïr, me mépriser...mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils ricanent... Je préfère qu'on se rappelle de moi comme d'un monstre...que ma chute soit celle d'un monstre plutôt que celle d'une plaisanterie...»

 _Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien de cette manière qu'on se rappellera de toi..._ Et pour une fois, pour cette fois, L ressentit une forme de compassion envers sa Némesis. Peu importe la bravoure dont il ferait preuve à la fin, on pouvait vivre dans la dignité, certainement pas mourir dans la dignité, particulièrement au cours d'un meurtre ou d'une exécution. L avait suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour le savoir. « Une préoccupation qui m'apparaît des plus étranges. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler tes propres paroles en la matière? S'il n'y a rien au delà de la mort, si tu disparaît pour de bon après ce coup de feu, quelle différence l'opinion des autres pourra-t-elle faire à tes yeux ? Tu ne serais plus là pour t'en réjouir ou t'en mortifier...»

Le prisonnier s'efforça de sourire de sa situation avec un succès mitigé. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était spécialement justifié ou même rationnel... Ce n'est pas une affaire de raison mais d'émotions, la peur en l'occurrence... Oui, j'ai peur... » Il soupira. « Il y a néanmoins un doute lancinant auquel je souhaiterais tordre le cou une fois pour toute. Est-ce que je suis sous ton contrôle à l'instant présent ? Est-ce que je suis déjà devenu une marionnette dont tu n'as même plus besoin de tirer les ficelles pour qu'elle suive gentiment le script que tu lui as rédigé sur ce cahier?»

« Je n'ai rien spécifié jusqu'au quinze du mois, et encore, pour un court moment seulement. En conséquence, tu es théoriquement libre de tes actes comme de tes pensées. Mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude pour autant. Tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour le savoir, tu as eu plus de temps que moi pour réfléchir à la manière dont ce cahier fonctionne. » Une curiosité morbide à défaut d'être légitime démangea le détective, au point qu'il succomba à la tentation de poser la question qui venait naturellement à l'esprit dans ces circonstances. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens, à l'instant présent?»

Une question dont la véritable signification était des plus limpides, le détective n'était pas concerné par l'état de santé du condamné, que ce soit sur le plan mental ou physique, il s'intéressait avant tout au témoignage potentiel de son cobaye tandis qu'il était sous l'influence de la death note.

Light avait écarquillé les yeux devant cette question, sans dissimuler son incrédulité. « _A ton avis_ , comment est-ce que je peux me sentir, là maintenant?»

 _C'est à toi de me le dire, justement._ « J'imagine que tu te sens plutôt mal.»

« Tu _imagines_ ? » Light leva ses mains au dessus de la table, pour mieux exhiber la chaîne qui les unissait l'une à l'autre. « Je dors avec ces putains de menottes aux poignets, Ryuzaki. Un luxe de précautions que _tu_ leur a suggéré. Enchaîné de nuit comme de jours, y compris pendant les repas. Même quand il s'agit de me torcher, vous n'êtes pas disposés à me les retirer, même quand je suis seul dans ma cellule, incapable de menacer qui que ce soit si vous me laissiez les mains libres, je dois garder ces foutus chaînes... La seule concession que vous vous êtes décidés à m'accorder sur ce point, c'est sous la douche, et à ce moment là... » Il rétracta ses lèvres pour les humecter avant de reprendre la litanie de ses reproches. « Je ne me rappelle plus de rien... parce que dès l'instant où vous me retirez cette fichue camisole, je suis condamné à oublier... oublier chacun des souvenirs soudés à la Death note quand je cesse de sentir son contact sur ma peau... oublier absolument tout, y compris et surtout les raisons pour lesquelles on m'a enfermés ici en premier lieu... jusqu'au moment où vous vous décidez à m'implanter de nouveau ses maudits souvenirs dans le crâne par la force... Une plaisanterie qui ne se décide toujours pas à passer de mode, et pour cause, chaque répétition à la saveur de la toute première fois... Ça recommence, encore et encore, jour après jour, tout les jours... Hier encore, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur judiciaire, que j'étais un simple bouc émissaire condamné à expier les crimes du véritable Kira à sa place... et je me suis demandé...je me demanderais encore si vous réaliserez votre erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... avant l'exécution...avant que le véritable meurtrier ne revienne sur le devant de la scène pour se substituer à sa pauvre doublure... Dans ces moments là, je me surprends même à prier... le prier... prier Kira de recommencer à tuer à nouveau, puisque c'est la seule manière de vous convaincre qu'il est en dehors de ma cellule... Il le fera...il finira par le faire... ne serait-ce que pour sauver la vie d'un innocent... la mienne... si c'est réellement l'incarnation de la justice, au moins à ses propres yeux, il ne manquera pas de le faire, et à ce moment là, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de me libérer... Un espoir auquel je me raccroche bec et ongles, pendant quelques minutes... de longues et douloureuses minutes... Une espérance qui se consume en l'espace d'un instant, dès l'instant où vous me plaquez ce cahier sur le dos à nouveau...l'instant où je me rappelle de tout... tout ce que j'ai oublié...tout ce que j'oublierais à nouveau, le jour suivant...»

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu passes tes journées, menottes aux poignets. » remarqua L, ignorant délibérément le reste de sa diatribe. « Tu devrais t'y être habitué à force.»

« Je me contrefous de passer le reste de ma vie, menottes aux poignets. Mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile de me faire à l'idée que chaque jour, pendant les cinq prochains jours, chaque fois que je prendrais une douche, j'oublierais que je suis pratiquement déjà mort... jusqu'au moment où je serais forcé de _revivre_ notre petite conversation au cours de ta précédente visite, depuis le tout début...pour avaler la pilule, une fois de plus, aussi douloureux que la toute première fois, et pour cause, ce sera pratiquement la toute première fois... pendant cinq fois d'affilée... Ce disque rayé... je ne peux plus le supporter... est-ce que tu peux essayer de te mettre à ma place? De t'imaginer le calvaire que tu me forces à vivre jour après jour jusqu'au tout dernier?»

« Si tu veux qu'on te dispense d'avoir à prendre ta douche, je peux m'arranger pour...»

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, bordel!»

« Dans ce cas, où est le problème?»

« La question n'est pas de m'autoriser à me doucher ou non, c'est... » Light laissa sa tête basculer sous son propres poids avant agripper sa chevelure de deux mains fébriles. « Ah, laisse-tomber, j'ai bien compris que tu n'en avais rien à foutre...»

 _Effectivement, je m'en fiche complètement._ L n'avait aucun problème à concevoir les tourments que lui exposait Light. Comprendre était une chose, ressentir de l'empathie en était une autre. Il n'avait pas oublié le hurlement d'agonie qui lui avait vrillé les oreilles dans le cockpit de cet hélicoptère, lorsque Light s'était retrouvé avec une death note entre les mains, l'écho de ce cri continuait de bourdonner dans ses tympans, le hurlement d'agonie de la conscience de Light Yagami, la preuve qu'il avait jadis disposé d'une conscience, au moment précis où elle rendait l'âme pour de bon. Deux minutes plus tard, le même adolescent avait assassiné Higushi, allongeant sa liste noire d'un nom supplémentaire. Light était libre de juger qu'il était des plus cruel de le forcer à faire face à sa propre culpabilité, au moins une fois par jour, mais pour sa part, le détective estimait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une expiation appropriée. Après tout, il avait passé tellement de temps à nier avoir commis le moindre crime, que ce soit aux yeux des autres ou aux siens, il devrait bien se décider à régler la facture qu'on lui présentait, sans faire l'impasse sur les intérêts dus au retard de paiement. _De toutes manière, la seule alternative serait de lui retirer sa mémoire pour de bon avec la Death note, avant de l'envoyer à l'échafaud malgré tout, persuadé du fond du cœur qu'il aurait été accusé à tort... Le remède serait infiniment pire que le mal dans ce cas de figure..._

« Dis-toi qu'ils te retireront ces menottes pour de bon, même si ce sera pour te sangler à l'échafaud ensuite... Je ne sais pas si ça te facilitera les choses...»

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne me facilitera rien du tout!»

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui puisse te consoler, même partiellement, ou à tout le moins, te faciliter les choses, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, c'est le moment de me faire des suggestions... Cette visite sera ma toute dernière, après cela tu ne me reverras plus...»

« Oh mais je te reverrais au moins une fois par la suite, tu le sais bien, au moment de l'exécution.» Light se mordilla les lèvres en digérant la question du détective. « Je souhaiterais revoir ma famille...»

« J'ai déjà anticipé ta requête sur ce point, ils seront autorisés à rester à tes côtés, le dernier jour, jusqu'à la dernière demi-heure qui te séparera de l'exécution.»

« Alors je n'ai plus rien à te réclamer...»

« Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que je t'expose le déroulement de la procédure?»

L était persuadé que l'adolescente refuserait sèchement sa proposition, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il préféra acquiescer. « Si ça ne te dérange pas...»

« Ton exécution aura lieu à midi. Lorsque ta famille se présentera au parloir, tu seras autorisé à passer la matinée avec eux pour leur faire tes adieux. Une demi-heure avant l'exécution, tu seras ramené en cellule pour te préparer. Aux douze coups de midi, on t'escortera jusqu'à l'échafaud, avant de te sangler à ton siège. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je serais à tes côtés à ce moment là, avec le reste de la cellule d'investigation, les juges qui ont formés ton tribunal...et, bien évidemment, un cameraman...»

Un sourire railleur étira les lèvres du condamnés dans un rictus. « Bien évidemment... »

« Lorsque nous nous serons assurés de la présence de tous, et que la caméra sera branché, nous t'autoriserons à prononcer tes derniers mots. Si tu veux qu'ils aient les dimensions d'un discours, n'hésite pas, nous ne ferons rien pour l'abréger, tant que tu te cantonnera aux limites du raisonnable en ce qui concerne la durée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si je dois demeurer à genoux durant le discours, je ferais tout mon possible pour le réduire à l'essentiel.»

« Sur ce point, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire, ils mettront une chaise à ta disposition, et même une table si tu devais ressentir le besoin de t'y appuyer...»

« Quelle délicate attention, dis-moi.»

« Nous prenons ton bien être à cœur. » Des mots que L avait murmuré sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, le condamné n'avait pas le cœur à en rire. « Lorsque tu auras terminé de prononcer tes derniers mots, un gardien viendra t'épingler une cible, et nous nous mettrons en position... Après cela ma foi, il ne se passera plus grand chose... une seule chose en tout et pour tout, et elle sera des plus courte...»

« Et si cette toute dernière chose avait le malheur de se prolonger au delà du strict nécessaire?»

« Ce ne sera pas le cas.»

Le regard de Light commença à se durcir en plus de se noircir. « Et si c'est le cas, justement?»

 _Ce ne sera pas le cas._ « Watari emportera son revolver, si un coup de grâce s'avérait nécessaire, il exécutera la besogne proprement et efficacement dans le mesure du possible. »

« Je vois. » Le prisonnier s'enfonça dans le silence, ruminant les informations mises à sa disposition, s'efforçant de combler par lui même le moindre angle mort qui pouvait encore demeurer. «Qu'est ce qui se passera par la suite?»

« Lorsque nous nous serons assurés de ta mort, ta dépouille sera consciencieusement nettoyé, de manière à ce qu'on puisse la restituer à ta famille dans un état présentable. Je leur ait demande de t'apporter des vêtements au cours de la dernière visite, alors si tu as des préférences en matière de linceul...»

Light secoua la tête. « A ce stade, je serais bien incapable de me rappeler du contenu de ma garde-robe... Ce n'est pas comme si les vêtements que je porterais feront la moindre différence, de toutes façons...»

« Je comprends. En ce qui concerne tes possessions, est-ce que tu as une dernière volonté à formuler sur ce point ? Tu es légalement un mineur, en conséquence, tes parents en hériteront suite à ton décès, néanmoins, si tu as des souhaits particulier en la matière, je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposeront... Si tu veux transmettre quoi que ce soit à une personne en particulier...»

« Ce que je peux laisser derrière moi ne me servira pas à grand chose, ils peuvent en disposer comme bon leur semble, s'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui en a plus besoin que moi, qu'ils lui cèdent tout ce qu'ils veulent... s'ils préfère conserver mes affaire ou même les jeter aux ordures, ils seront tout aussi libres de le faire...»

« J'en prends bonne note. » L jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la porte, tout en commençant à osciller sur ses propres chevilles. « Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter...»

« Qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi?»

Des mots qui avaient échappés à Light à contre-cœur, son embarras était visible à la manière dont il les avait prononcé. L fronça les sourcils face à une question qui lui paraissait des plus redondantes, pour ne pas dire incongrue. « Il me semble avoir passé un certain temps à te l'expliquer en détail... »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de vous...des juges...je voulais dire...mes parents...Qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire...une fois qu'on leur aura restitué le corps?»

 _Oh_. « Il me semble qu'ils ont pris les dispositions nécessaires en ce qui concerne la cérémonie funéraire, mais pour ce qui concernent les détails... Il faudra que tu poses la question à ton père.»

« Non, je ne pourrais pas. Il ne voudra jamais... »Le prisonnier s'interrompit brusquement avant que la réalisation ne lui fasse écarquiller les yeux. « Ne me dis pas...qu'il est venu avec toi?»

« Il est en train d'attendre la fin de notre conversation, en ce moment même, est ce que je peux lui faire signe de venir?»

« Non.»

L cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi pas?»

« Je...ne peux pas. » Light avait serré les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations tandis que la panique commençait à le faire trembler sur sa chaise. « Je ne peux pas le voir...je ne peux pas le laisser me voir...comme ça...pas comme ça...»

« Ma foi, qu'il te voit ou non, ce n'est pas ça qui changera ta situation. Que tu le veuille ou non, il finira par te revoir, les retrouvailles se dérouleront dans ce parloir ou devant ton cercueil, quelle options a ta préférence, dis-moi ? » Light secoua frénétiquement la tête en contemplant le seuil de la porte, terrifié par celui qui se dissimulait derrière. De son côté, L se contenta de soupirer avant de s'écarter de sa chaise pour poser le pied sur le sol de la pièce. « Il ne te fera aucun mal, Light, il est simplement venu te parler.»

« Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.»

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, à défaut d'autre chose, tu pourras toujours commencer par t'excuser devant lui...»

« Ryuzaki ! Attends!»

Ignorant les protestations de l'adolescent, L écarta le battant de la porte pour laisser la place à son invité. « J'en ai terminé avec lui, à présent il est à vous.»

Le plus âgée des deux Yagami passa devant lui sans un mot ni même un regard, ses yeux demeurant focalisés sur le visage de son fils. De son côté, Light s'était relevé de sa chaise entre-temps pour tendre les mains vers Ryuzaki, espérant retarder son départ, et surtout l'arrivée d'un père... des mains qui avaient commencé à trembler faisant cliqueter ses chaînes, toute couleur avait reflué de son visage lorsque son regard avait croisé celui du visiteur, au point qu'il paraissait pratiquement exsangue, et même s'il parvenait à conserver un semblant d'équilibre, l'équilibre en question demeurait des plus précaire si on en jugeait à la manière dont ses genoux avaient commencé à vaciller sous son propre poids. « Papa...je...»

« Assis-toi, Light. » L'autorité paternelle ne s'était pas émoussée malgré les épreuves traversés par le patriarche au cours des mois précédents, tant et si bien que le fils indigne n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer à une suggestion qui avait la tonalité d'un ordre. « Nous devons parler, toi et moi.»

Pendant un moment des plus interminable pour toutes les parties, L se demanda si l'adolescent n'allait pas se mettre à fondre en larmes dès le début de l'entretien, mais il se contenta de s'humecter les lèvres avant d'obéir à l'injonction. « Tu as...tout entendu?»

« Oui. »

Light baissa les yeux pour contempler deux mains unies par la même chaîne, les siennes, s'il était en état de poursuivre la conversation, il n'en manifestait certainement pas le désir. Expulsé de la conscience de l'enfant comme de celle du parent tandis qu'ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, L se demandait s'il pouvait s'éclipser discrètement de la scène sans se faire remarquer.

Qu'il continue de s'y joindre à son corps défendant ou non, les retrouvailles entre le père et le fils se déroulaient sous le feu des regard comme celui des projecteurs, après tout.

Deux gardes se tenaient dans la pièce en plus du détective, et quand bien même les trois spectateurs du drame auraient eu la courtoisie de se retirer de la pièce, la caméra de surveillance aurait continué d'enregistrer la scène.

Une affaire qui n'avait rien de privée donc, mais pourtant les émotions des acteurs de la tragédie irradiaient avec un tel degré d'intensité qu'elles en imprégnaient l'atmosphère des lieux, lui donnant la densité d'un océan qui expulsait le détective de son sein comme un liquide vomitif.

 _Il préférerait sans doute faire face au peloton d'exécution qu'à son propre père... La condamnation à mort l'a traumatisé et pourtant elle ne l'a sans doute jamais autant terrifié que la condamnation de l'être qui lui est le plus cher... Ressentir un tel degré d'affection pour qui que ce soit... je ne sais pas si je dois l'envier ou le plaindre..._

Soichiro contempla Light en silence avant de s'installer à la place que le détective avait laissé vacante. « Dis moi pourquoi tu l'as fait.»

« Je ne sais pas...»

« Bien sûr que tu le sais. Et il faudra bien me l'expliquer...m'aider à comprendre comment mon propre fils a pu aller jusque là...jusqu'à devenir un meurtrier... » Un voile de silence retomba un bref instant. « S'il te plaît, je voudrais juste...comprendre...»

« Je pensais...j'ai pensé...faire ce qui était juste...»

« En tuant des gens?»

« En _sauvant_ des gens, papa. Les sauver, pas les tuer. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je voulais juste...j'ai juste... » Light s'efforça péniblement de reprendre son souffle, suffisamment pour poursuivre sa confession. « La toute première fois...avec Otoharada... je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait...je ne le pensais vraiment pas... Une plaisanterie stupide... c'est comme ça que ce cahier m'apparaissait au début... je voulais juste me prendre au jeu, quelques instants, moins d'une minute...mais quand j'ai réalisé...que ça n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie...que le pouvoir de ce cahier était réel... que j'avais sauvé huit otages, en inscrivant simplement le nom d'un criminel sur ses pages...j'ai compris...compris que je ne pourrais pas me contenter de ça...que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter là... Est ce que tu te rappelles...cette nuit? La nuit au cours de laquelle la secte Aum a lancé ses attentats au gaz sarin dans le métro de Tokyo ? J'attendais ton retour à la maison, cette nuit là... et quand tu es finalement arrivé, tu as pleuré...je t'ai vu pleuré dans les bras de maman... je ne comprenais pas... je ne pouvais pas comprendre... Tu me disais de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ce n'était rien...mais le lendemain...j'ai vu les informations...et à ce moment là, j'ai compris... je t'ai compris... » Pour la première fois au cours de leur entrevue, il se décida à relever la tête pour contempler son propre père les yeux dans les yeux. « Tu m'avais dit que la partie la plus difficile du travail d'un policier...c'était de faire face à l'idée que tu arriverais toujours trop tard sur les lieux du crime...trop tard pour sauver la victime...les victimes... Mais avec le pouvoir de ce cahier, je pouvais les _sauver_ , papa. Ce que tu avais rêvé d'accomplir, sans avoir la force d'y croire, je pouvais le réaliser... Quelle sorte de personne est ce que j'aurais été si j'avais fui mes responsabilités ? Si j'avais refusé de les sauver ? Si j'avais enterré toutes ces possibilités, toutes ses vies, sous la couverture du cahier que j'aurais refermé pour de bon ? Quelle sorte de personne est ce que je serais?»

« Une meilleure personne que celle que j'ai en face de moi, Light. Une bien meilleure personne. Je peux comprendre pour Otaharada...mais assassiner des prisonniers? Non content de purger leurs peines, ces criminels là étaient incapables de menacer qui que ce soit...»

« Mais ça a fonctionné, non ? Ils veulent tous me juger pour les vies que j'ai prises avec ce cahier...quitte à faire l'impasse sur toutes celles que j'ai sauvé... est-ce qu'elles n'avaient aucune valeur à leurs yeux, toutes ces vies ? Ces _milliers_ de vies... celles que j'ai interrompu n'était qu'une goutte dans l'océan en comparaison... Le taux de criminalité est tombé en chute libre, le nombre de meurtre se réduisait de jour en jour...»

« ...tandis que les tiens s'accroissaient de jour en jour. Tout les crimes ont cessés, oui, à l'exception des tiens...»

« Ils assassinaient des innocents, mes victimes, si on peut les appeler ainsi, elles méritaient leur sort...»

« L, que tu as essayé d'assassiner ? Ces agents du FBI, que tu as effectivement assassiné ? Des policiers, Light ! Tu as tué des policiers qui faisaient simplement leur travail, le même travail que le mien ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que j'approuverais ce genre d'actes?!»

Light tressaillit. « Il fallait que je le fasse...»

« Et cette montre, Light?»

« Papa, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliqu...»

« Lorsque mon dernier jour au lycée a touché à sa fin, mon père...ton grand-père, il m'a offert une montre hors de prix... Bien au delà de ses moyens...Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour me la payer... Quand je lui ait dit que j'avais déjà une montre, et qu'il aurait pu m'offrir un costume à la place pour ce prix, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas simplement une montre qu'il m'offrait mais un message. La nature d'un homme ne se dévoilait pas à travers les vêtements qu'il pouvait porter mais...»

« ...mais à partir de ce qu'il faisait de son temps...je n'ai pas oublié...je ne l'ai pas oublié...»

« Tout au long de mon existence, je me suis efforcé de tout faire pour que ma vie soit à l'image de son message. J'ai offert mon temps à tout ce qui était digne que je m'y consacre, tout ceux qui en était digne, qu'il s'agisse de la police, de ta mère, de ta sœur...et de toi... Quand tu es venu au monde, j'ai sacrifié un mois de salaire pour cette montre, en prévision du jour où je pourrais te l'offrir. Ta propre mère pensait que c'était une folie, que j'étais devenu fou, mais je l'ai fait malgré tout. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai regardé grandir, des années que j'ai passé dans l'attente du moment où je pourrais te léguer une montre à mon tour, ce moment où je pourrais t'expliquer à quel point j'étais fier de te transmettre le flambeau à mon tour... Et quand ce moment s'est finalement décidé à arriver, j'ai failli faire une croix dessus... Entre temps, tu étais devenus le principal suspect d'une série de meurtre qui ne cessait de s'allonger... Pas seulement le principal suspect, mais le seul à notre disposition... Comment est-ce que je pouvais me résoudre à te transmettre cet héritage alors que cette ombre continuait de planer au dessus de ta tête? Je pouvais attendre...attendre que les soupçons se dissipent, quitte à mettre ce cadeau de côté jusqu'à la fin de tes études... mais j'ai préféré te l'offrir malgré tout... Ce n'était pas seulement une montre que j'avais remis entre tes mains, ce jour là, c'était toute ma confiance, ma manière de te faire bénéficier de mon soutien alors même qu'on te soupçonnait du pire...cette montre dont tu as choisi de faire l'arme d'un crime supplémentaire...»

« Je n'avais pas le choix, papa ! A ce moment là, je pouvais pratiquement sentir le souffle de L sur ma nuque... Vous...il...ils m'auraient tué si j'étais resté là sans rien faire, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de retourner la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...»

« Tu aurais pu confesser la vérité avec tes crimes, Light ! Soulager ta conscience de ta propre initiative avant de faire face à ton châtiment comme un homme ! Si tu avais fait ce choix avant qu'on ne te force à le faire, j'aurais peut-être pu te sauver... Tu savais pertinemment que L était sur ta trace pour une bonne raison. Et tu voudrais prétendre que c'était de la légitime défense?» Les mains de l'ancien policier avaient commencé à trembler,témoignage visible de la colère qui avait commencé à le brûler de l'intérieur. « Tu as assassiné Higushi avec cette montre que je t'avais offerte, et j'ai du témoigner devant ton tribunal, pour expliquer à tes juges que c'est moi qui t'avais fourni l'arme de ce crime. _Tu t'es servi de moi_ , Light ! Tu m'as menti, tu m'as manipulé sans remords, quitte à abuser de la confiance que je m'obstinais à t'offrir, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es allé jusque là pour _moi_? Merde, tu vaux mieux que ça quand même ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour ce genre de choses ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te faire comprendre quelles étaient les limites à ne surtout pas franchir, quelles que soient les raisons que tu puisses invoquer en guise d'excuse!»

Light se recourba un peu plus sur lui même face au regard de son père, consacrant le peu d'énergie à sa disposition pour retenir le flot de larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. »S'il te plaît...arrête... Je sais que je mérites que tu me hurles dessus comme ça mais...pas maintenant...je ne pourrais pas...je ne peux plus...s'il te plaît...arrête...ça...»

Aussi intense que soit la fureur de Soichiro, elle reflua de son visage en l'espace d'un instant, le laissant aussi pâle qu'un linceul, une pâleur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son fils. « J'ai cru en toi, Light... »murmura-t-il tristement. « Jusqu'au bout...Même au moment où L exhibait cette lettre sous mes yeux, cette lettre où je pouvais déchiffrer ton écriture... même au cours de ta tentative de fuite, j'ai pensé...j'ai cru qu'il pouvait encore s'agir d'une erreur...d'un malentendu qui serait clarifié d'ici peu... qu'au cours de ton interrogatoire, nous finirions par découvrir que ce Shinegami t'avait manipulé... qu'il ne t'avais pas laissé d'autre choix... qu'il ne t'avait pas laissé le choix... même si tu avais commis ces horreurs, ce n'était certainement pas de ton plein gré... jusqu'au bout, j'ai agrippé toutes les branches qui passaient à portée de main... tu étais mon fils... Mon fils. J'ai cru en toi...je voulais croire en toi...»

« Je regrette d'avoir pu te décevoir... Je le regrette...sincèrement...mais...»

« Me décevoir ? Tu penses que c'est ça que je te reproche ? Que la seule chose pour laquelle tu puisses t'excuser...c'est de m'avoir déçu?»

« Tu me réclamais la vérité, non ? Alors est-ce que tu es disposé à l'entendre ? » La voix de Light était atrocement rauque, à la frontière du râle d'agonie. « Je regrette de t'avoir déçu...tout comme je regrette pour ces agents du FBI...pour tout ces innocents que Misa et Higushi ont assassinés par ma faute...je regrette que notre dernière conversation doive avoir lieu au parloir d'une prison...et je regrette que vous ayez tous à souffrir pour mes crimes, que ce soit toi, maman ou Sayu...mais pour le reste...tout le reste ? Je ne regrette absolument rien... Ces criminels méritaient tous de mourir, papa. Jusqu'au bout ce sera ma conviction... aussi forte que...la conviction...ta conviction que le criminel qui est en face de toi mérite tout autant de mourir...sinon plus... Tu voulais la vérité ? Je te l'ai donné, navré si c'est douloureux pour toi de l'entendre...»

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu...comment est ce que tu peux être aussi...aveugle...aussi stupide...que ça... » Aussi dures que soient les paroles du père, ce n'était pas la colère mais la confusion qui les faisait vibrer. « J'étais si fier de toi, Light... Fier de ton intelligence...de ta détermination...de ta bonté... tu étais le fils que j'avais souhaité, le fils que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer avoir jusqu'au jour de ta naissance... et maintenant ? Je te vois, devant moi...j'écoute tes paroles...mais je ne te reconnais plus... Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ton génie, mais je pensais malgré tout que je te connaissais à défaut de pouvoir te comprendre... mais je me trompais. Mon propre fils est devenu un étranger... Tu as gâché ta vie, Light. Ta toute première victime... ce n'était pas ce criminel que Kira assassiné dans cette école maternelle...c'était avant tout...c'était surtout...mon fils... Comment est-ce que je suis supposé le vivre ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais continuer à vivre après ça?»

« Regardes le côté positif de la chose, au moins tu n'auras plus à supporter la présence de ce fils indigne bien longtemps... »Light continuait de comprimer ses paupières, que ce soit pour dissimuler les larmes qui se maintenaient douloureusement à la lisère de ses yeux, ou tout simplement éviter de contempler le désespoir de son propre père. « Tu as sans doute le droit de me haïr, papa... Oui tu en as le droit... mais je te promets...que je ferais de mon mieux...pour ne pas te donner d'autres raisons d'avoir honte de moi... Peu importe ce qui se passera au cours de l'exécution... je ferais face à mon châtiment comme un homme...comme tu le souhaitais... Sur ce point...au moins sur ce point, je m'efforcerais d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes...»

Pendant un long moment, Soichiro demeura muet, avant de rétracter ses lèvres pour se les humecter, et laisser le passage à des mots ou plutôt un nom. « Light.»

Light continua de fermer les yeux malgré la sollicitation.

« Regardes-moi.»

Doucement, à contre cœur, Light souleva les paupières, des paupières dont le poids égalait celui d'un monde comme de la misère qui en recouvrait la surface.

« Le jour de ta naissance...j'ai passé dix-huit heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital... Les autres patients me demandaient si j'étais excité...je leur ait répondu que oui, j'étais excité par l'heureux événement... ils m'ont demandé si je me sentais fier de mon futur enfant, et là encore, je leur ait répondu que oui, c'était le cas...mais en vérité...je me sentais simplement coupable, Light... Je ne l'avais jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, et je pensais emporter ce secret dans ma tombe, mais quand j'étais là... à imaginer les souffrances de ta mère...en sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais rien faire, absolument rien faire pour les soulager...ces dix-huit heures...les heures les plus longues et surtout les plus douloureuses de ma vie...»

 _Jusqu'à ce jour._ Des mots qu'un père n'avait pas prononcé, mais qui avaient résonné aux oreilles du détective malgré tout, ils avaient flotté entre l'enfant et le parent, imprégnant l'atmosphère silencieuse alors même qu'aucun son ne l'avait fait vibrer.

« Mais au bout de ces dix-huit heures... j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir... Mon premier né...mon enfant...mon fils... je t'ai vu et à ce moment là...je l'ai enfin ressenti du fond du cœur cette fierté que j'avais simplement revendiqué à voix haute... Oui, j'étais fier, non pas fier de moi, mais fier...de toi... Je sais bien que c'était absurde... qu'est ce que tu aurais pu revendiquer pour susciter ma fierté ? C'est ta mère qui avait fait tout le travail pour te faire venir au monde... Tu n'avais rien à m'offrir, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un étranger à mes yeux, hier comme aujourd'hui, le peu de larmes que pouvait contenir ce petit corps frêle, tu les déversais déjà en hurlant quand on t'as placé dans mes bras...et pourtant... la seule chose qui se reflétait dans mes yeux quand je te regardais, c'était de l'amour...l'amour au premier regard... Ta propre mère n'a pas réussi à aller jusque là lors de notre première rencontre, mais toi... » Soichiro s'était levé de sa chaise, mais son regard continuait d'éviter celui de son fils. « J'ai honte d'être resté aveugle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'on ne me force à ouvrir finalement les yeux sur ce que tu m'avais caché... J'ai honte de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir ta confiance...suffisamment de confiance pour que tu te décides à m'avouer la vérité au lieu d'être terrifié à l'idée que je la découvre... J'ai honte de l'éducation que j'ai pu t'offrir, si elle n'a pas réussi à te maintenir dans le droit chemin... mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte malgré tout ce qui s'est passé... c'est de toi... Quoique tu aies pu faire dans le passé, quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans l'avenir, tu resteras mon fils. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier instant que tu as passé dans ce monde, et je continuerais de le faire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, peu importe la manière dont ta propre vie pourra se terminer...»

Le visage de Light était aussi pâle que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, une poupée de porcelaine qui s'effritait progressivement, menaçant de se réduire en poussière suite à une légère brise. « Papa...»

Son père était déjà à ses côtés quand il murmura ce mot, un mot qui aurait du être le prélude à bien d'autres, mais ils moururent sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'adolescent lorsque son père le força gentiment à se relever avant de le serrer entre ses bras, défiant quiconque de venir s'interposer entre lui et son enfant. Un enfant qui n'avait pas la force de lui rendre son étreinte, se contentant agripper sa chemise en sanglotant, comprimant le vêtement entre ses mains enchaînés jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations. De son côté, Soichiro ferma les yeux, laissant sa main glisser sur le dos de son fils dans le va et vient d'une caresse.

 _Est-ce qu'il peut sentir la Death Note sous la surface de son uniforme?_

Question que L garda pour lui en détournant les yeux.

« Ne m'abandonnes pas...ici... » le supplia Light, déchiquetant les derniers lambeaux de sa façade. « S'il te plaît...s'il...te...plaît... ne me laisses pas...seul...ici...»

« Je suis désolé, Light, mais je ne pourrais pas partager ta prison...Pas cette fois.»

« Je sais bien...est-ce que tu pourrais juste...me ramener à la maison ? Juste quelques jours...les derniers jours qui me reste...je ne m'enfuirais pas...je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir de toutes façons... je veux juste...retourner à la maison...»

Son semblant de calme ébranlé tandis que le père et le fils le contemplaient du même regard, L se gratta le mollets avec les ongles de son autre pied sans dissimuler sa gène. « Ils ne vous y autoriserons jamais. » Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« Même si c'est sa toute dernière volonté ? Son nom est déjà inscrit sur ce cahier, Ryuzaki. Même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait aucun moyen de fuir son châtiment.»

« Vous le savez, je le sais, mais le public n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Si nous vous accordions cette dernière faveur, ce serait vu comme un risque injustifié, ou même un refus de reconnaître la gravité de ses crimes à leur juste valeur. » L haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolé.»

Light enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son père. « Je ne veux pas...mourir... » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. « Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas...mourir...je ne veux pas...»

« Je sais. »répondit Soichiro en resserrant son étreinte. « Je le sais bien.»

La porte du parloir s'écarta brusquement pour laisser le passage à un gardiens dont l'expression était aussi glaciale que le regard. « Navré, mais tout contact physique avec le prisonnier est formellement interdit.»

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » répliqua L. « C'est son père. Il est venu avec moi. J'en prends la responsabilité.»

« Quand bien même c'est le cas, vous perturbez le détenu, en conséquences,je vous demanderais de quitter les lieux.»

« Non, je...c'est terminé... » murmura Light en s'écartant de son père avant d'essuyer ses yeux du revers de sa manche. « Il peut rester... je garderais mon calme...je...vous le promets...»

Le garde ignora ses paroles comme sa présence. « Cas particulier ou non, les règles sont claires.»

« Je comprends parfaitement. Pardonnez-moi cet accès de faiblesse. » Soichiro laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avant d'adresser un faible sourire à son fils. « C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu, je reviendrais bientôt.»

« Avec maman?»

« Oui, et Sayu. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais.»

« Je me demandes bien pourquoi... » Des paroles aussi ironiques que son sourire, mais le soulagement qui brillait dans son regard, personne ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. « Dis-leur...dis leur que...je les aimes...»

« Je leur dirais.»

A la plus grande surprise de L, Light se tourna dans sa direction. « Ryuzaki?»

« Oui?»

« A la prochaine.»

Aussi sombre que soit l'expression du prisonnier, aucun doute ne venait tracer son ombre sur son visage. L hocha simplement la tête. « A la prochaine.»

Le garde toussota, et Light obtempéra à l'ordre silencieux, se laissant escorter hors de la pièce, un parcours qu'il s'efforça d'effectuer la tête haute et les épaules droites.

Alors même que le condamné s'était éclipsé hors de vue, le cliquetis de ses chaines continuait de faire résonner son écho aux oreilles du détective.


	5. Chapitre 5

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

« Essayez à nouveau.»

L décocha un regard noir à Watari avant de reporter son attention sur la cible positionnée face à lui. Il avait transpercé la silhouette de carton à plusieurs reprises, laissant indemne le point de repère marquant l'emplacement du cœur humain. « Vous pourriez vous montrer plus encourageant...»

« Quand vous me montrerez la trace d'un tir digne de ce nom devant vous, je ne manquerais pas de vous le faire savoir.»

« Le dernier n'était pas si mal.»

« Il n'était pas à la hauteur de celui qu'on exigera de vous, c'est tout ce qui compte.»répondit brutalement Watari. «Une balle dans les intestins, un certain écart demeure avec la mort instantanée que vous avez promise au condamné.»

 _Un certain écart, en effet._ «Merci d'enfoncer une porte ouverte. Je pensais pourtant vous avoir démontré à plusieurs reprises mon expertise en matière d'anatomie humaine, particulièrement en ce qui concerne les manières dont on pouvait faire passer un homme de vie à trépas.»

«Certes. Mais à l'instant présent, c'est de votre expertise en matière de balistique dont je me préoccupe. Essayez à nouveau.»

Serrant les dents, L releva le fusil pour le placer à hauteur de son propre visage, calant la crosse de l'arme contre son épaule comme le lui avait conseillé son subordonné. _Gardez vos yeux ouverts, alignez la cible au cœur de votre champs de vision, et maintenez votre attention focalisée dessus. Ne cherchez pas à retenir votre souffle, pressez simplement la gâchette, inutile de l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout._ La force du recul lui secoua le bras, expédiant la balle à gauche du point d'impact qu'il avait consciencieusement visualisé, manquant son objectif de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Watari se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Légère amélioration. Vous lui auriez transpercé le poumon droit de cette manière, une mort assurée, une agonie hypothétique plus longue que prévue, mais néanmoins plus courte que la toute dernière que vous avez daigné lui offrir.»

Remarque qui poussa L à baisser le canon du fusil en direction du sol. « Tout cela est inutile...pour ne pas dire futile...»

« Non, c'est ce qu'on appelle progresser. Essayez à nouveau.»

« Non. Je penses plutôt arrêter le massacre à ce point.»

Watari soupira. « Je vois que les années ne vous ont pas changés plus que ça.»

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre, là.»

« Au cours de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un tireur d'élite qui s'imaginerait que son expertise lui permettrait de défier un virtuose du piano sur son propre terrain, et de l'autre côté de la barrière, les musiciens les plus talentueux ne s'imaginent pas que leurs dons puisse les hisser à la même hauteur intellectuelle que les génies, au point de pouvoir leur donner des leçons sur leur sujet de prédilections avant même d'avoir pris la peine de l'étudier. Humilité qui brille par son absence chez tout les experts que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque là, vous y compris. Être parvenu à un haut sommet sur le plan intellectuel, vous avez tendance à interpréter ça comme un droit divin à vous élever au dessus du commun des mortels, vous dispensant de passer par les mêmes épreuves que ceux que vous n'arrivez plus à voir comme vos semblables. Et quand nos surdoués s'avèrent incapable de maîtriser une nouvelle compétence en moins d'une demi-heure, ils en concluent inévitablement que la compétence en question est dépourvue de la moindre valeur, excuse commode pour cesser de consacrer des efforts à l'apprendre, quand ce n'est pas leur propre personne qu'ils estiment soudainement dépourvu de toute valeur en la matière, excuse tout aussi commode pour cesser leurs efforts.» Le bras du majordome se tendit en direction de la cible. « Essayez à nouveau.»

L manifesta son irritation d'un claquement de langue. « Est ce que je dois me répéter ? C'est inutile en plus d'être futile. Cela n'a aucune importance si je progresse au lieu de stagner, si je le fais à cette vitesse, cela ne fera pas la moindre différence au final. Progression que j'ai bien du mal à percevoir de toutes manières.»

« Que vous en ayez conscience ou non, c'est une progression bien réelle que vous m'avez montré. Vous vous débrouillez déjà bien mieux que moi quand j'étais à votre niveau actuel. On ne naît pas tireur d'élite, L, on le devient à force de persévérance, et vous avez encore le temps de me rejoindre, si ce n'est de me dépasser.»

« J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour vous rejoindre, oui, mais de son côté, Light Yagami n'a plus le temps d'attendre que je le fasse à mon rythme.»

Watari soupira. « Je sais bien que vous vous préoccupez de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir au cours de ses derniers instants...»

« Extrapolation dépourvu du moindre fondement. Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il pourra ressentir ou non au cours de l'exécution.»

« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre avec cette déclaration absurde ? J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder derrière votre épaule quand vous avez rédigé les circonstances de sa mort sur la Death Note.»

 _Treize mots._ L détourna les yeux de son subordonné pour les focaliser sur sa cible. « Cela arrangeait tout le monde. Qu'il fasse aussi partie du lot ne changeait rien à l'affaire, ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai fais ce choix.»

« C'est évident. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'imaginer que vous ayez la moindre considération pour son bien être. Que ce soit pour expliquer les derniers mots de l'épitaphe que vous lui avez rédigé, pour justifier que vous ayez pris sa dernière requête au sérieux. Suffisamment au sérieux pour vous efforcer de convaincre ses juges de la lui accorder, en plus de l'annoncer en personne à son père comme aux premiers concernés... Tout comme il serait stupide de s'imaginer que vous ressentiez la moindre frustration à l'idée d'être incapable de tirer une balle qui abrégera ses souffrances au lieu de les prolonger au delà du nécessaire... Vous êtes libres de mentir au reste du monde, mais n'espérez pas vous en tirer comme ça avec moi. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour avaler cette supercherie.» Watari haussa les sourcils pour appuyer ses paroles. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de sympathiser avec Light Yagami. Allez-vous prétendre le contraire?»

« Non, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien à prétendre ou à dissimuler sur ce point.»

« Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas faire preuve d'honnêteté ? Ne serait-ce qu'avec vous même?»

« Je suis on ne peut plus sincère, Quillish. Je serais incapable d'éprouver la moindre once d'affection pour lui, aujourd'hui comme hier, il me fait trop penser à...»

« Vous même?»

L renifla. « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable de vous abaisser à la psychologie de comptoir.»

« C'est sans doute la personne la plus proche de vous sur cette terre. Nul besoin d'être psychologue pour le comprendre. Il n'y a même pas besoin d'être un psychologue de comptoir pour parvenir à cette conclusion...»

« C'est un tueur en série dont les atrocités rentrent dans la catégorie du crime de masse. J'ai passé ma vie à résoudre des crimes au lieu d'en commettre. Il me semble que cela constitue une différence des plus significative si vous voulez mon avis.»

« Un de mes vieux amis était un assistant social.» murmura simplement Watari. «Il a passé l'essentiel de sa carrière auprès de délinquants juvéniles. Un jour, il s'est permis de me faire une remarque en passant, une remarque qui m'a profondément marquée...pour ne pas dire au fer rouge. En me parlant des policiers qu'il avait croisé dans le cadre de son travail, il m'a confié qu'il avait appris une chose à leur contact. Les policiers et les criminels provenaient du même moule, aussi opposés que puissent être leur trajectoire, au premier regard, elles suivaient la même direction. Celui qui ne reculait devant aucun risque pouvait violer la loi aussi bien que la défendre. Quelquefois, lorsqu'il percevait les symptômes de cette attitude chez un des adolescents qu'on lui avait confié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quel côté de la route il choisirait de s'engager au final. Une décision que l'on ne pouvait pas prendre à sa place, et aussi forte que soit la tentation de l'aiguiller du bon côté, en dernier instance, la seule chose qui vous restait à faire était de s'inquiéter...ou d'espérer... tout au plus prier qu'il fasse le bon choix..»

L inclina la tête, amusé. « Le criminel de Schrödinger.»

« ...ou le policier de Schrödinger, selon la perspective adoptée. La différence entre l'optimiste et le pessimiste, j'imagine.»

« Une théorie des plus intéressante.»

« C'est bien plus qu'une théorie, il me suffit de vous regarder pour en contempler la preuve vivante. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on surprendrait en train de prier...mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été rongé par l'inquiétude pendant la majeure partie de votre adolescence...suffisamment pour regretter de ne pas être capable de prier...»

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de L. « La majeure partie, hein ? Et qu'est ce qui a mis fin à vos inquiétudes?»

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que mes inquiétudes vis vis de vous avaient pris fin. Elles ont juste changés de direction.»

« Sur quoi se portent-elles à présent?»

« Soichiro Yagami.»

« Je réussissais à vous suivre jusque là.»

« C'est un homme de bien. Un bon policier, mais également bien plus que ça. Quelqu'un qui aimait son travail mais aussi sa famille. Il avait choisi de consacrer sa vie à la justice, et qu'est ce que la vie lui a offert en retour pour toutes ses années de bon et loyaux services ? Son propre fils dans un cercueil... » Watari secoua la tête. « Une tragédie d'autant plus douloureuse qu'elle aurait pu être la mienne, je ne sais pas si vous réalisez jusqu'à quel point j'ai pu la frôler... Est-ce que l'idée vous a au moins effleuré?»

 _Oui_. « je ne suis pas votre fils.» répondit simplement L.

« Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus proche. Ce que j'aurais de plus proche dans ma vie. On me demandait souvent si j'avais des enfants, je me contentais de rire avant de répondre que j'en avais même plusieurs dizaines si on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir. Mais avec le recul... Cet orphelinat porte peut-être mon nom, mais ce n'est pas le miens pour autant... Ce n'est plus le miens. J'en suis resté trop longtemps éloigné pour le revendiquer à nouveau.»

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je suis à blâmer pour ce triste état de fait?»

Observation qui arracha un reniflement au vieillard. « Vous avez le chic pour déformer les paroles de vos interlocuteurs. C'est de ma propre initiative que je me suis engagé à vos côtés dans cette folle aventure, quitte à laisser tout le reste derrière moi, une décision que je ne regrette pas et que je ne regretterais jamais. Vous êtes tout de même capable d'en déduire quelque chose, non?»

L étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sarcastique. « Que le grand âge commence à vous faire dérailler?»

« Eh, je ne peux guère vous contredire sur ce point. Ce n'est pas cette conclusion que je visais, mais je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas manqué de grand chose. » Watari soupira avant d'agiter le bras en direction de la cible. « Et en parlant de viser...»

« J'ai encore des progrès à faire en la matière, je sais. » Le détective pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents, tout en contemplant le fusil qui demeurait figé entre ses mains, en direction du sol. « Cette dernière requête... j'aurais du la lui refuser... tout au moins refuser d'y participer.»

« Et pourtant vous avez accepté de le faire. Pourquoi?»

« Il me l'avait demandé.»

« C'est un truisme, pas une réponse.»

L continua d'étudier le fusil en silence, comme si la réponse à la question pouvait se refléter sur la surface de l'arme faute de se réfléchir dans sa conscience. La dimension rationnelle de son esprit lui apparaissait comme un entrepôt méticuleusement organisé, les théories méthodiquement élaborées étaient soigneusement classées sur les étagères, aux côtés des faits qui les structuraient, il lui suffisait de faire glisser le doigt sur la surface des dossiers pour trouver l'information adéquate, nul besoin d'errer ou de tâtonner pour mettre la main sur la bonne réponse... mais quand il s'agissait de s'aventurer du côté émotionnel... une cave humide, faiblement éclairée, quand cette pénombre ne prenait pas la forme d'une ruche où souvenirs et sentiments bourdonnaient de concert, sans rimes ni raisons, virevoltant constamment d'une extrémité à l'autre, entretenant la confusion au lieu de l'éclaircir...

Oui, un dédale où il préférait ne pas mettre le pied, faute de disposer de la moindre boussole pour s'orienter dans ses profondeurs, de la moindre lampe susceptible de l'éclairer ou d'un quelconque fil d'Ariane pour le guider vers la lumière... Jusqu'à présent, il s'imaginait que son incompétence sur le plan des émotions était la contrepartie légitime du surdéveloppement de ses autres facultés, le juste prix qu'il avait versé au cours du pacte Faustien qui avait précédé sa naissance...mais pour ce qu'il avait pu en juger, Light n'avait pas eu besoin de compenser ses atouts par ce handicap, ses talents avaient réellement pris la forme d'un don plutôt que celle d'un échange, équitable ou non...

 _Pourquoi est ce que j'ai_ ** _choisi_** _d'accepter, en effet?_

« Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser sur le coup. » murmura-t-il finalement. « A partir du moment où je m'étais déjà décidé à inscrire son nom...»

« Vous auriez pu me demander de l'inscrire à votre place si cela vous posait problème.»

« Non, je ne pouvais pas m'offrir ce luxe. Vous êtes le propriétaire de ce cahier à présent, si vous en aviez fait usage, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, une partie de vos souvenirs n'auraient pas survécu à la destruction des deux Death Note.»

« Et alors ? Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je me fais vieux. Nul besoin d'un cahier pour que ma mémoire s'effrite un peu plus, lorsque cette matinée aura touché à sa fin, j'aurais sans doute perdu plus de souvenirs que vous n'en avez amassé au cours de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Vous pensez réellement qu'un de plus ou de moins fera une différence à mes yeux? Particulièrement s'il s'agit d'une chose que j'aurais apprécié d'oublier, pour changer des autres souvenirs dont j'ai du faire mon deuil...»

 _Non, cela ne vous aurait posé aucun problème, en effet._ « Il s'agissait de ma responsabilité, pas de la vôtre.»

« Qui a placé cette responsabilité sur vos seules épaules?»

« Personne d'autre que moi. Vous vous opposiez à ce que je m'implique dans cette affaire en premier lieu, je n'avais aucun raison de vous y entraîner plus longtemps avec moi.»

« En me confiant ce carnet, vous m'avez enchaîné à deux personnifications anthropomorphiques de la mort, est-ce que je ne devrais pas considérer ce fardeau comme une manière de m'enfermer un peu plus longtemps au sein de cette affaire ? Si cette impression est justifiée, cela ne semble guère vous avoir posé de problème de conscience pour autant...»

L leva les yeux en direction de Ryuk et de Rem qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Il me semblait pourtant qu'ils vous laissaient relativement en paix, ces derniers temps.»

« J'ai menacé l'ancien Shinegami de Misa Amane d'incarcérer à nouveau notre ancienne suspecte si elle s'obstinait à m'ennuyer plus longtemps, menace qui s'est avéré effective, et l'ancien compagnon de Light Yagami s'est avéré corruptible. A partir de là, nous avons pu mettre en place un statu quo relativement confortable pour toutes les parties.» Le vieillard secoua la tête en refrénant un soupir. « Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que je vais m'habituer à leur présence, de fait, je serais le premier à me réjouir de leur absence quand elle se décidera enfin à survenir.»

« Je peux le comprendre. Après tout, un vieillard qui se rapproche de la fin de sa vie n'a pas besoin de sentir littéralement la mort suivre chacun de ses pas...»

Watari réajusta ses lunettes d'une pression de l'index pour mieux fustiger son protégé d'un regard noir. « Je me fais peut-être vieux, mais pas à ce point là tout de même...et certainement pas au point d'être incapable de me rendre compte que vous essayez d'esquiver mes questions par ce faux-fuyant enrobé dans une provocation...»

« Je ne cherche pas à esquiver votre question, j'ignore simplement la réponse.»

« Un mensonge de plus et vous le savez.»

L grinça des dents dans un rictus irrité, dévoilant la colère qui commençait à s'agiter derrière son expression habituellement apathique. « Vous tenez tant que ça à savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter ? Parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. Tout comme j'ai choisi d'énumérer les options disponibles devant lui au lieu de restreindre la liste à une seule pour faire ce choix à sa place, parce que, là encore, c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. La même raison pour laquelle j'ai enduré la méfiance et les accusations du reste de la cellule d'investigation pendant tout ces mois, en plus de m'être placé en première ligne, quitte à m'exposer au danger, parce que _c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi_. Si cette raison ne vous paraît pas suffisante, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus.»

« La vérité, rien de plus.»

« J'ai dévoilé la vérité. J'ai promis au monde entier que je capturerais Kira et j'ai tenu parole sur ce point. J'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Tout ces risques que j'ai pris, ils ont fini par payer. Ils le savent, chacun des membres de la cellule d'investigation en a conscience, tout comme chacun d'entre eux aurait préféré que ce soit moi et non Light Yagami qui finisse au fond d'une tombe à la fin de cette enquête.»

« Ce n'est certainement pas le cas d'Aizawa.»

« C'est vrai, il aurait sans doute préféré que nous partagions cette tombe tout les deux.»

« Un peu mélodramatique, vous ne trouvez pas?»

« Non. » L promena son pouce le long de ses lèvres avant de le glisser à l'intérieur pour le mordiller, évacuant ainsi le malaise qui le rongeait. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'enrober cette triste vérité de sucre pour que je puisse la digérer, Quilish. Si Light était parvenu à ses fins, s'il avait réussi à me tuer, aucun membre de l'équipe n'aurait porté mon deuil, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je doute que cela se serait prolongé au delà de mon enterrement.»

« J'aurais regretté votre mort. » Un constat qui se refléta dans les yeux de Watari, les colorant d'une nuance de tristesse. « Le commissaire Yagami l'aurait également regretté lui aussi, et je ne pense pas me tromper en m'imaginant que l'inspecteur Matsuda en aurait fait de même.»

 _Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous sur ce point._ « Matsuda n'a jamais fait preuve d'une grande sagacité.»

« Peut-être, cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes son idole à ses yeux, L, pour ne pas dire qu'il vous idolâtre. Je pense tout de même que vous l'aviez compris, non?»

« Quand bien même c'était le cas, je pense que j'ai chuté de mon piédestal entre-temps.»

« Hmm. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé de vous former personnellement, seul à seul, au lieu de participer aux séances d'entraînement que nous avons organisé à Isehara pour le reste de l'équipe?»

« Peut-être que j'avais simplement besoin d'entendre vos conseils.»

Watari renifla. « Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous préoccupez de mes conseils ? La dernière fois que vous avez consenti à me réclamer des conseils, vous étiez plus jeune que Light Yagami.»

 _Plus jeune que Light Yagami, hein?_ Comme si L avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle l'âge de l'adolescent. « Il me semble avoir précisé que j'avais _peut-être_ besoin de vos conseils.»

« En temps normal, vous ne vous préoccupez guère de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser ou non de vous.»

« C'est toujours le cas. Ils ne voulaient pas de ma présence à leurs côté, je n'ai pas cherché à la leur imposer. Une simple courtoisie de ma part.»

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus du genre à vous embarrasser de courtoisie ou de considération pour les autres...en temps normal...»

L humecta ses lèvres. « Matsuda est au courant.»

« Au courant de quoi?»

« Pour la Death note...et l'identité de celui qui y a inscrit le nom de Light Yagami. Son père a certainement compris, lui aussi, et à ce stade, j'imagine bien qu'ils ont du mettre les deux derniers dans la confidence. » L demeura stoïque. « Je ne souhaites pas avoir cette conversation une fois de plus.»

« Je vois.»

Watari le contempla en silence, visiblement dans l'anticipation des prochaines paroles du détective, mais L estimait qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, que ce soit sur ce sujet ou un autre. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il commença à se gratter la cheville à l'aide de son autre pied, se focalisant sur la tâche pour se donner un semblant de contenance ou d'excuse tandis qu'il évitait le regard de son subordonné. _S'il pouvait arrêter de me regarder comme ça...ou de me regarder tout court..._ Il avait parfaitement conscience de la compassion que Watari éprouvait son égard à force de veiller sur lui depuis l'âge de six ans, mais en temps normal, le vieil homme avait la pudeur de s'efforcer de la dissimuler à son protégée. Aussi exceptionnels que soient les moments où sa pitié remontait à la surface jusqu'à en devenir visible, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins douloureux pour le détective.

« Matsuda m'a dit quelque chose, vous savez... » se décida-t-il finalement à avouer. « La dernière fois que je lui aie parlé. Il m'a confié qu'on pourrait apprendre à m'apprécier si j'apportais des bonnes nouvelles pour changer...»

« Il n'a pas tort sur ce point. » Watari se frotta le menton d'un air songeur. « Bien sûr, cela ne fait pas le tour de la question, mais...»

« Je ne vais pas le contredire. Je suis _détective_. Par définition, quand je viens mettre mon nez quelque part, c'est que quelque chose a mal tourné...» L'amertume refoulée de L suintait de chacun de ses mots. « Tout le monde prétend rechercher la vérité, mais chaque fois que je la leur apporte, cette vérité qu'il faisait mine de me réclamer avec tant d'insistance, ils me haïssent pour leur avoir jeté à la figure. De son côté, Light Yagami n'a pas hésité un seul instant à mentir à ses proches, et pourtant, ils ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur, pire, ils continuent de l'aimer malgré ça. Et je déteste ça, Quillish. Je _les_ déteste pour ça. Une réaction des plus immatures, vous ne croyez pas?»

Watari haussa les épaules. « Une réaction des plus humaine.»

« Elle n'en demeure pas moins irrationnelle...»

« Au risque de me répéter, une réaction humaine.»

L secoua la tête. « J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir lui coller une balle dans la tête, mais je ne peux pas le faire... ou plutôt je ne veux pas le faire, justement. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi...»

« Peu importe la raison, c'est plutôt une bonne chose de mon point de vue. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa tête qu'on vous demandera de viser.»

« Merci de me faire bénéficier de vos lumières.»

Le vieil homme réajusta ses lunettes dans un soupir en ignorant le sarcasme. « Vous voulez ma véritable opinion?»

« J'ai la nette impression que vous m'en ferez bénéficier, que je le veuille ou non, particulièrement si j'y oppose mon veto.»

« Je ne peux décidément rien vous cacher. Ce n'est pas Light Yagami qui vous trouble, c'est la ressemblance que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de déceler entre lui et vous.»

Le détective soupira à son tour. « Nous en revenons au criminel de Schrödinger?»

« Exactement. Vous aviez tout les handicaps possibles pour vous donner l'excuse ou tout le moins une raison de vous engager du mauvais côté de la route, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait pour autant. Il a eu accès à toutes les raisons et toutes les opportunités possibles pour rester sur le droit chemin, et il a pourtant choisi de lui tourner le dos. Parce que vous vous tenez du bon côté de l'équation, celui de la loi, sans qu'on puisse blâmer ou plutôt remercier les circonstances pour cet état de fait, vous êtes prompts à le juger et surtout le condamner pour ne pas avoir fait le même choix... ce qui ne vous empêche pas, par ailleurs, d'avoir conscience du fait que la situation aurait très bien pu être inversée... Quand vous contemplez son esprit, c'est une reflet du vôtre qui se dévoile sous vos yeux, au point que vous pourriez-vous imaginer un instant faire face à votre propre reflet. Une impression déconcertante, j'imagine bien, mais surtout des plus dérangeantes...en plus d'être familière, n'est-ce pas?»

« Non. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais face à des criminels qui peuvent rivaliser avec moi sur le plan intellectuel. Je me suis déjà confronté à d'autres génies, et cela n'a m'as posé le moindre problème. Que ce soit avec Coil...ou même avec B...»

« Des génies certes, mais aussi brillant soient-ils en surface, leur esprit dissimulait toujours une fêlure... Des marginaux. Des parias qui n'avaient rien à vous envier, et vous n'aviez rien à leur envier en retour. Toute votre vie, votre faiblesse, pour ne pas dire votre traumatisme, vous avez choisi de les interpréter comme la contrepartie de votre intelligence, comme quelque chose d'indissociable de votre intelligence, la part d'ombre qui devait nécessairement coller à la lumière... Comme si votre génie était un choix, la solitude le prix à verser en compensation. Une croyance qui n'avait rien de rationnel, sans nul doute, mais elle avait le mérité d'être compréhensible à défaut d'être justifiée... Il était plus rassurant de s'imaginer que vous aviez volontairement tourné le dos au reste de l'humanité pour vous élever jusqu'à son plus haut sommet... Plus rassurant que de constater que la vie vous avez déjà estropié avant même que vous ne lui ayez donné des raisons de le faire... » Le regard de Watari l'avait transpercé de part en part, tel un laser, pour mieux graver ses mots sur la surface de sa conscience. « Yagami, en revanche... son cerveau n'avait rien à envier au vôtre, mais le cortège d'ombre supposé suivre la lumière, il brillait par son absence. Une famille stable et attentionnée. A l'aise en public. Des amis pour l'admirer. Des femmes prêtes à succomber à ses charmes. Aucun contraste entre son apparence physique et l'esprit qui se dissimulait sous cette surface. Tout vos atouts, aucun de vos handicaps. Vous avez du payer le prix fort pour votre génie, le sien était littéralement un don du ciel. C'est on ne peut plus naturel que vous éprouviez du ressentiment à son égard...pour ne pas dire...»

« De l'envie ? C'est ça que vous suggérez ? Que j'en suis réduit à envier un meurtrier de masse?»

« Ce n'est pas le cas?»

Un déni instinctif brûla les lèvres de L, si bien qu'il du les mordiller pour le réduire au silence. « J'envie la personne qu'il aurait pu devenir, certainement pas celle qu'il a choisi de devenir.»

« C'est de bonne guerre. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste qui que ce soit pour envier sa situation à l'instant présent. En vérité, le seul véritable meurtrier de ce garçon, c'est avant tout lui même, nous ne faisons que finir le travail.»

 _Nous ne sommes que des outils._ L'accusation de Matsuda fît résonner son écho aux oreilles du détective tandis qu'il étudiait à nouveau son fusil, dissimulant ses pensées derrière l'écran d'une expression mortellement sérieuse. _Il n'avait pas tort. De simples outils, oui, mais certainement pas les miens... plutôt ceux de la Death note_. Quel que soient les efforts que L consacrerait à cet entraînement, quel quel soient les efforts déployés par les autres membres de l'équipe, au final, ce ne serait rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux, y compris ses propres yeux. Quand L se dressera face à Light, son arme à la main, ce n'est pas lui qui visera le criminel.

 _Treize mots._

Une pensée que L écarta. « Ils avaient envisagés de le condamner à la cécité, vous savez.»

« Hmm?»

« Le tribunal. Ils avaient envisagé de donner un autre choix à Light, non pas pour son exécution mais pour sa condamnation, une exécution publique, où conserver l'anonymat en passant le reste de ses jours seul, entres les quatre murs d'une cellule. Une détention à perpétuité sous la réserve de deux conditions. La destruction des cahiers d'une part, et d'autre part... une opération chirurgicale qui l'aurait définitivement privé de l'usage de ses yeux.»

Watari fronça les sourcils. « Et comment avaient-ils justifié la seconde condition?»

« De cette manière, si un Shinegami s'amusait à abandonner une autre Death note à l'intérieur de a cellule, il serait incapable d'en faire usage.»

« Puisqu'il lui faudrait un nom mais aussi un visage pour ajouter une victime de plus à sa longue liste.» Watari contempla la possibilité. « Ce n'est pas totalement idiot de leur part.»

« Non, c'est totalement idiot au contraire. Si un Shinegami venait lui rendre visite au fond de sa cellule pour lui faire cadeau d'une énième Death note, il lui suffirait d'accepter le pacte pour recouvrer instantanément la vue. Lorsque je leur ait fait comprendre cette simple vérité, ils ont finalement décidé de se cantonner à l'exécution.»

Le vieillard jeta un regard en coin en direction de Rem et surtout de Ryuk. De son côté, le Shinegami faisait mine de leur faire la sourde oreille au lieu de savourer chacune de leurs paroles. « Et si vous n'aviez pas pris la peine de les éclairer sur ce point ? Est-ce que cela aurait fait la moindre différence?»

« J'en doute fortement. Même avec une Death note entre ses mains, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'extirper du type de prisons qu'on lui avait réservé. Et Light Yagami est loin de détenir le moindre monopole sur l'usage d'une Death note, bien au contraire, il aurait du faire face à la concurrence de millions d'êtres humains tout aussi susceptible que lui de succomber à la tentation... Des êtres humains conservant l'anonymat en plus de leur liberté, une différence essentielle aux yeux d'un Shinegami ennuyé... Mais par dessus tout, il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable de tuer les Shinegamis aussi facilement que ses propres semblables si cela pouvait servir ses intérêts. Si j'en juge au maigre échantillon que j'ai eu sous les yeux, ces créatures ne sont pas nécessairement les plus brillantes qui soient sur le plan intellectuel, mais ce ne sont pas des imbéciles pour autant, loin de là... » L jeta un regard morose en direction d'une cible, substituant mentalement la poitrine d'un adolescent à l'assemblage de carton et d'acier formant une silhouette d'apparence humaine sous ses yeux. « L'isolement carcéral peut s'avérer dévastateur pour l'esprit humain, même à petite dose, mais si on pousse la cruauté jusqu'à y ajouter la cécité... Cette prison dispose peut-être d'une bibliothèque, mais elle ne comporte aucun ouvrage rédigé en braille, quand bien même on l'autoriserait à apprendre à déchiffrer cet alphabet en premier lieu... et il resterait confiné un bon demi-siècle dans cette cellule...si ce n'est soixante ans...voir plus... Pour couronner le tout, les souvenirs de ses crimes ne survivront pas à l'incinération des Death note, sans que cela lui octroie la possibilité de faire appel de sa sentence pour autant... Je doute qu'il survivre seulement un an dans ces conditions... Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je doute que son équilibre mental survive au calvaire...»

« Mais vous pensez qu'il aurait préféré faire ce choix malgré tout?»

L renifla. « Si je le pense ? Un adolescent de dix-neuf ans au fond du désespoir, terrifié à l'idée de mourir ? Je _sais_ qu'il aurait fait ce choix si on le lui avait laissé.»

« Raison pour laquelle vous l'avez privé de cette option.»

« Non. Le tribunal a demandé à L son opinion sur cette sentence alternative, et je la leur ait confié. Ce qu'ils pouvaient choisir de faire avec cette information, ce n'était plus de mon ressort.»

« Et pourtant, vous semblez regretter de la leur avoir fourni, cette fameuse information.»

Aussi douce que puisse être la voix de Watari, cela n'émoussait pas le tranchant de ses paroles pour autant. Détournant le regard, L acquiesça discrètement. « Oui, on peut dire ça...»

« Pourquoi?»

« En temps normal, je ne fréquente pas les tribunaux. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Mon travail est de capturer les criminels, avant de les confier aux autorités compétentes pour les juger à ma place. Mais plus je réfléchis au déroulement de ce procès... de son procès...»

« ...vous en êtes venu à mettre en doute la compétence ou plutôt l'autorité de ses juges?»

« Exactement. Aussi juste que soient leur verdict, cela ne justifie pas pour autant la procédure qui leur a permis d'aboutir à ce résultat... D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas simplement la procédure que je mets en doute, maintenant, c'est également le verdict dont elle a accouché...»

« Il ne mérite pas l'exécution selon vous?»

« Non, je pense qu'il la mérite au contraire. Mais il était aussi en droit d'assister à son propre procès...et il ne méritait certainement pas de finir sa vie sous les caméras de télévisions... Ils vont pousser le vice jusqu'à publier _les photos de son autopsie_ , Quillish. Elles seront mises en ligne aux yeux du monde...y compris les yeux de sa propre famille...»

« Est ce qu'il est au courant pour ce dernier point?»

« Non. J'ai estimé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, mais ce n'est pas la question. Ils sont déterminés à faire de lui un exemple, et tout ce qu'ils parviendront à accomplir au final, c'est d'en faire un martyr. Ce n'est pas de la justice, c'est de la stupidité pure et simple.»

Watari haussa un sourcil. « C'est donc le cœur de votre problème, il suscite votre pitié...»

« A mon corps défendant, mais c'est bel et bien le cas, oui. J'ai pitié de lui.»

« Il n'y a aucune honte à cela. Si vous voulez tout savoir, moi aussi, j'ai pitié de lui plus qu'autre chose. Mais il faut faire la part des choses, et la différence entre la pitié et la sympathie. Il a perdu le droit à toute forme de sympathie de ma part à partir du moment où il a essayé de vous tuer. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour vous.»

« C'est effectivement le cas.»

« Et c'est une très bonne chose. Vous disiez vous-même que Light Yagami méritait l'exécution, focalisez-vous sur ça et faites abstraction de tout le reste. Quoique puisse lui faire subir le tribunal, avant comme après sa mort, c'est suite à ses propres choix qu'il s'est retrouvé à leur merci en premier lieu. Il aurait pu choisir ce renoncer à ce cahier de sa propre initiative, il n'a pas manqué d'occasion de le faire, et s'il avait pris cette décision, vous vous seriez retrouvé dans l'incapacité de prouver quoi que ce soit pour le faire comparaître au tribunal... Il avait eu le choix d'agir autrement, et il a refusé de le faire. Rappelez-vous en. Vous pouvez éprouver de la compassion pour ses souffrances, mais cela ne doit pas vous faire oublier pour autant qu'il récolte douloureusement ce qu'il a consciemment semé en toute connaissance des cause...»

« Une question de choix, hein ? » L promena son pouce le long de ses lèvres. _Le criminel de Schrödinger, encore et toujours_. « Simple curiosité, mais si j'avais fait d'autre choix...ou plutôt un autre choix...»

« Est-ce que j'aurais eu le cœur de vous pardonner, comme l'a fait Soichiro Yagami?»

L acquiesça.

« Hmm... Peut-être que oui, mais je vous en aurais fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant... Non, je vous aurais fait vivre l'enfer... et c'est ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire si vous m'en fournissez l'occasion à l'avenir. Mais si vous vous imaginez que je vous abandonnerais pour autant, c'est ici et maintenant que je ferais de votre vie un enfer.»

L s'efforça de refréner un sourire... en vain. « Vous auriez pris la peine de franchir les portes de ma prison, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une visite de temps à autres?»

« Si on m'y avait autorisé, je n'aurais pas manqué de le faire, oui. Mais dans ce cas de figure, je crains fort qu'on m'ait refermé la porte de cette prison au nez. Je ne suis pas votre père après tout.»

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, ne trouvez-vous pas?»

Watari lui décocha un regard brusquement sobre. « Et vous n'êtes pas votre propre père non plus...»

 _Oh._ « Je n'en serais pas si certain, après tout, vous disiez vous-même...»

« La possibilité que vous puissiez trébucher en cours de route, je l'ai prise au sérieux, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé que vous perdiez votre personnalité en chemin pour adopter celle d'un autre. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de cruel, L. Un utilitariste qui ne recule pas devant l'idée de se salir les mains s'il l'estime nécessaire, oui, mais cruel? Certainement pas.»

« Je ne suis pas certain que Light Yagami s'accorderait avec vous sur ce point.»

« Light Yagami n'est plus en position de vous juger.»

« Mais son père est certainement en droit de le faire à sa place. Comme décriviez-vous sa situation, déjà ? Une vie entière consacrée à la justice, et en récompense de ses années de bon et loyaux services, je lui offrirais la vision de son propre fils dans un cercueil. » L secoua la tête. « Cruauté, Utilité, vous pouvez utiliser les mots que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien à la réalité qu'ils décrivent.»

« N'était-ce pas vous qui pensiez que le processus comptait autant que le résultat, sinon plus, quand bien même il n'aurait rien changé au résultat final?»

« Une opinion qui se cantonnait aux procédures judiciaires, je ne pense pas qu'il soit justifié de l'étendre jusqu'aux êtres humains. Il y a une différence entre les deux, si vous voulez mon avis.»

« Non-sens. Est-ce vous vous imaginez votre propre père s'inquiéter pour des raisons de justice ou d'équité s'il se retrouvait à votre place ? Il sauterait sur l'occasion d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières avec la bénédiction de la société, sans récolter la moindre conséquence par la suite. Il y a toute la différence du monde entre faire souffrir quelqu'un parce que c'est votre devoir et le tourmenter pour le plaisir que vous en retirerez. Et je suis sûr que si vous vous creusez un peu cette tête surdimensionnée qui vous comprime les chevilles, vous parviendrez à la même conclusion. » Quillish Watari posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé, une poigne ferme sans être dépourvu de douceur pour autant. « J'ai connu votre père avant vous, et bien plus longtemps que vous, et je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'aveuglement vis à vis des aspects les plus déplaisants de sa personne...ou de la vôtre... Vous êtes son fils, L, pas son fantôme, aussi frappante que soit la ressemblance physique entre vous, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à vous confondre, quand bien même vous enfileriez un uniforme carcéral à votre tour.»

Le détective demeura silencieux pendant une éternité, digérant le trouble suscité par les paroles du vieillard. _Il est biaisé et tu le sais bien_ lui murmura sa première pensée. _Il a raison_ répliqua la seconde. Une éternelle bataille que L connaissait depuis son enfance, et pas seulement en tant que spectateur. _Et peut-être bien qu'un de ces jours, je finirai par gagner._

L préféra changer de sujet. « Que pensez-vous de tout cela?»

« Comme je vous l'ai dit...»

« Ce n'est pas de moi que je souhaites parler mais de Yagami, de tout le reste...»

Watari haussa les épaules. « Je pensais pourtant que depuis le début, nous ne parlions que de ça, et je me suis efforcé de vous donner mon opinion en la matière...»

« Et vous pensez avoir fait le tour du sujet ? Vous n'avez rien de plus à m'en dire?»

« Je suis un soldat, L. J'étais bien plus jeune que Yagami quand je suis parti sur le front, un conscrit expédié à la guerre de Corée parmi tant d'autres... pour y passer deux ans de sa vie, à alterner d'une tranchée à l'autre, à surveiller l'ennemi à travers la lunette d'un fusil bien plus âgé que son propriétaire du moment... Croyez-moi sur parole, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'une arme à feu peut infliger au corps humains... Mon Dieu, bien plus souvent qu'à mon tour, je ne me contentais pas de regarder cette tragédie, je faisais aussi partie des acteurs... On nous répétait qu'au fil du temps, tuer deviendrait de plus en plus facile, et ils n'avaient pas tort sur ce point... C'est de plus en plus facile, certes, mais cela ne deviendra jamais facile pour autant. Une nuance de taille.» Watari secoua la tête dans une expression solennelle, durcissant son regard tandis qu'il embrassait l'horizon devant lui. « Ce ne serait pas le premier adolescent que je transpercerais d'une balle parce qu'on m'a donné l'ordre de le faire, mais je prie néanmoins pour qu'il s'agisse du tout dernier, plus tôt, j'estimais que j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, mais maintenant... maintenant, je pense que je suis trop vieux pour ça.»

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une question d'être trop vieux ou trop jeune pour ça... peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas d'âge où il serait approprié de tuer ses semblables...»

« Je crois que vous avez raison sur ce point, oui. Une chose est certaine, malgré tout. Quel que soient la manière dont vous envisagez l'acte de tuer son prochain, il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir... Jeune, vieux, ou entre les deux, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment.»

 _Je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui serait on ne peux plus d'accord avec vous sur ce dernier point._ L contempla la cible à nouveau, coinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents. « Vous avez, quand je prends la peine d'y penser... Vous auriez du me faire bénéficier de cet enseignement à l'orphelinat... nous en faire bénéficier... » marmonna-t-il au vieillard, en s'efforçant de donner une coloration joviale à cette dernière remarque. « Il est plus difficile de manquer de respect à quelqu'un qui compte plusieurs adolescents à son tableau de chasse, si vous aviez évoqué votre expérience en la matière plus tôt, certains élèves aurait eu plus de mal à faire la sourde oreille devant vos sermons...»

Watari renifla. « Vous m'auriez sans doute écouté avec plus d'attention, c'est certain, mais pour vous faire changer d'avis, il aurait fallu que Dieu en personne prenne les choses en main au lieu de me déléguer la besogne.»

« Je suppose que je ne peux guère vous contredire.»

Réajustant ses épaules, L fronça les sourcils face à la cible, focalisant son regard sur le cercle noir marquant l'emplacement du cœur humain. L'espace d'un court instant, la surface de papier se dissipa, dévoilant sous ses yeux le cœur de chair et de sang qui palpitait derrière. _Light_. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec l'adolescent en plus d'une chaîne, cela n'avait pas suffit pour effacer Light Yagami de sa mémoire. Une image plus vivante que jamais, du moins pour l'instant. Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre respirer, tout comme il pouvait voir l'horreur qui se reflétait sur ses yeux écarquillés en plus de la peur...et du canon d'un fusil.

 _Garder les deux yeux ouverts..._

D'un seul mouvement, L cala la crosse du fusil contre son épaule, aligna une cible dans sa ligne de mire et pressa la détente. L'image de Kira vola en éclat, transpercé par une balle, dévoilant l'impact qu'elle avait laissé, au centre du cercle symbolisant un cœur.

« Très joli coup. » Watari lui glissa un nouveau chargeur dans la main. « Essayez à nouveau.»


	6. Chapitre 6

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 ** **Note de l'auteure : Non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il y aura un épilogue pour l'achever. Si la chanson au centre de ce chapitre vous est inconnue, vous pouvez en trouver des interprétations de qualité en cherchant le premier mot des paroles sur Youtube.****

 ** **(Au cours de ce chapitre, du sang coulera et un personnage majeur mourra, avertissements qui ont sans doute défoncés plusieurs portes ouvertes d'affilée...)****

 **-:-**

« Il est en retard.»

Mogi soupira. « Essaie d'être patient.»

« Ils ont annoncés que cela commencerait bientôt...»

« Laisses-leur un peu de temps, cela ne fait que quelques minutes... »observa Aizawa. « Ils sont probablement en train d'attendre que l'installation des caméras soient terminés avant de l'amener...et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être qu'il s'est décidé à résister au tour dernier moment... »

Matsuda écarquilla les yeux. « Mais il n'a _aucun_ moyen de s'échapper. Cela ne lui servirait à _rien_ de résister, tout a été écrit à l'avance. Il le sait mieux que personne. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il essaierait...»

« Monsieur Matsuda. » La voix de Watari était imprégnée d'une certaine douceur sans atténuer la fermeté de ses paroles pour autant. « Voudriez-vous essayer de vous calmer, s'il vous plaît? Comme nous l'a fait remarquer Monsieur Aizawa, même s'il était à nos côtés, nous serions toujours forcés d'attendre. Il est sans doute plus charitable de le laisser dans sa cellule pour l'instant, bien plus charitable que de le forcer à assister aux préparatifs de sa propre mise à mort.»

L soupira en ajustant le masque qui dissimulerait ses yeux comme son identité aux yeux du monde, des masques similaires à ceux que les skieurs nouaient autour de leur tête avant d'entamer leur slalom. Chacun des tireurs en avait reçu un. Les uniformes qu'on leur avait fourni étaient également identiques, une précaution supplémentaire pour la protection de leur anonymat. Une seule exception se distinguait au sein de l'escadron de la mort, Matsuda, qui se refusait encore à enfiler son masque, préférant le tourner et le retourner entre ses mains tremblantes, maintenant son visage exposé, un visage blanc comme un linceul et défiguré par la culpabilité.

« Je ne sais pas...si j'en serais capable...»

« C'est un peu tard pour les hésitations, tu ne crois pas?»répliqua Aizawa. « Bordel, à te voir trembler comme ça, on pourrait s'imaginer que c'est toi qui sera placé du mauvais côté du peloton d'exécution...»

Au vu de la réaction de l'inspecteur, on aurait pu s'imaginer que c'était un coup de poing à l'estomac que son collègue venait de lui décocher au lieu d'une remarque. Matsuda se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de répliquer quoi que ce soit, L s'en chargea à sa place, après avoir fusillé Aizawa d'un regard noir.

« Une remarque des plus déplacées, si vous voulez mon avis.»

« Parce que vous vous imaginez en position de me faire la leçon sur ce point ? Ça en serait presque drôle... mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas le cœur à en rire...»

Watari toussota pour éteindre l'incendie. « Messieurs...»

« Je comprends votre anxiété, bien mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. » répondit L, ignorant délibérément le signal implicite que son mentor lui avait adressé. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de s'attarder ici,. De fait, j'imagine qu'aucun d'entre n'a souhaité se retrouver ici en premier lieu, mais nous nous sommes portés volontaires malgré tout. Peu importe les raisons pour son retard, il se présentera bien assez tôt. Quand ce moment se décidera à arriver, essayons de l'écourter au maximum pour laisser tout ça derrière nous une fois pour toute.»

L sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque, et son cœur eut le temps de faire résonner plusieurs battements avant que le détective ne réalise la cause de son malaise, un silence de plomb venait de basculer sur les lieux quelques instants plus tôt, et sa voix était la seule chose qui avait résonné dans ces abysses.

« Oh » La voix de Matsuda était à la frontière du gémissement quand il avait glapi ses mots, et si on jugeait à leur sonorité, ils lui avaient coûté le peu de salive qui pouvait lui rester.. « Il...il vient...il est là...»

Succombant à la tentation, L se retourna en direction du nouveau venu. Une paire de menottes soudaient toujours ses poignets l'un à l'autre, mais on ne lui avait pas encore bandés les yeux, lui laissant la liberté de faire glisser son regard sur les lieux de sa future exécution, enregistrant chaque détails avec une curiosité morbide. Même s'il était toujours encadré par deux gardes armés, ses jambes n'étaient pas enchaînées, cette fois, une légère concession à sa dignité que le condamné avait certainement réclamé auprès de ses gardiens, L en était persuadé.

Lorsque le regard de l'adolescent effleura une chaise métallique, les sangles de cuirs qui y étaient fixés et les sacs de sables entassés derrière, il se mit à blêmir avant de détourner les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. C'est au cours de cet instant que son regard croisa involontairement celui d'un détective. Détournant aussitôt les yeux pour la seconde fois, Light se tourna vers l'un de ses gardiens pour lui murmurer quelque chose, mais quel que soit le contenu de sa requête, elle lui fût refusé sèchement, son interlocuteur secouant silencieusement la tête avant de forcer le prisonnier à s'avancer. Matsuda fit instinctivement un pas en avant, que ce soit pour se porter au secours du condamné ou simplement lui parler, mais la main de Mogi lui agrippa fermement l'épaule pour le maintenir en place.

« Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour fêter nos retrouvailles. » marmonna-t-il. « Laisse-les faire leur job, qu'on en finisse.»

« Mais...»

« Mogi a parfaitement raison sur ce point... » lui murmura L en maintenant son regard soudé à Light tandis qu'il poursuivait son parcours. Le condamné s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, devant la table où s'étaient rassemblés ses juges. Des juges qu'il regarda de haut, les lèvres serrés et la tête droite, dévisageant chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, les forçant à détourner finalement les yeux, les uns après les autres. C'est l'américain qui résista à la tentation le plus longtemps, à l'autre bout de la chaîne, le magistrat délégué par le Japon n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer.

Aucune des paroles du condamné n'avaient résonné aux oreilles du détective de par la distance le séparant de la confrontation, et il n'avait pas réussi à les déchiffrer sur les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'elles remuaient pour leur ouvrir le chemin, mais en revanche, le mépris dont elles étaient imprégnés, il avait parcouru l'atmosphère de ses effluves, demeurant pratiquement palpables à tous les spectateurs rassemblés entre ses murs. Estimant visiblement qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur dire, Light leur tourna délibérément le dos pour entamer ses derniers pas le long de son Golgotha, des pas qu'il effectua sans la moindre hésitation, s'installant de lui même sur la chaise métallique disposée à son attention, sans réclamer son aide à qui que ce soit.

 _Qu'est ce que tu ressens, à l'instant présent, Light?_

Sans un mot, les gardes avaient commencé à nouer méthodiquement les sangles qui maintiendraient le condamné en place au cours de ses derniers instants, commençant par lui sécuriser les chevilles avant d'enchaîner par ses genoux, pour finalement verrouiller une énième lanière de cuir autour de ses épaules. Light demeura calme au cours de l'opération avant de grimacer lorsqu'une sangle supplémentaire fut nouée sans ménagement autour de sa taille. « Est-ce que c'est réellement nécessaire?»

« Ça arrangera tout le monde si tu restes sagement en place, toi le premier.»

« Je vois. » Light laissa ses yeux embrasser la totalités de ses anciens compagnons avant de baisser la tête en direction du sol. « A tout prendre, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe en plein air, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir...»

Le garde le transperça du regard en retour. « Fini de bavasser. Lèves-gentiment les mains et fermes-la.»

Pâlissant un peu plus, Light obtempéra en silence, exposant ses poignets enchaînés. Étudiant l'expression du prisonnier, L sentit à nouveau la cruelle morsure de remords. _Il est terrifié._ Même si la performance de Light Yagami lui aurait valu les applaudissements du public en d'autres circonstances, le masque avait commencé à se fissurer, exposant l'adolescent apeuré qui se dissimulait derrière, cet adolescent qui avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son père, quelques jours plus tôt. Une scène qui restait gravée dans la mémoire du détective, et le resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quand bien même les sillons ne seraient jamais aussi profonds qu'à l'instant présent. Même si Light s'efforçait de faire face à la mort comme un homme, jusqu'au bout, c'est avec des yeux d'enfants qu'il contemplerait le monde qui s'apprêtait à l'engloutir. _Watari avait raison. J'ai pitié de lui..._

 _Et au bout du compte, ça ne changera absolument rien pour lui._

Après avoir vérifié chacun des liens qui maintenaient le condamné à sa chaise, y compris les sangles qui soudaient ses bras aux accoudoirs, le gardiens s'estima satisfait avant de s'écarter, abandonnant l'adolescent à son sort. Relevant finalement la tête, le seul embryon de liberté qu'on avait daigné lui laisser, Light contempla ses juges d'un regard illuminé ou plutôt obscurci par la condescendance. « Est-ce que j'ai la permission de m'exprimer à présent ou est ce qu'il est encore trop tôt?»

« Attendez mon signal. »lui répondit le cameraman. « Et regardez dans ma direction.»

Light se plia docilement à l'injonction. »Est-ce que ça vous convient comme ça?»

« Oui, c'est parfait. Et maintenant, trois, deux, un...»

Médusé, L contempla la métamorphose qui se déploya en l'espace de trois malheureuses secondes. Quelques instants plus tôt, les lanières de cuir étaient bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se recroqueviller sur lui même dans une position quasi fœtale qui aurait convenu à un gamin terrifié par le tonnerre qui se succéderait bientôt à l'éclair, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les joues colorés par la honte. Mais c'est bel et bien Kira qui se présenta face à la caméra, la tête haute, les épaules droites, auréolé par sa fierté face au monde qui avait décidé de le juger en retour, ce monde qu'il donnait l'impression de contempler, non plus entravé à la chaise du condamné, mais installé sur le trône de celui qui avait l'autorité pour condamner le reste de l'humanité.

« Mon nom est Light Yagami. Je suis âgé de dix-neuf ans, au printemps dernier, j'ai quitté le lycée, le meilleur élève de sa classe, la fierté de l'établissement si ce n'est du pays, et je suis maintenant étudiant à l'Université de Todai... Enfin, il serait sans doute plus juste de dire que j'étais étudiant à l'université de Todai, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ceux et celles qui me regardent à l'instant présent s'imaginent certainement qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ils se trompent sur ce point. Car, voyez-vous, en vérité, je vous le dis, je suis Kira.»

Light effectua une pause à ce tournant du discours, laissant à la révélation le temps de s'imprimer dans la conscience de ses futurs spectateurs.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Certains d'entre vous auront du mal à me croire sur parole, et ceux qui m'auront accordé le bénéfice du doute se poseront des questions sur les raisons qui peuvent se dissimuler derrière mes actes. Si vous vous imaginez que je suis un simple bouc émissaire, condamné à payer les crimes d'un autre à sa place, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne pourra vous convaincre du contraire. Mais ceux qui se décideront à laisser parler les faits plutôt que d'écouter leurs sentiments, il leur suffira d'établir le parallèle entre la date de mon arrestation et celle de la disparition de Kira aux yeux du monde. En ce qui concerne mes raisons, elles tiennent en peu de mot au final, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous. Chacun d'entre vous, sans exception. Mon but n'était pas de devenir un martyr mais un Dieu. Le Dieu d'un monde nouveau bâti sur les ruines de l'ancien. Vous vous imaginez sans doute que mes mots sont ceux d'un simple mégalomane à l'ego surdimensionné, mais je voulais rendre à ce mot sa véritable signification, un Dieu: Quelqu'un qui serait en position de protéger les innocents et de châtier les coupables, celui qui pourrait garantir le respect des lois et paver la voie à un monde nouveau bien meilleur que l'ancien. Les médias feront tout leur possible pour me diaboliser, vous persuader que vous avez assisté à la mort d'un monstre, mais ceux qui sont capable de lire entre les lignes comprendront la vérité. Que ce monde s'enfonce de jour en jour dans sa décomposition, et que ceux qui souffrent le plus de cette agonie sont avant tout les innocents. J'ai essayé de changer cet état de fait. Si vous avez des doutes sur les moyens que j'ai jugé approprié pour parvenir à cette fin, je vous laisse comparer les taux de criminalités survenus avant ma venue en ce monde, ceux qui leur ont succédé au cours de ma présence sur terre, et ceux que vous serez bien forcé de constater après mon exécution. Et si cela ne vous suffisait pas, regardez le bonheur qui s'est reflété l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux de ces innocents que j'ai eu l'occasion de protéger pendant un temps, ils n'auront pas besoin d'exprimer leur gratitude, vous la lirez sur leur visage. Je savais pertinemment que tuer était un crime, j'avais conscience qu'en empruntant le chemin que j'ai choisi, il pouvait me mener jusqu'ici, mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment d'autre choix que de l'emprunter ? Si je lui avais tourné le dos, d'autres que moi en auraient payé le prix à ma place, tout ceux que j'ai réussi à sauver en m'interposant face à l'injustice, tout ceux que j'aurais condamné à mort à ma place pour sauver ma misérable vie. Au fond de votre cœur, pensez-vous réellement que ce choix aurait pu être qualifié de juste ? La réponse est évidente. Et pourtant, certains estiment que c'est celui que j'aurais du prendre quand j'en avais l'occasion. Mais je ne regrette rien, oui, je suis Kira, et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ce nom ne suscitera aucune honte à mes yeux. Si je ne devrais regretter qu'une seule chose, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à en faire plus pour ce monde qui me condamne.»

Un frémissement imperceptible avait parcouru les paroles de Light par intermittence, mais chacun de ses mots avaient été soigneusement polie avant de franchir ses lèvres, des mots qui n'étaient pas le reflet des pensées qui pouvaient vagabonder dans sa conscience, bien au contraire, il donnait l'impression d'un acteur déclamant un monologue mémorisé avec soin, ce qui était certainement le cas au final. Un fait que L accueillit sans s'en étonner plus que ça. _Même maintenant, il continue de se préoccuper de l'image qu'il laissera derrière lui, jusqu'au bout, il fera tout son possible pour qu'on se rappelle de lui comme celui qu'il s'imaginait être... Bien sûr qu'il allait préparer son dernier discours pendant les derniers jours qu'il lui resterait pour le faire..._ Fermant les yeux, L n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer Light, seul au fond de sa cellule, répétant inlassablement le même discours jusqu'au point où il serait assuré de le connaître par cœur, de manière à le prononcer sans la moindre hésitation lors de la seule et unique prise qui lui serait autorisé. Était-ce impressionnant ou simplement pathétique ? La conscience de L demeurait partagée entre les deux extrêmes. _Cela ne fera aucune différence de toutes manières. Lors des préparatifs pour Halloween, les magasins mettront son masque en vitrine avec le reste de la panoplie, y compris le flacon de sang artificiel pour asperger la cible qui sera épinglée sur l'uniforme du condamné à mort à l'emplacement du cœur. Un costume qui ne sera certainement pas réservé aux adultes, on pourra voir des enfants se promener avec sans que cela ne pose problème à grand monde, ou si peu. Tout ce qui a pu les terrifier un jour, les humain s'efforceront d'en rire pour compenser, tu ne feras pas exception à la règle, Light, depuis le tout début tu était condamné à devenir la risée du monde après ta mort._

Light humecta ses lèvres avant de reprendre le fil de son discours. « D'ici quelques minutes, je vais mourir sous vos yeux, et j'en aie parfaitement conscience. Ces dernières paroles, ici et maintenant, c'est la toute dernière chance qu'on m'offre pour m'exprimer. Dans cette situation, il me reste certaines choses à dire, ces tout derniers mots, ils seront réservés à certaines personnes, une partie pourra les entendre ici même, en direct, les autres les découvriront avec le reste du monde. Je ne suis pas seul face à vous, même s'ils ont préféré se réfugier dans votre angle mort, il y a huit personnes devant moi, les représentants de huit nations auquel leur pays d'origine ont confié la lourde tâche de me juger. Pour être plus précis, les États-Unis d'Amérique, la Russie, la Chine, le Brésil, la France, le Royaume-uni, la Tanzanie, et finalement, ma terre natale, le Japon. Ces huit personnes qui me font face ont pris en charge mon procès du début jusqu'à la sentence finale, ils ont examinés toutes les évidences mise à leur disposition et recueilli les dépositions de chaque témoins de l'affaire, à l'exception d'un seul...celui qu'ils ont condamné à mort sans avoir pris la peine de l'écouter d'abord ou même de le faire face à face...jusqu'à maintenant. Je les vois devant moi, pour la toute première fois, au moment où je me retrouve devant le fait accompli. A aucun moment ils ne m'ont laissé la possibilité de m'exprimer, que ce soit pour assurer ma propre défense, plaider ma cause face à eux ou même simplement faire appel de leur décisions. Dans la mesure où ils ont fait tout leur possible pour me faire comprendre le peu d'importance qu'ils pouvaient accorder à mes pensées comme à mes paroles, je tâcherais d'être bref avec eux. Jusqu'au bout, vous resterez des lâches à mes yeux, je vous abandonne au jugement des médias comme à celui des citoyens de vos contrées respectives, en espérant que la clémence dont ils feront preuve à votre égard sera à la hauteur de celle que vous m'avez accordé.»

 _Diantre._ L s'était retrouvé le souffle coupé, scrutant discrètement les membres du tribunal en quête d'une quelconque réaction face au réquisitoire de celui qu'ils envoyaient à la mort, il aurait pu tout aussi bien contempler des statues de marbres à leur effigie. De son côté, Light les avait déjà oublié, focalisant à nouveau son attention sur la caméra.

« Je m'adresse aux membres de ma famille, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce film ne tombera jamais sous vos yeux, mais si c'est le cas malgré tout, je tiens au moins à vous dire...que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je sais bien que la trace que je laisserais derrière moi ne serait certainement pas celle que vous auriez espéré contempler, mais c'est celle que j'ai choisi. Que ce soit en tant que parent ou en tant que sœur, vous avez fait de votre mieux, bien plus que ce que j'aurais voulu et sans doute bien plus que ce j'ai mérité, et au final, je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé qu'en retour, je n'ai pas réussi à vous rendre la faveur... J'aurais souhaité être le fils que vous aviez désiré, le frère en qui vous avez cru, souhaité me marier, vous offrir un neveu ou une nièce, une petite fille ou un petit fils, peut-être même plusieurs, prendre soin d'eux et surtout prendre soin de vous...comme vous avez pris soin de moi... J'aurais voulu être présent auprès de Sayu, pour la féliciter lors de son dernier jour au lycée, l'aider pendant ses études à l'université, et danser avec elle le jour de son mariage. Oui, j'aurais voulu être là... mais cette possibilité, toutes ces possibilités, elles mourront avec moi... Je ne regrette pas grand chose au final, mais celle là... ce regret là... c'est sans doute le plus douloureux... Pardonnez-moi pour tout ces crimes, que ce soit ceux vis à vis des autres ou celui que j'ai commis vis à vis d'un fils et d'un frère... L'amour que j'ai pu ressentir pour vous, il n'avait rien d'un mensonge... alors, s'il vous plaît... arrêtez-vous ici... vous n'avez pas besoin de voir la suite...»

« En ce qui concerne les médias, qui accueilleront sans doute cette vidéos comme le second avènement du messie, je me fiche de ce que vous pourrez colporter à mon égard. Vous pouvez me dépeindre comme un monstre, ou un lâche, ou même les deux, cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Mais en revanche, je vous demanderais juste... je vous supplierais si nécessaire...de laisser ma famille en dehors de tout ça. Je les avais maintenu dans l'ignorance, ils n'ont rien à vous apprendre, alors laissez-les faire leur deuil en paix. Exhumez mes dossiers scolaires, publiez mes anciennes rédactions, vous pouvez même interviewez tout mes ex-petites amies si vous voulez aller jusque là, fouillez dans toutes les poubelles que vous voulez pour exhiber mes petits secrets les plus sordides si ça vous amuse, je ne serais plus là pour être embarrassé. Mais si vous avez encore un semblant de décence, tenez-vous éloigné de ma famille. Je vous aie offert bien plus d'audimat que tout ce que vous pouviez fantasmer, alors en retour, accordez-moi au moins cette faveur, laissez-les tranquille.»

« En ce qui concerne les agents du FBI et les policiers qui ont trouvé la mort au cours de l'investigation qui s'est achevé par ma capture, je m'adresse à leurs familles comme à leur amis pour leur dire simplement que...je suis désolé. C'étaient vos amis, vos parents, vos fils, vos fiancés ou vos époux, des hommes qui avaient choisi de consacrer leur vie à la justice et qui ne méritaient certainement pas de mourir pour ça. Si j'étais parvenu à me fins, ils ne seraient pas mort en vain, leur mort aussi tragique soient-elles, elles auraient pavés la route à un monde meilleur que celui qu'ils ont quitté, mais malheureusement, pour eux comme pour moi, ce monde a perdu toute chance de voir le jour suite à mon échec. Mon but n'était pas de faire le mal pour le mal, encore moins de porter atteinte à des innocents. La mort de ces hommes qui se sont retrouvé en travers de mon...de ma...de mes...mes... » Une note de panique commença à déchiqueter la partition du criminel, le poussant à se tourner vers le juge japonais pour le contempler d'un regard aussi suppliant que confus. « Quel est le mot, déjà ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue mais...»

« Machinations?»

« Oui, c'est ça... Mes machi...nations...»

La gratitude comme le soulagement de Light s'éteignirent comme la flamme d'une chandelle lorsqu'il contempla la réaction du tribunal. _Le troisième membre du tribunal en partant de la droite._ Une pensée qui avez fulguré dans la conscience du détective avec le reste des mots qu'il avait inscrit sur la page de la Death Note. _C'est moi qui tirait les ficelles à ce moment là, et il l'a bien compris._ Une poigne aussi rigide que familière agrippa l'estomac de L pour le tordre lorsque son regard croisa celui de Light tandis qu'il comprimait ses lèvres entre ses dents pour contenir ses reproches. Mais le rictus s'effaça dans un sourire tandis que Light disparaissait de nouveau derrière Kira pour reporter son regard en direction de la caméra.

« La mort de ces innocents qui se sont retrouvés en travers de mes _machinations_ ,» Un mot qu'il avait délibérément accentué. « des meurtres que rien ne pouvait justifier, encore moins excuser, les seuls que je regretterais au final... Oui, je les regretterais du fond du cœur, tout comme je regrette les souffrances que je vous aie indirectement fait subir, à vous comme à vos proches. Si on m'en donnait l'occasion, j'aurais préféré vous présenter ces excuses les yeux dans les yeux, quitte à subir en retour la rétribution que vous auriez jugé à la hauteur de mes crimes, une rétribution que je vous aurais bien volontiers offert dans la mesure de mes moyens, mais pour le meilleure comme pour le pire, la seule qu'on me laisse en état de vous apporter sera ma propre mort. Puisse-t-elle vous apporter un semblant de consolation, même si je me doute que ça ne suffira pas...même si j'aurais préféré vous offrir plus que ça...»

« Quant aux familles et aux proches de mes autres victimes, si le terme est appropriée, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à leur dire. Inutile de me remercier, voyons, tout le plaisir était pour moi.»

L renifla discrètement, ignorant s'il devait sourire ou bien lever les yeux en direction du plafond suite à cette ultime provocation. _Borné jusqu'à son dernier souffle._ Du coin de l'œil, le détective pouvait observer les membres du tribunal en plein conciliabule, mais l'expression de Light à leur égard ne changea pas d'un iota. Un consensus finit par s'établir, et le délégué nippons se leva de son siège pour le formuler à voix haute.

« Vous pouvez procéder.»

« Non ! Attendez, je...»C'était de nouveau la panique qui avait fait vibrer la voix de l'adolescent. « Attendez...juste un instant... il me reste... j'ai oublié... Juste une toute dernière chose à dire...une seule...»

Le garde laissa son regard osciller entre le condamné et ses juges, attendant qu'on fournissent une réponse claire à la question qui demeurait suspendue dans l'atmosphère. Face au hochement de tête du magistrat japonais, il se décida à reculer. « Vas-y, on t'écoute.»

« Je suis désolé pour ce contretemps. Il y a encore quelques personnes à qui je dois m'adresser... » Délaissant la caméra pour la première fois, Light se retourna en direction de la cellule d'investigation pour les embrasser du regard. « A tout ceux qui sont venu jusqu'ici...pour mettre fin à mes jours... je...Merci pour tout. Je vous pardonne. » Les touts derniers mots qu'il leur adressa avec presque la tonalité d'un murmure. « Essayez de ne pas me manquer.»

 _Je vous pardonne._ Trois mots qui flottèrent longuement dans atmosphère, leur échos silencieux bourdonnant aux oreilles de ceux à qui ils avaient été destinés. Une éternité s'écoula avant de voler en éclat suite au toussotement du garde. « Plus rien à ajouter?»

« Oui. » S'arrachant à contre-cœur à la contemplation de ces hommes qui avaient été autrefois ses amis, Light se repositionna sur sa chaise pour regarder droit devant lui. « Je suis prêt»

« Light...»

Ce n'était pas seulement le prénom d'un adolescent qui avait résonné mais aussi le désespoir d'un inspecteur de police, poussant L à se retourner dans sa direction. _Matsuda._ Le policier avait fait un pas en avant, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. « Light, je...je suis...désolé...»

« Restez derrière la ligne. »ordonna sèchement le garde, poussant Matsuda à reculer pour se positionner face au prisonnier, aux côtés de ses collègues. Light ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Le regard du condamné semblait fixé ou plutôt transfiguré sur un point, quelque part, bien au delà de la caméra, un regard qui n'était pas dépourvue de douceur et qui contenait encore une étincelle de vie, mais on aurait eu de la peine à voir quoique ce soit d'autre pour se refléter sur la surface de ses yeux qui avaient cessé de contempler le monde. _Est-ce qu'il est sous l'influence de la Death note à l'instant présent ? Ou est ce qu'il s'est refermé sur lui même par ses propres moyens, pour se détacher de ce qui l'entoure et surtout de ce qui va lui arriver?_ Aucun indice ne se présentait au détective pour faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'alternative, et il n'avait plus l'opportunité d'interroger le criminel pour lui demander de dissiper l'ambiguïté, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, cette question s'obstinerait à demeurer dépourvue de réponse.

Un homme se leva du siège placé à son attention près d'un des murs de la pièce, il était revêtu d'une longue blouse blanche et un stéthoscope oscilla autour de son cou tandis qu'il se rapprochait du prisonnier. Plaçant les écouteurs de l'instrument sur ses oreilles, il s'agenouilla devant le condamné pour placer le diaphragme contre son cœur, Light frissonna au contact du disque de métal sur sa poitrine. « Détendez-vous » lui murmura doucement le médecin. « Cela ne sera pas long. »

« Je sais.»

Extirpant une cible de papier de sa poche, le médecin l'épingla soigneusement sur l'uniforme du condamné, la positionnant à l'emplacement qu'il avait ausculté quelques secondes plus tôt. Il plaqua à nouveau le stéthoscope contre le cœur de l'adolescent pour s'assurer que le positionnement de la cible était correct avant de détacher l'instrument de ses oreilles pour le repositionner autour de son cou. « Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je vous bande les yeux ou non?»

« Aucune importance, faites comme ça vous chante.»

« Très bien. » Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa blouse, il en sortit une bande de tissus noir qu'il enroula autour des yeux de son patient temporaire avant de la nouer soigneusement derrière sa tête. Les points de Light se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, comprimant la surface métallique jusqu'à s'en blanchir les articulations, mais aucun son ne glissa entre les lèvres qu'il avait comprimé l'une contre l'autre dans une expression résignée. Quand le médeçin eut achevé sa besogne, il s'écarta du prisonnier tandis que le cameraman faisait de même pour filmer la scène tout en demeurant à l'abri d'une balle perdue.

 _Le moment de vérité._

« Messieurs, mettez-vous en position.»

Silencieusement, à contre-cœur, L glissa sur sa tête le protège-oreille acoustique qu'on lui tendait avant de faire un pas en avant, se plaçant ainsi sur les deux bandes adhésives qu'on avait positionné l'une sur l'autre, formant une croix pour maquer l'emplacement qui lui était assigné. Un officier s'approcha des policiers, faisant glisser un brancard devant lui, les invitant silencieusement à choisir l'un des cinq fusils placés sur sa surface, L s'empara d'une des armes à feu au hasard, sans un mot ni une pensée, s'efforçant de se focaliser sur les conseils de Watari tandis qu'ils résonnaient en boucle dans sa conscience. _Gardez les deux yeux ouverts._ _A_ _ _lignez la cible au cœur de votre champs de vision, et maintenez votre attention focalisée dessus. Ne cherchez pas à retenir votre souffle, pressez simplement la gâchette, inutile de l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout__

Son brancard vidé de son contenu, l'officier fît glisser ses roulettes sur le sols en reculant pour dégager le terrain aux cinq tireurs. «Messieurs, en joue, à mon signal, tirez.»

Un son aussi étrange que diffus s'immisça progressivement à la périphérie de la conscience de L, se superposant à l'éternelle litanie de conseils pour finir par les dissiper. Confus par cette intrusion, L regarda autour de lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand il réalisa la nature comme la source de cette invasion sonore. Light s'était mis à chanter.

 _«_ _ _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja?  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja__ _»_

Performance qui n'était clairement pas celle d'un professionnel, cela n'ôtait rien à l'intensité de la musique qui avait résonné dans l'atmosphère, ses notes tremblantes et hésitantes au tout début avant de gagner en assurance au fur et à mesure de la chanson. L agrippa son fusil de plus belle. _Je ne pensais pas que je l'entendrais chanter, un jour... A fortiori qu'il pouvait chanter aussi...juste..._ S'il en jugeait à la brusque inhalations qui avait résonné à ses côtés, exprimant la surprise d'un de ses compagnons, il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver abasourdi un court instant par la révélation de dernière minute, mais le détective n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, le bras de l'officier s'était déjà levé, d'une seconde à l'autre, il s'abaisserait brusquement pour leur donner le signal.

 _«_ _Goyo no nai mono toshasenu_

 _Kono ko no nanatsu no owai ni..._ »

 _Gardez les deux yeux ouverts_ se répéta mentalement L, s'efforçant de maintenir le dernier chant du cygne à la périphérie de sa conscience. __Ne cherchez pas à retenir votre souffle, pressez simplement la gâchette, inutile de l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout__ Calant l'arme à feu contre son épaule, sentant le contact métallique sur sa joue, L s'efforça d'aligner sa cible au cours de son champs de vision comme Watari le lui avait appris. _P_ _ _ressez simplement la gâchette...__

 _« Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa...»_

La main de l'officier s'abaissa en un éclair.

Cinq fusils résonnèrent à l'unisson, une explosion sonore qui résonna douloureusement dans les oreilles du détective malgré la protection qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, coupant court à la chanson qui s'échappait des lèvres du condamné. Un spasme agita le corps de Light suite aux coups de feu, les sacs de sables positionnés dans son dos avaient été maculés par une projection de sang tandis que la cible épinglée contre son cœur s'effaçait progressivement derrière une tâche écarlate qui allait en s'agrandissant, sa périphérie s'accroissant sur l'uniforme du criminel au cours des instants se succédant à sa mise à mort.

 _ _Ce recul au moment du coup de feu... ce n'est pas moi qui ait récolté la balle au blanc au cours de cette loterie macabre...__

Un son terrifiant s'échappa de la gorge du prisonnier, à mi-chemin de l'expiration et du gémissement. Pendant d'interminables secondes, ses lèvres remuèrent en silence pour se tordre en une série de rictus macabre, formant ce qui auraient pu être des mots... mais la danse macabre s'acheva finalement, laissant la mâchoire de l'adolescent retomber dans le vide avant que sa tête n'en fasse de même.

« Messieurs, repos.»

Tétanisé, L baissa son fusil d'une main tremblante pour contempler le corps qui s'était situé dans sa ligne de mire quelques secondes plus tôt, ce corps qui avait semblé se recroqueviller sur lui même malgré les sangles qui le maintenaient arrimés sur la chaise métallique, plus approprié à l'enfant qu'il avait été plutôt qu'à l'homme dont il s'était efforcé de jouer le rôle à la toute fin. Même s'il semblait se détendre, dans une parodie morbide de relaxation, l'impression qui irradiait de cette dépouille n'avait rien de sereine, il ne semblait pas assoupie, il semblait brisé...Un cadavre...

 _ _Le cadavre de Schrödinger à présent...__

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, L s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle sur ses propres yeux qui demeuraient englués sur les abysses écarlates qui se déployaient sur la poitrine du criminel, essayant de se focaliser sur ses mains. Ses doigts s'étaient desserrés entre-temps, sans doute au moment de l'impact, se détachant des bras métalliques de la chaise pour pendre au dessus du vide. _Si sa mère était là, elle prendrait cette main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Son père en ferait de même..._ Mais Light était mort seul, dans une gerbe de sang, personne n'avait fait un pas dans sa direction pour le réconforter, les spectateurs du drame s'étaient contentés de regarder et continuaient de le faire...

Trente secondes s'étaient écoulés depuis les coups de feu.

A défaut de refluer, la vague écarlate qui avait maculé l'uniforme du condamné avait stoppé son inexorable progression, un processus qui se fît graduellement, progressivement, signe visible de l'agonie qui s'achevait en silence. Bientôt, très bientôt, songea L, ce cerveau jadis si brillant cesserait ses fonctions les unes après les autres, privé d'oxygènes pour les alimenter, ses neurones s'éteindraient un par un comme autant de chandelles dont la flamme avait été soufflé par un ouragan. D'ici cinq minutes, les dommages seraient irréversibles, coupant court au moindre espoir de réanimer ce corps dont la vie se dissipait à toute vitesse. Non, nul besoin d'attendre une seule minute de plus, le point de non retour était passé depuis longtemps. _Nous l'avions passé... Non, il l'avait passé dès l'instant où nous avons tiré... dès l'instant où j'ai inscrit Light Yagami sur la page de ce cahier... il était déjà derrière nous quand il m'a arraché ce cahier des mains et que je l'ai entendu hurler dans cet hélicoptère..._ Un gémissement à fendre l'âme avait commencé à s'étirer dans l'atmosphère glaciale, signe des efforts déployés par un policier pour retenir ses larmes, mais L ne chercha pas à se retourner en direction du malheureux pour découvrir son identité, toute son attention demeurait focalisé sur Light.

Une minute s'était déjà écoulé.

Avec une expression mortellement sérieuse, le médecin se rapprocha de l'adolescent, plaqua son stéthoscope à l'emplacement jadis occupé par son cœur, écouta attentivement en quête d'un son qui avait définitivement cessé de résonner avant de repositionner l'instrument autour de son cou et d'adresser un hochement de tête au cameraman.

« Light Yagami, heure du décès, le 15 mars 2015 à 12h19.» Il se retourna ensuite vers les gardes pour leur faire signe de s'avancer. « Vous pouvez l'emmener.»

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le corps ou plutôt le cadavre de Light s'effondra en avant lorsqu'on le détacha de sa chaise, blanc comme un linge, aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffons humide lorsqu'il bascula dans les bras de ses gardes. Tournant le dos à la besogne morbide qu'il avait confié à ses subordonnés le médecin adressa un sourire à L lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Messieurs, de votre côté, vous êtes libres de partir, n'oubliez pas de restituer vos fusils en quittant la pièce. Merci encore pour votre travail.»

 _Notre travail..._ Le regard qui ricocha en direction du médecin était aussi noir que glaciale, dissipant instantanément son sourire. Sans ajouter un mot, L restitua son fusil à l'officier de police avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, arrachant son masque au moment d'en franchir le seuil.

Il ne jeta aucun regard en direction ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.


	7. Chapitre 7

****C'est de cette manière que je disparaîtrais****

 **-:-**

« A l'heure où nous vous parlons, le centre de détention de Tokyo vient de transmettre un communiqué absolument extraordinaire, accompagné d'une vidéo qui le sera certainement tout autant. Un tribunal pénal international, spécialement constitué pour l'occasion, vient de déclarer que le mystérieux tueur en série qui se dissimulait derrière le pseudonyme de Kira a été exécuté, cet après-midi. Au cours de ce compte-rendu, les juges ont révélé la véritable identité du tueur, un adolescent de dix-neuf ans du nom de Light Yagami, originaire du...»

L baissa les yeux vers son verre, contemplant silencieusement le ballet de la liqueur au sein du récipient qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Watari avait proposé à l'équipe de laisser leurs émotions se dissoudre dans l'alcool, personne n'avait eu le cœur de protester face à la suggestion. Cinq heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours penchés sur le comptoir d'un bar, arrimés aux tabourets de l'établissement par l'inertie et une culpabilité silencieuse qui les unissait autant qu'elle les isolait l'un de l'autre.

« Aussi délicate qu'ait pu être cette affaire, nous avons toutes les raisons de nous réjouir de la conclusion qu'elle a trouvé, ce jour.» Le juge qui avait été désigné pour représenter le Japon au sein du tribunal faisait face à ses compatriotes, dissimulés derrière une batterie de micros tandis que son visage était constamment illuminés par le jet continus de flashs mitraillé par les appareils photographiques d'une multitude de journaliste. « Aujourd'hui, justice a été rendu sous mes yeux, et j'ose espérer que cette nouvelle apportera une forme de réconfort aux familles des défunts, en plus de les convaincre que leurs revendications ont été prises avec le sérieux qu'elles méritaient. Nous espérons également, qu'en plus de permettre aux proches des victimes de faire leur deuil, cet événement permettra également à l'humanité de respirer à nouveau librement, maintenant qu'une ère de terreur s'est définitivement achev...»

« Changez de chaine. » Une demande qu'Aizawa avait marmonné à la barmaid sans laisser le moindre espace à une quelconque protestation de sa part.

« Aucun problème, monsieur. Une préférence en particulier?»

« Tout ce que vous voudrez tant que ce n'est pas un journal télévisé...»

La jeune femme acquiesça poliment avant de se précipiter vers la télévision pour changer de programme. Une petite chose toute menu, les pieds de part et d'autres de la frontière séparant l'adulte de l'adolescente, pour ne pas dire de l'enfant. Si on ajoutait son regard candide et la manière dont le qualificatif de _mignonne_ s'adaptait à son charme comme un gant, il était difficile de ne pas établir de parallèle avec Misa Amane. _J'imagine qu'elle a été mise au courant, à l'heure qu'il est, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve. Tout le monde doit être au courant de toutes manières, que ce soit ses amis, ses anciens camarades de classes, ses adeptes..._ La vie de Light Yagami s'était étendu bien au delà des impressions qu'il avait tracé dans l'esprit de ses proches, mais aussi démesurée qu'ait pu être sa part d'ombre par rapport aux illusions qui la dissimulaient aux yeux des autres, dans son ensemble, cette vie s'était également avérée beaucoup plus courte que le cercle de ses connaissances aurait pu se l'imaginer dans ses estimations les plus pessimistes. Si courte qu'elle avait déjà touché à sa fin. Light était Kira, et Kira était mort. Très bientôt, il ne resterait plus personne dans le monde entier pour ignorer ce triste état de fait.

« J'espère que le chef n'a pas été entraîné dans tout ce bordel médiatique. » murmura Mogi. « C'est bien la dernière chose dont sa famille a besoin à l'instant présent.»

Watari secoua la tête. « Il a été convenu que la déclaration serait effectuée après l'autopsie et la restitution du corps à sa famille. Je peux vous l'assurer, les Yagamis étaient déjà loin au moment de la conférence de presse.»

« Comme si ça pouvait changer grand chose. » grogna Aizawa « Une foule de journaleux doit faire le siège de leur domicile à l'heure où nous parlons, aucune chance pour que ces vautours les laissent faire un pas en dehors sans leur braquer les projecteurs comme les caméras dessus.»

« Ils ne sont pas retournés à leur domicile. » répliqua Watari sans élever la voix outre-mesure. « Le commissaire Yagami avait anticipé cette éventualité et pris ses précautions en conséquence. Pour le moment, ils demeurent tous à l'abri, chez des parents éloignés, en attendant que la tempête s'essouffle.»

« Ce qui pourrait bien prendre des années si vous voulez mon avis...»

« C'est effectivement une possibilité. »

« Des charognards... » Un mot qu'Aizawa avait recraché comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison, tandis que ses joues retrouvaient un semblant de couleur, même si c'était le rouge de la colère. « S'ils avaient un semblant de conscience, ils auraient pu attendre la fin de l'enterrement avant de se pointer... Ils auraient au moins pu accorder ça au chef, qu'est ce que ça leur aurait coûté?»

Watari garda le silence, le contenu de ses pensées dissimulés par l'expression sombre qu'il arborait en lieu et place du visage affable auquel il avait habitué la cellule d'investigation. Un masque qui était paradoxalement révélateur de ce qu'il abritait derrière, un masque qui n'était plus celui d'un majordome dévoué, il aurait été plus approprié à... _Son attitude, la tonalité de sa voix, celle d'un soldat qui a laissé une partie de sa vie sur le champs de bataille avec ceux qui n'en sont pas revenu... Est-ce qu'il a conscience du changement ? Je me le demande..._ Que ce soit le cas ou non, la vision n'en demeurait pas moins déconcertante aux yeux de L, pour ne pas dire dérangeante, une fenêtre ouverte sur une chambre obscure, quand bien même il avait toujours eu conscience de l'existence de cette pièce, quelque part, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion, encore moins l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Détournant les yeux de ce mystère qu'il n'était guère désireux de résoudre, le détective embrassa le reste de l'équipe du regard, l'ombre que ces hommes traçaient derrière eux n'avait rien à envier aux ténèbres qui avaient auréolé son éternel compagnon de route. Qu'il s'agisse de la manière dont Aizawa était penché sur son verre au point que sa silhouette aurait pu être confondue avec celle d'un bossu, l'épais voile de silence dans lequel s'était emmitouflé Mogi, la muraille de cannette de bière derrière laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la chevelure de Matsuda tandis qu'il laissait son front reposer sur les deux bras recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur la surface du comptoir... Autant d'indices révélateurs des tourments qu'ils n'avaient plus la force d'exprimer ou même de dissimuler plus que ça... _Félicitation, Light, si tu voulais qu'ils souffrent, ce plan là a réussi au delà de toutes tes espérances, une victoire écrasante en un sens, même si ce n'est pas pour toi qu'elle l'est..._

« Il avait promis à Light qu'il organiserait quelque chose... » marmonna L sans conviction, dans une faible tentative de ranimer la conversation. « Une cérémonie privé à huis clos, probablement. Dans le pire des cas, ils auront procédés à une crémation et conservé les cendres pour les ressortir le jour de l'enterrement...»

Son dos parcouru par un frisson, Matsuda pivota péniblement la tête en direction du détective sans la décoller de ses bras pour autant. « Mais nous pourrons...y assister...ce jour là...non ? Le chef...nous préviendra...de la date...»

Aizawa renifla. « Ne sois pas ridicule, nous sommes les dernières personnes que le chef souhaiterait voir devant lui à l'instant présent...»

« Mais... »

« Nous venons de fusiller son fils, Matsu... » murmura Mogi. « Aizawa a raison sur ce point. Il vaut mieux laisser la famille en paix lors des funérailles...leur laisser au moins ça...»

Matsuda donna l'impression de se flétrir un peu plus. « Mais...nous l'avons fait...parce qu'il nous l'avait demandé...»

« Je le sais, il le sait aussi bien que nous. Laisses-lui juste le temps de faire son deuil, il reviendra vers nous quand il se sentira prêt à le faire. » Des mots que Mogi avait prononcé d'une voix douce, exprimant le soutien et la compréhension pour un ami que la vie avait mis à terre, certainement pas la condescendance colorée par une couche superficielle de pitié pour un imbécile incapable de comprendre l'évidence même.

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb, écrasant sous son poids les infortunés qu'il emprisonnait en son sein. L modifia légèrement sa position hétérodoxe au sommet du tabouret du bar, sans parvenir à trouver une alternative plus confortable pour autant. _Avec un peu de chance, ils sont en sécurité dans l'appartement que nous leur avons préparés, à l'abri de ce monde cruel, au moins le temps de quelques heures... Avec un peu de chance..._ Une plaisanterie silencieuse aussi cruelle qu'involontaire. Si le Japon dissimulait une famille plus malchanceuse que les Yagami, à l'instant présent, L préférait continuer d'ignorer leur existence. _N'essaye pas d'imaginer Soichiro contempler ce qui reste de sa plus grande fierté après l'exécution, n'essaye pas d'imaginer Sachiko faire la toilette funéraire de celui à qui elle avait donné le bain, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... Oui, il n'y a pas eu assez de temps pour séparer le bambin qu'elle prenait dans ses bras du cadavre qu'on lui a restitué pour qu'elle soit en état de faire la différence... N'essaye pas d'imaginer à quel point leurs vie est devenu un enfer, cet enfer que leur enfant si brillant a laissé derrière lui en guise de cadeau d'adieu... Non, il vaut mieux ne pas essayer..._ Plus facile à dire ou plutôt à penser qu'à faire, L ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à l'instant présent.

« Cette chanson... »remarqua Watari. « Lorsque nous étions proche de la fin. Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu, mais...»

« Toryanse ? » Aizawa détourna les yeux pour dissimuler son embarras. «Un jeu, rien d'autre qu'un jeu réservé aux enfants, deux gamins tendent les bras pour se tenir les mains et le reste de la bande passe par dessous jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. A ce moment là, ils baissent les bras, et celui qui se retrouve prisonnier entre eux a perdu. J'imagine qu'il s'amusait à y jouer avec ses camarades de classe, quelques années plus tôt...»

« ...c'était peut-être avec sa famille qu'il l'avait appris... » Une remarque qui s'était hissé péniblement aux lèvres de Matsuda, s'en extirpant sous la forme d'un murmure proche d'un râle d'agonie tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour transpercer l'assistance de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. « Il nous a dit qu'il...nous pardonnait...qu'il nous avait pardonné...»

« Ouais, il a dit ça.» Des mots qu'Aizawa noya dans la bière qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres après les avoir marmonné, mais Matsuda ne voulait pas laisser les choses en rester là.

« Il nous a _pardonné_. Alors que nous étions là, devant lui, un fusil entre les mains, il s'inquiétait pour nous. Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait si tu t'étais retrouvé à sa place, de l'autre côté ? Est-ce que tu y aurais seulement pensé?»

« Tout ça faisait partie du script, Matsuda. » répondit Mogi. « Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le laisser s'exprimer librement devant les caméras. Tout ça a été rédigé à l'avance et inscrit sur ce foutu carnet, si tu veux mon avis.»

« Non, ce n'était pas le cas. » Aussi sucré que soit le breuvage qu'il faisait passer entre ses lèvres, l'amertume s'obstinait à imprégner la langue du détective, sans donner l'impression de s'atténuer, quel que soit la douceur du liquide qu'il faisait passer dessus. « Le moment où il avait oublié un mot au cours de son discours, c'est le seul élément qui était déterminé à l'avance. Il lui était également interdit de dévoiler la méthode auquel il a eu recours pour exécuter ses crimes. Mais tout le reste était laissé à sa libre appréciation.»

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée, tout aussi inutile que les précédentes, mais cela lui donnait au moins l'occasion de détourner les yeux du visage de Matsuda, Aizawa de son côté avait accueilli la révélation par un reniflement de mépris.

« Tu parles d'un culot. S'imaginer qu'il était en position de nous pardonner quoi que ce soit. Le monde à l'envers, si vous voulez mon avis. Au lieu de nous offrir son pardon, il aurait peut être mieux fait de réclamer le nôtre. »

« C'est peut-être vrai. » observa Watari. « Mais de tout ses péchés, ce n'est pas celui là que je me mettrais en tête de lui reprocher.»

Matsuda secoua la tête d'un air hébété. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça?»

« Parce qu'il voulait le faire, je suppose. » trancha L. «Inutile de se poser la question, il n'y a plus personne pour y répondre, maintenant.»

« C'est absurde, simplement absurde... »

Mogi posa la main sur l'épaule de Matsuda. « Je sais. »

Le silence retomba ou plutôt, ils retombèrent dan le silence, rapportant leur attention sur les verres qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vidés de leur contenu. Un silence qui fût balayé par une voix familière tandis qu'elle résonnait de l'autre côté d'un écran de télévision.

« Mon nom est Light Yagami. Je suis âgé de dix-neuf ans...»

Le peu de couleur qui restait au visage de Matsuda reflua instantanément, laissant une blancheur cadavérique dans son sillage. Aizawa abattit brutalement sa canette de bière sur la table tel un coup de poing, menaçant de tordre le récipient métallique entre les doigts qui se comprimaient autour. Impact suffisamment violent pour faire sursauter la barmaid.

« Je vous avait demandé de changer cette putain de chaine, bordel!»grogna-t-il.

« Je...Je suis désolé... « bégaya-t-elle en retour. « C'est une nouvelle trop importante, ils doivent la diffuser sur toutes les chaines...»

« Alors coupez cette foutue télé pour de bon!»

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur.»

Le monologue de Light se coupa aussi brusquement qu'il s'était immiscé dans la conversation tandis que l'écran virait enfin au noir. L relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu prisonnier entre ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte. _Toryanse, Toryanse..._

Ébranlé par le court écho de cette voix d'outre-tombe, Matsuda se leva de son siège, les genoux tremblants tandis qu'il s'efforçait de conserver un semblant d'équilibre après avoir écarté la main de Mogi d'un haussement d'épaule. « E...excusez-moi...je...»

Le teint grisâtre de son visage n'était pas sans évoquer celui de la cendre tandis qu'il se plaquait la main sur la bouche en se précipitant vers les toilettes de l'établissement, manquant de peu de s'effondrer en cours de route. Aizawa soupira en contemplant l'éclipse de son compagnon. «On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur la balle à blanc...»

Watari le fusilla du regard suite à cette remarque. « Première règle dans ce type de travail, mon garçon, ne vous posez pas de question sur l'identité de celui qui avait une balle à blanc dans son fusil quand il a pressé la détente. Même si vous aviez la bonne réponse, elle n'apporterait rien de bon à qui que ce soit, à commencer par vous-même.»

« Je disais juste... »

« Il a raison. La seule raison d'être de cette foutue balle à blanc, c'est de laisser planer l'incertitude, pas la peine d'insister. Fous lui la paix.» Nul besoin de lire entre les lignes pour comprendre que Mogi estimait que la conversation autour de cette question venait de butter sur un point final.

 _Mais quand bien même on passerait cette question sous silence, Matsuda connaît la réponse mieux que personne en ce qui le concerne.._. pensa L en contempla l'inspecteur Aizawa rougir en s'emmurant dans un mutisme complet. Sur le coup, L avait enregistré l'information sans être en état d'en tirer la conclusion élémentaire, mais sa mémoire était demeuré intacte suite au coup de feu, lui faisant miroiter ce fragment de papier rougis par le sang d'un condamné, et constellé par les trois trous béants que les balles avaient laissés derrière elles au cours de leurs passages. _La balle à blanc n'était pas dans son fusil en effet, et ça n'aurait rien changé, il n'a pas eu la force d'en presser la détente_. Que ce soit devant ses collègues ou devant le monde entier, l'inspecteur Matsuda avait brisé sa promesse.

 _« Light, je suis désolé... »_

Écho qui bourdonna aux oreilles du détective tandis qu'il s'humectait les lèvres, en comprimant un peu plus son verre entre ses doigts. « Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un le raccompagne chez lui, ce soir. »

« Je le ferais. » répliqua Mogi en retour en se levant de sa chaise tout en récupérant sa veste pour l'enfiler sur ses épaules. «Cela ne m'imposera pas un bien grand détour de toute façon. »

L hocha la tête. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar, le manteau de Matsuda sous le bras, son expression indéchiffrable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec son collègue pour le guider vers la sortie, son compagnon de route tituba en essayant péniblement d'aligner ses pas sur les siens, le visage blanc comme un linceul. L les regarda partir sans un mots, la culpabilité grignotant sa conscience comme un rat traçait son parcours dans l'interstice séparant un plafond d'un grenier, rongeant douloureusement ce qui pouvait se dresser sur sa route.

« Le pauvre. » marmonna simplement Aizawa suite à la fermeture d'une porte.

Watari leva un sourcil. « Vous parlez de l'inspecteur Matsuda ou bien... »

« Aucun des deux. Les deux. Tout le monde au final. Et qu'est ce ça peut foutre quand on y pense, hein?» Aizawa plaqua sa canette sur le comptoir après l'avoir porté à ses lèvres un fois de plus, lèvres qu'il essuya du revers de la manche. «Au moins, c'est terminé.»

 _Terminé ? Seulement pour Light au final._ « C'est terminé, effectivement.» concéda L.

« Le monde va revenir à la normale d'ici peu. »

« C'est déjà le cas. »

Aizawa tapota sa bière sur la surface du comptoir avant de tendre le bras pour la lever au plafond, dans une invitation à porter un dernier toast. « A la fin de Kira. »

« A la fin de Kira. » répondit Watari en echo.

L garda le silence plutôt que de prendre le relais, mais il vida néanmoins son verre, grimaçant devant la saveur alcoolisée. Aizawa reposa sa bière dans un soupir et s'essuya de nouveau les lèvres du revers de la manche. « Je devrais rentrer à mon tour, j'imagine. Ne serait-ce que pour serrer mes filles dans mes bras. Elles n'ont aucune idée de qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui. »

« Il ne leur arrivera rien. » le rassura Watari.

« Je sais. Le monde est revenu à la normale, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et il faudra bien faire avec. » Après avoir récupéré sa veste, Aizawa s'éclipsa en direction de la porte avant de s'interrompre à mi-parcours pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Ryuzaki?»

L se retourna dans sa direction. « Oui?»

« Si nous ne l'avions pas arrêté à temps, je suppose qu'ils nous auraient tous tué à la fin, non?»

« Je pense effectivement que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si nous lui en avions laissé l'occasion, oui.»

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, mais pourtant, j'avais besoin de...» Aizawa s'interrompit avant de hocher la tête d'un air sombre. « Merci. Sans vous, nous ne serions plus là aujourd'hui, alors...merci pour tout.»

L cligna des yeux, pris de court par des remerciements qu'il n'avait ni espéré ni même anticipé, mais Aizawa s'était déjà éclipsé pour de bon sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

 **-:-**

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque L et Watari s'approchèrent d'une table à pique-nique, ses rayons agonisants colorant les alentours du parc, recouvrant toute verdure d'une teinte orangée appropriée au crépuscule d'une journée comme à celui d'une affaire criminelle de cette envergure. Même si le détective avait tenté d'enrober les véritable raisons de leur venue en ces lieux d'une excuse cousue de fil blanc -éviter de déclencher les détecteurs de fumée par inadvertance, et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable en combinant une besogne nécessaire à une promenade en plein air- il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas fait illusion un seul instants aux yeux de son mentor.

Après tout, le quartier général érigée pour la cellule d'investigation le temps d'une enquête, il s'agissait pratiquement d'un second foyer pour Light Yagami, au point que son spectre continuait de hanter les couloirs de l'édifice par son absence, projetant son ombre sur les lieux où il avait jadis vécu.

Qu'il s'agisse de la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec un détective, unis l'un à l'autre par la même chaîne mais aussi par la promesse qu'il s'était échangé, la table où ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, pour partager un repas ou une plaisanterie avec son père et l'inspecteur Matsuda, une batterie d'écrans d'ordinateurs qui avaient illuminés le visage des deux investigateurs au cours d'une énième nuit blanche, le bureau sur lequel leurs ombres respectives s'étaient entremêles, pendant qu'ils se penchaient sur les mêmes documents pour les étudier, et la porte vers laquelle Light Yagami s'était précipité avec l'énergie du désespoir au cours de sa toute dernière tentative de fuite...

 _Il voulait mourir en plein air._

Watari installa le bidon métallique soigneusement découpé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait s'immiscer au cours d'un feu de joie qui n'aurait rien d'une célébration, quand bien même il marquerait la conclusion définitive de l'investigation qui les avait amené jusque là. « Cet emplacement fera l'affaire, je pense.»

L acquiesça. « Je le pense aussi.»

« Alors ça s'arrête là, uh ? Light est mort, tu brûles les carnets, tu gagne, fin de l'histoire. Aussi bête que ça?» Une question qui avait flotté aux oreilles des deux britanniques en compagnie des deux Shinegamis qui les surplombaient.

« Aussi bête que ça, effectivement. » répondit L à Ryuk.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus ennuyeux que ça, franchement?»

« Personne ne te retient ici.»

Ryuk préféra garder le silence, tout comme L tandis qu'il extirpait un flacon d'essence à briquet et une boite d'allumette du bidon métallique. Il s'interrompit néanmoins en cours de route, lorsque sa main se referma sur le papier jaunâtre avec lequel son compagnon avait emballé les Death note.

« Je ne déballerais pas ce cadeau empoisonné si j'étais vous. » lui conseilla Watari.

Conseil auquel son protégé prêta la sourde oreille, déchiquetant l'emballage improvisé pour en extirper un cahier, ce cahier qu'il observa avec une fascination morbide agrémenté d' écœurement. Même si les pages demeuraient collés les unes aux autres par le sang de l'ancien propriétaire du carnet, sa couverture d'un noir de jais était demeuré immaculée malgré tout. Mu par un embryon de curiosité, L essaya de décoller les feuilles de papiers qu'une exécution avait rougi, quelques heures plus tôt, le seul résultat de l'opération fût de les arracher d'un coup sec. Spectacle qui suscita un gloussement de Ryuk, avant que sa voix ne prenne le relais, cette voix dont la sonorité évoquait au détective une poignée de brindilles desséchées par le soleil avant qu'une main avide ne les déchiquette encore et encore, dans une série de craquements des plus irritants.

« Hyuk, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras la détruire, tu peux arracher autant de pages que tu veux, il en restera toujours.»

 _Comme si je devais m'en étonner, bien sûr qu'il en restera toujours._ Gagné par un début de nausée qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler derrière un masque impassible, L se retourna en direction du Shinegamis. « Tu parles d'expérience?»

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, va savoir. » L'expression du dieu de la mort n'avait pas varié d'un iota, mais le détective pouvait néanmoins percevoir une nuance de moquerie dans cette réponse évasive. « Tu pourrais la garder, tu sais. Au moins celle qui est encore propre, ce n'est pas comme si le tribunal pourrait te le rapprocher, ils ne verraient pas la différence si tu en brûlais une seule au lieu des deux. Et après tout, tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a pu se montrer bien utile pour toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, hmm ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'un de ces jours, tu pourrais en avoir besoin à nouveau...»

« Je ne suis pas intéressé.»

« Tu en es bien sûr?»

Le visage de Light flotta quelques instants à la conscience de L, ce visage dont les yeux étaient illuminés par la terreur, quand bien même on avait pris la peine de les dissimuler derrière un bandeau à ce moment là. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le détective jeta les deux carnets au fond du bidon avant de dévisser le flacon d'essence à briquer pour les en asperger.

« Hyuk, fais comme ça te chante, après tout.»

 _Je n'y manquerais pas._ Ferme dans sa résolution, L craque une allumette avant de la relâcher au dessus du bidon, contemplant silencieusement les flammes tandis qu'elles consumaient avidement deux carnets, les armes d'une multitude de crimes ne se distinguaient plus d'une liasse de papier ordinaire dans ces circonstances. Et bientôt, très bientôt, si ce n'était déjà le cas, leur ancien propriétaire subirait le même traitement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une nuée de cendres et quelques fragments d'ossements ici et là, abandonnant à deux parents en deuil la lourde tâche de les recueillir entre leurs mains tremblantes en vue de l'inhumation de leur enfant. Une pensée lourde de signification tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la conscience du détective. _Au moins, il n'y aura pas de caméras à ce moment là... On se contentera de le laisser disparaître._

 _Toryanse, Toryanse..._

« Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais te demander, Ryuk ? Est-ce que tu prendras la peine de me répondre?» Requête que le détective murmura alors que les flammes continuaient de danser dans ses yeux, le maintenant subjugué.

« Bah, je n'ai pas de raison de te refuser ça...»

« Est-ce que tu as ressenti quoique ce soit au moment de sa mort?»

Question qui se perdit dans le silence, sans que l'écho d'une réponse ne vienne s'y substituer. Irrité, L se retourna en direction du Shinegami, mais il s'était déjà éclipsé entre temps, en compagnie de Rem. Le seul regard qui rencontra le sien fût celui de Watari tandis que son visage était illuminé par les flammes qui dansaient au fond du récipient métallique.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il prendrait la peine de répondre à cette question?»

« Cela ne coûtait rien de demander malgré tout.»

« Je suppose que non, effectivement. » Le vieillard hésita quelques instants, pinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents pour retenir une remarque qu'il se décida finalement à relâcher. « En parlant de ça, j'ai pris la peine de mener ma petite enquête concernant ce que vous avait rapporté la mère de Light Yagami...»

« Pour savoir s'ils lui avaient arraché sa confession à coup de poings au cours de l'interrogatoire ? C'est probablement le cas en effet, et ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Nous n'avions plus besoin d'aveux à ce stade. » Un craquement sinistre s'échappa du bidon tandis que le dégoût tordait les lèvres de L dans un rictus. « Laissez-moi deviner, ils ont préféré garder le silence face à vos questions?»

« Au contraire, ils ont pris la peine d'y répondre.»

« Et?»

« Il s'est infligé lui même ces blessures.»

L ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ces mots par un sourire sans joie. «Mais oui, bien sûr.»

« J'ai eu la même réaction sur le coup, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Ils ne se sont pas montré des plus tendre avec lui, c'est vrai, mais ils n'ont jamais porté la main sur le prisonnier au cours de l'interrogatoire. Ils se sont contentés de se relayer pour le laisser sur le grill de leur batterie de question pendant dix-huit heures d'affilée, après ne lui en avoir accordé que quatre de répit. A la fin de ce calvaire, il s'est décidé à craquer pour tout leur avouer. L'interrogatoire était filmé, et j'ai regardé la vidéo jusqu'au bout, avant comme pendant les aveux, il n'y avait aucune trace de coups sur son visage à ce moment là.»

« Mais les traces de bleu mentionnées par sa mère...»

« Elles s'expliquent par la petite scène qui s'est déroulé par la suite, la caméra tournait toujours à ce moment là. Il leur a fourni des aveux complets, a pris le temps de répondre à toutes leurs questions et s'est contenté de réclamer un verre d'eau en retour. Le temps que les policiers s'éclipse pour lui accorder ça, il s'est mis à contempler la table quelques instants avant d'essayer de se fracasser le crâne et les mains sur son rebord. » Le regard de Watari se durcit tandis qu'il s'efforçait de le focaliser sur les flammes. « Il a fallu quatre hommes pour le maîtriser.»

Révélation qui poussa L à froncer les sourcils. « Une tentative de suicide?»

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce garçon à ce moment là.»

 _Effectivement._ L médita sur cette nouvelle information, essayant de l'intégrer à l'image de Light Yagami qu'il s'était mentalement construite au fil des derniers mois. Même si le génie de l'adolescent avait rivalisé avec celui du détective, au point qu'ils avaient pu s'entrouvrir l'un à l'autre au cours de cette investigation, abolissant la distance le temps d'un éclair de compréhension partagée, au final, ce criminel demeurerait un puzzle éternellement inachevée aux yeux de L, un nœud gordien qu'il avait tranché pour de bon alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini de le démêler. _Aucune importance au final, la clé du mystère que j'étais venu trouver, c'était celle d'un crime, pas celle du criminel qui en était à l'origine. La seule véritable zone d'ombre qu'on me demandait d'éclaircir, j'ai fait la lumière dessus, peu importe le reste. Le travail est fini, il n'y a pas besoin de revenir dessus._

Une dissonance s'immisçait malgré tout au sein de ce constat désabusé, un écho que le détective ne parvenait pas à exiler à la périphérie de sa conscience malgré ses efforts, l'écho d'une voix tremblante qui le hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et quoi de plus normal puisqu'elle venait d'outre-tombe ? _Toryanse, Toryanse..._

Il avait pratiquement l'impression de l'entendre résonner à l'extérieur en plus de sentir son écho ricocher contre les parois de son crâne.

 _Non, ce n'est pas un écho, je peux l'entendre, en ce moment même..._

« L ! » La voix de Watari était étouffée mais néanmoins insistante. « Regardez, là bas.»

En réponse à la directive, L releva la tête, pour entrapercevoir une multitude marcher dans leur direction, toutes leurs voix résonnant à l'unisson, brandissant un refrain des plus familiers en guise d'étendard pour leur ouvrir le chemin.

 ** _«_ _ _Tooryanse tooryanse  
Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja ?  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja__**

 ** _Chitto toshite kudashanse »_**

« Je me demande ce qu'il aurait pensé de tout ça s'il avait eu la chance d'assister au spectacle... » murmura Watari.

 _Quelle importance ? Il est mort à présent..._ Une foule impressionnante si on prenait en compte le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce de l'exécution. Au moins deux cent personnes à vue de nez, la majorité étaient des femmes s'il en jugeait à la sonorité de ce chœur improvisé, mais il pouvait également entendre des voix masculines s'entremêler au reste, et un bon nombre de marcheurs étaient venu accompagnés par leurs enfants. Chacun d'entre eux avait une chandelle entre les mains, d'innombrables bougies dont les flammes dansaient au gré de la brise, évoquant au détective la vision d'une nuée d'étoiles brillant de mille feux.

 ** _« Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa... »_**

Watari détourna pudiquement les yeux sur le bidon métallique et son contenu qui achevait de se consumer, mais L ne pouvait pas se joindre à lui dans la contemplation des flammes agonisantes. Non, il demeurait hypnotisé par d'autres flammes, celles qui constellaient ce cortège qui défilait devant lui, ce cortège qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Transfiguré par le spectacle, il glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres pour le mordiller et évacuer une tension grandissante au fur et à mesure que cette nouvelle voie lactée défilait devant ses yeux. _Si nombreux. Tellement plus nombreux que la foule qui se serait rassemblée pour mes funérailles si les tables avaient tournés, est ce qu'on aurait pu seulement parler d'une foule dans mon cas ?_ La pensée aurait du lui infliger une douleur cuisante semblable à la piqûre d'une guêpe, mais si ce constat lui avait infligé une quelconque souffrance, elle était profondément dissimulée sous un océan d'apathie, donnant au détective l'impression d'être une simple coquille vide. _Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on ressent dans cette situation ? On se sent comme une merde, Light, la voilà ta réponse, mais j'imagine que je ne t'apprendrais rien, même si tu pouvais encore m'entendre, hein ?_

Une adolescente en pleurs se tenait à la périphérie de la foule, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, tout en tenant une chandelle d'une main tremblante, faisant vaciller la fragile flamme perché à son sommet. Son attention transfixée par ce mouvement, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi sur le coup, L ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un triste sourire de consolation à l'âme en peine, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna dans sa direction.

 _Misa_

Elle avait substitué une chevelure noire en carré court à l'épaisse cascade blonde qui continuait de flotter dans les souvenirs du détective, et ses yeux demeuraient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, c'était bien le visage de l'âme damnée de Light Yagami. Elle s'était interrompue en plein parcours, demeurant figée devant lui pour écarquiller les yeux à son tour, elle aussi l'avait reconnu. _Même si elle a perdu une partie de sa mémoire lorsqu'on lui a retiré sa Death note pour de bon, elle ne m'a pas oublié, tout comme elle n'oubliera jamais ce que j'ai infligé à son idole...et si elle venait à vendre la mèche à la foule de ses adorateurs, là, maintenant..._ Le pouce toujours coincé dans sa bouche, L inclina simplement la tête pour adresser une courbette de salutation à l'adolescente, courtoisie qui demeura à sens unique. Elle plissa simplement les yeux pour le fustiger de son mépris avant de les détourner pour reprendre sa marche.

L reprit son souffle, quelques instants plus tard.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous en avons fini. » marmonna Watari en s'essuyant les mains après avoir fait usage d'un tisonnier pour éteindre les flammes. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? A votre tête, on pourrait s'imaginer que vous avez croisé un fantôme...»

 _Peut-être que c'est bel et bien le cas_ _._ « Rien. Ce n'est rien. Juste l'écho de mes propres pensées.»

« Je comprends. »

Ils demeurèrent côte à côte, pour contempler la procession en silence, avant que Watari ne se décidé à dissiper la tension dans un soupir.

« Je peux au moins accorder ça à Light Yagami, ce n'était pas un lâche, il a fait face à la mort dans la dignité.»

L secoua la tête. « Les lâches et ceux qui ne le sont pas finissent de la même façon. Rien de digne là dedans. On peut sans doute vivre dans la dignité, mais on ne peut pas mourir dans la dignité.»

« Vous avez sans doute raison sur ce point. « Watari posa la main sur l'épaule de son protégé. « Une autre affaire de résolue.»

« Effectivement, une de plus. » L'espace de quelques instants, le détective s'autorisa à bénéficier du soutien de son mentor et à apprécier le contact de cette main sur son épaule, mais il finit par s'écarter pour se pencher sur un récipient métallique et étouffer les dernières braises qui crépitaient encore au fond. « Réservez-nous le premier vol que vous pourrez trouver en direction de Londres, peu importe l'horaire, je suis déjà fatigué du Japon.»

« Le tribunal souhaitera certainement avoir un dernier entretien avec vous avant votre départ.»

 _Certainement._ « L'affaire est résolue, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.»

« C'est votre point de vue, ce n'est peut-être pas le leur.»

« S'ils ont le moindre problème, ils pourront en faire part à L.»

Réplique qui avait arraché un sourire au vieillard, L n'avait pas besoin de se retourner dans sa direction pour le confirmer. « Je comprends.»

Une foule en deuil continuait à chanter au loin, faisant résonner les échos d'une comptine, mais L comme Watari leur avaient déjà tourné le dos. Laissant un bidon métallique remplie de cendres derrière eux comme seule trace de leur présence en ces lieux, les deux hommes entamèrent le premier pas du parcours qui les ramènerait au foyer.

-:-

 **Light Yagami**

 **Cause de la mort : Fusillé**

 **Le 15 mars 2015, il prononcera un derniers discours, qui inclura sa confession pour les crimes de Kira, mais ne contiendra aucune mention d'un cahier, de shinegamis, ou du moindre détail révélant la nature du pouvoir de Kira. Ce discours sera prononcé devant le tribunal qui l'a condamné à mort. Au cours du discours, il oubliera temporairement le mot machination et demandera son aide au troisième membre du tribunal en partant de sa droite. Après cela, il sera exécuté sans complications ni délais supplémentaire.**

 **Il ressentira la quantité minimale de souffrance possible au cours de sa mort.**

 **FIN**


End file.
